


Реквием разбитых сердец

by SkyMusic



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Body Horror, Dark, Depression, Drama, Drug Use, Family Drama, Friendship, Gen, Ghosts, Horror, Mental Anguish, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mysticism, Psychological Torture, Psychology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-02-28 17:48:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 39,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18761353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyMusic/pseuds/SkyMusic
Summary: События развиваются после трагедии El Manana. Мёрдок, тяжело переживающий гибель Нудл, вынужден спасать свою команду от таинственной пиратской группировки. Но не только они охотятся за его душой...





	1. Часть 1

**Author's Note:**

> +18, потому что упоминаются депрессия, наркотики и галлюцинации.  
> Пожалуй, самый мрачный мой фанфик из всех, в котором я поставила перед собой задачу покопаться в голове Никкалса, поскольку его внутренний мир и непростая судьба интересуют меня чуть ли не сильнее, чем всё остальное в каноне. Получился психологический триллер, углублённый в психоделичную атмосферу, вполне себе в духе Gorillaz. Однако мне откровенно жаль Мердока, я не должна была так с ним поступать. Писать такую не позитивную вещь, где весь сюжет завязан на ангсте, оказалось чрезвычайно тяжело психологически. Но, думаю, мой эксперимент все же удался.  
> Фанфик из сборника в рамках моей AU. От оригинала она отличается сюжетной завязкой вокруг потусторонних сил, которым во всей истории уделено особое внимание. Биографии и возраст главных героев немного отличаются от канона (да, я люблю нашего клыкастенького, потому хотелось быть с ним одного возраста :)). Отношения в группе более мирные и дружеские; Мёрдок, скорее, такой ехидный, хулиганистый старший братец- приколист, который никак не вырастет (но он по-прежнему весьма каноничен). И не зелёный (пока, по крайней мере). 
> 
> Возраст главных героев в данном фанфике:  
> Мердок - 27  
> ТуДи - 16  
> Нудл - 12  
> Рассел - 26

      Что на самом деле представляет собой космос? Бесконечная россыпь звёзд, кажущихся песчинками кварца, в чьих гранях отражается солнечный свет. И лежат они где-то на вулканическом пляже цвета обсидиановой пыли. Расплывчатые потоки туманностей, медленно и величественно плывущих во времени, можно принять за индиговые волны безбрежного океана, фиолетовые потоки лавы, захлестнувшей мирные земли. Бледно-голубые, замёрзшие в темноте водопады, или северное сияние, как - будто нарисованное пастельным мелком - широкими мазками, от края до края окроплённого звёздами небосвода. Спирали галактик похожи на таинственные пещеры, ведущие вглубь реальности. Космическое пространство полнится невообразимо прекрасными оттенками, Цветом с заглавной буквы, светом и манящими, притягательными абстрактными образами. Их, вроде бы, и нет, но, в то же самое время, они существуют.   
      Космос виден в бездонных глазах ТуДи, когда он стоит на сцене перед микрофоном и вслушивается, скорее, не в отзвуки собственного голоса под сводами гулкого зала, даже не играющую на фоне музыку, а те удивительные и пока никому незнакомые треки, круглыми сутками играющие у него в голове.   
      Космос можно разглядеть за вдохновлённым взглядом Нудл, рисующей настолько хорошо для своего возраста, что её шедеврам следует наполнить все галереи современного искусства. Когда она смотрит японские мультфильмы, чтобы отыскать в них новые идеи для своего творчества, или настраивает гитару в предвкушении репетиции.   
      Космос – в воспоминаниях Рассела, перебирающего в памяти дни дружбы с Делом, их детство, начало карьеры ударника. Даже если старый друг думает о чём-то не столь приятном, чему, может быть, следовало кануть во тьму прошлого. Однако Расс посчитал необходимым заполнить этим важный сегмент его разума. Поскольку нет силы, способной погасить все до единого огонька вселенной, живущей внутри человека. Лишь сделать её немного мрачнее, словно где-то в бесконечности взорвалось ещё одно солнце, развеяв мириады обугленных почерневших осколков.  
      Так, порой, умирают мечты, но человек не умрёт никогда. Вечная и бессмертная душа, которая переживёт и нашу планету, и тысячи других, не может просто взять, исчезнуть без следа.   
      Он верил этому утверждению, вопреки всему, вплоть до последнего, решающего момента: как, самонадеянно и отчаянно, в надёжности своего убежища уверен человек, пережидающий ядерную войну в холодильнике. 

      Потусторонняя космическая магия вечна для тех, кто в ней не сомневается. Пускай воображать звёздные путешествия лучше всего, когда сидишь дома, в тёплой квартире, на диване и под пледом. Прислушиваясь к доносящимся из-за двери звукам присутствия домочадцев, и точно зная, что ты не заперт в якобы гордом, но от того ничуть не менее тоскливом, одиночестве внутри "консервной банки". А про то, что на орбитальной станции принято называть едой, даже вспоминать не хочется.   
      Но иногда пространство внеземной красоты протачивают чёрные дыры, и восхищение, переходящее в трепет перед неизмеримым, сменяется ужасом от осознания шокирующей истины: этот мир существует по своим собственным законам, которые тебе никогда не понять. И ему, в конечном итоге, безразлично, выживет ли тот, кто попробует влиться в единый с ним ритм, чтобы за неимоверные усилия его вознаградили шансом стать великой и значимой частицей вселенной. Или он, всё же, сломается и превратится в осколок мёртвого метеора. Сгоревшего в атмосфере, и теперь дрейфующего среди миллионов точно таких же внутри кольца Сатурна. Ни любви, ни надежд, ни стремлений, ничего… Только осколочное ранение где-то на уровне сердца, оставившее после себя зияющую чёрную воронку.  
      И, при всём при этом, ты смертельно напуган не за себя – со своей жизнью можно как-нибудь разобраться, - но за близких людей, без которых ты не сможешь жить. Ведь именно их могут отобрать.

      Чья-то тяжёлая, горячая рука ложится сверху на его ладонь и легонько сжимает её, вынуждая отпустить стакан.  
\- Медс, хватит, - Рассел качает головой, не отводя глаза, пока друг не сдаётся под натиском сложного сочетания эмоций, заключенных в этом взгляде: сочувствия, еле различимого укора и с трудом скрываемой тревоги.  
      Рука перемещается на худые, высоко поднятые и едва заметно дрожащие от напряжения плечи. Если так пойдёт и дальше, тогда уже ничто не помешает ему стать полуживым ходячим скелетом, вроде ТуДи.   
      «Хватит, хватит». Он сам понимает - давно пора остановиться. Прервать порочный круг, собраться с силами, взять себя в руки, наконец. Предпринять что-то для разрешения сложившейся ситуации, как это сделал бы взрослый мужчина. А не по принципу зашуганного подростка в глубокой депрессии прятаться ото всех своих проблем, свернувшись клубочком под одеялом и искренне надеясь, что они уйдут по собственной воле.  
      Мёрдок знает, что сегодня его накрыло, и за один вечер он влил в себя столько алкоголя, сколько не пил, наверное, на протяжении всей жизни. Нашёл бы и нечто посильнее, не будь дома столько народу. Он в курсе, в каком состоянии проснётся завтра: с полным отсутствием реакции на внешние раздражители, самочувствием вышедшей из анабиоза рыбы и стремящимися к абсолютному нулю функциями мозга. Непременно получится так, как в прошлый раз, когда самообладания главы группы хватило только на то, чтобы ползком добраться до ванной комнаты, а движущей энергией выступало лишь желание отсрочить скоропостижную гибель прямо на полу, в пыльном уголке за дверью. Именно по его вине вся группа опоздала на самолёт.   
      Впрочем, везти главу группы куда-либо сейчас и без того казалось чистым самоубийством – как для него, так и для окружающих.  
      Подёрнутый дымкой взгляд со смутной искрой осознания, в каком мире в данный момент находится его хозяин, останавливается на уровне лица Рассела. Когда тот успел прийти в комнату? Память Мёрдока сконфуженно молчит, через силу поворачивая насквозь проржавевшие от алкогольного яда, разъевшего их, словно серная кислота, шестерёнки, готовые вот-вот заглохнуть. Давно ли они сидят на диване и смотрят телевизор? Кто вообще включил этот зомбоящик? Времени, судя по остаточным ощущениям, прошло много. Неужели он сидел здесь в одиночестве и тишине, обнявшись с бутылкой и неотрывно глядя внутрь своей головы?   
      «Остановись. Я прошу тебя. Что ты делаешь?» - звучит в сознании басиста до боли знакомый женский голос. Но имя её не желает приходить на ум. Как заевшая пластинка в граммофоне заброшенного особняка – снова и снова мысли ведут к ней, но опять обрываются, и всё повторяется сначала. Это плохо, потому что это больно.   
      Жаль, здесь нет Дела – можно было бы поинтересоваться, есть ли у него, Мёрдока Никкалса, способность к общению с призраками. Задавать этот же вопрос Рассу нет сил, и страшно, потому что реакцию и дальнейший исход можно предвидеть. Но голос донимает его каждую ночь.   
      Медс не хочет становиться ещё одним угольком в кольцах Сатурна; несмотря ни на что, он мечтает выбраться из этой затягивающей воронки и жить дальше, как любой нормальный человек.   
      А боль в голове, тем временем, накатывает тёмными зыбкими волнами, словно цунами на мёртвый берег, вызывая дрожь по всему телу, но приливая жаром к коже. От неё в ладонях плавится даже стекло бутылки. Шум кажется осязаемым, как липкая тягучая паутина, очень похожая на помехи в телевизоре. Мёрдок не удивится, если сейчас через эту сеть в его разум прорвутся какие-нибудь демонические твари; он сам их призывал когда-то, приходит время платить по счетам. Его настоящее «Я» отделено лучом бледного света - проникающего внутрь благодаря слабеющим с каждой неделей органам зрения, - уже не от духовной пустоты, не от тёмного океана горя и даже не от мёртвого космоса. Но чего-то воистину жуткого – иного измерения, которого не должно быть даже в мире, где привидения реперов выступают на сцене перед обычными людьми. Пожалуй, единственное, чего сейчас по-настоящему боится Медс – после того, как всё его чувства выжгло тем огнём, что уничтожил парящую мельницу, - это ослепнуть окончательно, и один на один остаться с хищной живой темнотой. Она сожрёт его, стоит ему лишиться последней связи с реальностью.   
      Вялые мысли о грядущих страданиях, их первопричине и ощущение безысходности, отдаются в ушах костяным скрежетом, и Мёрдока передёргивает от звука, которого не существует. Невидимая паутина оплетает глаза, мешая смотреть, в горле появляется неприятное ощущение, словно там ползают пауки, перебирая маленькими лапками с острыми коготками. Краем остаточного трезвого сознания мужчина понимает, что ничего из описанного на самом деле нет – всего лишь навсего придуманные им самим иллюзии и страхи; он сам довёл себя до этого. Но ему действительно становится плохо, когда они появляются. С каждым днём всё хуже, и он уже не в силах понять, что следствие, а что причина. И голос девушки звучит, как настоящий, беспощадно сдирая с саднящей воспалённой раны на сердце едва наросшую кожу. Каждую ночь, каждую ночь она приходит к нему во сне, и просит забрать со дна моря, где так одиноко, темно и холодно.   
      Мёрдок отчаянно не желает признавать это, но он сходит с ума. С пугающей скоростью таянья льда на весенней реке; перед ним как будто распадается тропа к прежней жизни, и он ничего не успевает сделать, всё глубже погружаясь во тьму. Могут ли теряющие контроль над своим разумом чувствовать весь процесс, понимать, что с ними происходит? Он не знает, и вряд ли когда-нибудь добудет подобные сведения. В конце концов, ему будет уже без разницы. Он хочет попросить помощи у Расса, как самого старшего теперь члена команды, и не может, осознавая, что из подобной передряги его не вытянет даже лучший друг. «Гориллаз» пора искать нового лидера. 

      Если обсидиановые глаза ТуДи дополняют яркий образ особой, внеземной красоты, сочетающей такие, казалось бы, несовместимые элементы, как воистину ангельские черты и нечто, позаимствованное от классических инопланетян из научной фантастики, то в случае с Мёрдоком они смотрятся неестественно и пугающе. Расселу не дано узнать истинную причину того, почему у его друга зрачки закрывают большую часть радужки; от чего свечение левого глаза превратилось в тонкий ореол вокруг тёмного пятна, словно корона лучей в момент солнечного затмения. Но, без сомнения, в этом нет ничего хорошего. А если он начнёт настойчиво расспрашивать, то никогда не добьётся ответа. Рассел уже пробовал, и не раз.   
      Расселу приходится труднее всех, его жизнь невероятно сложна на данном этапе. Но даже в такой ситуации он никогда не позволил бы себе поставить собственное благополучие над счастьем и здоровьем своих товарищей. Ни то, что не простил бы себе такого поступка, но не допускал его даже в мыслях на периферии разума, когда положение, подчас, начинало казаться совершенно безвыходным. Группа оказалась на гране распада, и барабанщик мог бы спокойно вернуться домой – никто из ребят не стал бы его задерживать, понимая, что с таким неподъёмным камнем на душе лучше всего приходить в себя в том месте, где тебя могут по-настоящему окружить заботой и любовью. Но Расс не мог оставить шестнадцатилетнего ТуДи ухаживать за проваливающимся в омут депрессии, и одному Богу ведомо, чего ещё, Мёрдоком; потому что мальчик, скорее, готов принести в жертву собственную жизнь, чем бросить того умирать в одиночестве.   
      Рассел знает, какого это – потерять огромное число близких, даже если эти люди для тебя - только друзья, а не кровные родственники. Вне зависимости от взаимоотношений, они всё равно становятся твоей семьёй, присоединяясь к твоему постоянному кругу общения, входя в курс дела относительно твоей личной жизни, побед, переживаний, разделяя твои мечты и помогая воплотить твои идеи. Семья – это не люди, которые вырастили, но затем отвергли тебя; клялись вечно защищать, но бросили в самый ответственный момент; казалось, понимали лучше всех, но вдруг стали совершенно чужими. Это, воистину святое, имя носить достойны лишь те, кто оставался рядом каждую минуту, даже когда весь мир отворачивался от тебя, когда ты сам, внутренне, переставал верить, что хотя бы часть всего еще можно исправить. Кто готов бесконечно убеждать, что ты по-прежнему достоин называть себя тем человеком, которым был раньше, в конце концов, добиваясь успеха своей миссии. И не важно, состоит ли эта истинная семья всего лишь из одного, но самого нужного человека, твоих ровесников, или кого-то более младшего возраста, кого ты призван был защищать. Ведь души маленьких людей тоже умеют соединять нерушимые цепи между всеми теми, кто нуждается в поддержке. Дети сами по себе являются неисчерпаемым источником оптимизма, веры и искренней, чистой любви, способной обнять весь мир. И поднять со дна бездны тех, кому никаким иным образом не суждено отрастить сломанные, прижжённые по свежей ране крылья.  
      Потеря даже одного любимого человека несёт в себе невыразимую, не поддающуюся описанию, ни с чем несравнимую боль. Превосходящую даже потерю того, что является стержнем твоей души и делает тебя именно той личностью, что ты есть.   
      Нудл погибла десять месяцев назад под обстрелом пиратов, выслеживавших главу группы, но наткнувшихся на девочку случайно, во время её путешествия на летающем острове. Вместе с гитаристкой хотел отправиться ТуДи, и если бы у парня в последний момент неожиданно и неприятно не изменились планы…   
      Вначале Рассел предполагал, что вокалист, будучи самым младшим в команде, тяжелее всего переживёт трагедию. Он откровенно боялся наступления этого момента, и не знал, каким образом будет разруливать сложившееся положение. Быть может, придётся на время отправить ТуДи к родителям. Но Расc не хотел, чтобы хоть кто-то знал о случившемся здесь: ни его, ни семья Стю, иначе потом может возникнуть огромное количество проблем. Хотя, когда наступит это «потом», и наступит ли оно вообще? Выступят ли они ещё хоть раз в своей жизни, и кого возьмут на место Нудл?.. Сама мысль о чём-то подобном ледяной глыбой давила на сердце.   
      Tomorrow doesn’t come today.  
      Барабанщик ошибся в своих предположениях, и первым сломался не он сам – довольно сентиментальная личность с юных лет, в особенности после гибели всех своих друзей, - и не ТуДи. Раньше всех нервы сдали у того, кто считал Нудл своей родной дочерью. И это было даже не поэтапное мучительное переживание горя, но мгновенная, пугающая своей необратимостью, духовная гибель человека. 

      Мёрдоку так больно, словно его крылья рубили раскалённым добела топором. И не в годы давно минувшего детства, когда его лишили всего, а только что. Кровь капает на пол, на руки Рассу, на диван, опаляя спину, а обрубленные кости и остатки тяжёлого пепельного оперения тянут плечи к земле. Под землю, во тьму и вечный покой. Или на дно мертвого океана, где ждёт Мёрдока Никкалса его последний, дрожащий и тлеющий из последних сил, совсем недавно неугасимый, лучик света. Медс грустно и отрешенно смотрит на свою спину, понимая, что Рассел не может увидеть его смертельные раны – никто не увидит, а значит, не сможет вылечить, поскольку никому не дано знать, до какой степени он любил этого светлого, чистого ребёнка. Поднимает переполненный усталостью и невысказанной мольбой о помощи взгляд к лицу Рассела, но смотрит не на него, а насквозь, словно друг сам стал привидением – в окно, где ему мерещится силуэт Евангелиста за неплотно прикрытыми занавесками. Он знает, что в реальности её там нет, но ни в чём не уверен наверняка после несмолкающего в голове голоса Нудл и каких-то других, ядовито и злобно шипящих, обвиняя его в её гибели. Мёрдок согласен с этим утверждением, но у него по-прежнему достаточно духовных сил и здравой логики для осознания, что только будучи живым, он может как-то повлиять на ситуацию. Если не исправить её, то хотя бы защитить своих товарищей от мира, обернувшегося против них – кто сказал, что пираты больше не рыскают по округе в поисках его проклятой сущности? Совершив ошибку и провалив миссию взять Нудл в плен, второй они уже не сделают; равно, как не допустит её и Мёрдок. На гране сохранившегося разума, не залитого токсичным туманом, прожигающим сквозные дыры в его памяти и контроле над собственным существованием, Медс каждый день ощущает незримый, но от того не менее коварный призрак опасности. И неуютное чувство незащищённости превращается в паранойю. Готовую, вслед за терзающей его плоть совестью, отправить в тёмную пучину липкой и холодной бездны, откуда к Мёрдоку тянутся мумифицированные руки людей, поглощённых ею раньше. Тех, кого на гибель в аду обрёк он сам.   
      Увидев силуэт, напоминающий руку ТуДи, басист встряхивает головой, отгоняя кошмарное видение, вызвав тем самым новый приступ головной боли. Если так пойдёт и дальше, ему придётся пить таблетки дырчатого. Хотя цель в этом случае будет, вернее всего, не облегчить своё существование в реальности, к которой он пока принадлежит, а забыться окончательно. Кажется, Мёрдок уже проводил над собой эксперимент подобного рода, и он не помнит, что с ним было.   
      Но голоса Иных не умолкают никогда; и днём, и ночью они кружат, как голодная стая гиен, крадутся в темноте, повизгивая от удовольствия в предвкушении пира. Когда-нибудь человек устанет, и сам попросит избавить его от мучений, но попробуй он оказать сопротивление – и ему вопьются в горло сотни пар острых, словно бритва, челюстей неизвестных тварей. Уже несколько раз Мёрдок просыпался с засохшей кровью на губах и одежде, солёным металлическим привкусом во рту. По мере того, как данное явление повторялось время от времени, Медс становился всё более подозрительным. Конечно, бесплотные порождения его сознания едва ли могли служить причиной физического недомогания. Однако голоса звучали нечеловечески жутко, заставляя Медса сомневался в принадлежности их к его мозгу. Ему приятней было бы думать, что конкретные духи пришли извне, и когда-нибудь издохнут от жадности, поглощая его объятую агонией душу. Мёрдок не верил в приведения, которые могут появляться сами по себе, пока их не призовёшь, и творить злодеяния. Зато приведения верили в то, что Мёрдок смертен, и что он умеет бояться, как самый обычный человек. Духи - быть может, подосланные Бугименом, - знали все болевые точки, и наносили по ним удары каждый день, без пощады, преисполненные гордости шпаны из подворотни, избивающими окованными железом бутсами окровавленное тело на асфальте. Бей, пока тебе не могут ответить, и убегай, ехидно щерясь, когда пытаются дать отпор. 

      Поток несвязанных галлюцинаций или пьяного бреда топил его в себе. Мёрдок зажмурился, надеясь, что жуткий лик Евангелиста исчезнет из поля зрения, но утопленница с проржавевшим и зелёным от времени аквалангистским шлемом на голове продолжала самодовольно ухмыляться по ту сторону двух мутных стёкл. Как будто у покойников есть чувство юмора. Медс не знал, что это за Иная тварь и откуда она взялась, но загадочная девочка с покрытым багровыми пульсирующими венами телом, сквозь которое проросли коралловые ветви, синей и скользкой на вид кожей, в жизнерадостной маечке, начала являться ему с самого момента пропажи Нудл – ещё тогда, когда все они сомневались в её гибели, и прежде, чем нашли сгоревшую мельницу. Она появлялась даже, когда рядом не было никакого обширного пространства воды, вроде моря, океана, или большого озера. Мёрдок видел её в нескольких других местах, но чаще утопленница навещала их дом в «Конг Студио»; она никогда не залетала внутрь, просто висела там, снаружи, чаще всего по ночам, прикидываясь отражением горящей лампочки на стекле. В самом начале, пока водоворот депрессии не начал засасывать Медса, он всё же собрался с духом и последовал за призраком, рассчитывая узнать, чего она хочет. Дело было ранним вечером, летом, солнце пока даже не начало садиться. Мёрдок не помнил ничего из того, что происходило далее. Он очнулся в центральном парке, стоя на самом краю большого пруда – одно неверное движение, и непременно свалился бы с каменного парапета в пропахшую тиной зеленоватую воду. Над головой тяжёлым куполом висела глухая ночь, вокруг не было ни души, хотя даже в такое время здесь, порой, прогуливались романтично настроенные парочки. Медс не смог вызвать в памяти, как пришёл сюда, сколько простоял – очевидно, без движения, уставившись в пустоту. Почему никто не заметил его в подобном состоянии, не попытался привести в чувства, или хотя бы оттащить от края пруда? В омуте цвета индиго, как показалось парню, что-то мелькнуло, а по воде пошли круги – издали он не мог разобрать. И впервые, пожалуй, за всю жизнь Мёрдоку стало жутко до такой степени, что даже непроизвольно рвущийся наружу крик застрял у него в горле. Не сводя глаз с пруда, глава группы Гориллаз скрылся в зарослях, не желая привлекать к себе излишнего внимания, и напрямик кинулся к ограде, затаиваясь и прислушиваясь к удушливой тишине, напоминающей ушедшее от берегов море перед тем, как на прибрежный город обрушится гигантская волна. В самом ли деле нечто произошло потом, он уже не мог проверить, перепрыгнув ограду парка и волчьей поступью уходя от невидимой погони. Хотя, Медс не удивился бы, если бы, обернувшись, вдруг заметил облако тьмы, сгущающееся над его только что сломанной «клеткой».   
      Он ничего не рассказал Расселу и ТуДи в тот вечер, успевшим впасть в лёгкое волнение лишь потому, что Мёрдок всегда отзванивался им прежде, чем задержаться где-то на ночь.   
      Но с тех пор его внутреннее состояние всё отчётливее приобретало облик чёрной воронки, увитой паутиной космических хищников, чьи пасти выстреливают одна из одной.   
      Евангелист сама назвала Мёрдоку своё имя, но вот помощи от неё следовало ожидать только одной – побыстрее затащить басиста на дно, оборвав цикл его мучений. По всей видимости, она являлась кем-то вроде персонального ангела смерти и воплощения чувства вины за трагедию с Нудл.

      Отросшая тёмная чёлка ниспадает с лица, напоминая стрижку в стиле «эмо». Что ж, не так далеко от истины. Зато не позволяет заметить слёзы, текущие по его щекам.  
      - Мёрдок, я тебе могу чем-нибудь помочь? – Тихо и печально спрашивает Рассел, всё ещё обнимающий товарища со спины.  
      Тот медленно, несогласно качает головой, нащупывая во тьме, царящей внутри собственной головы, наполовину стёртые знания о том, как ходить. В свете лампы его глаза почему-то кажутся не чёрными – ещё сильнее потемневшими от залёгших вокруг синяков, - а серыми. Пепельными, точно крылья. Мёрдок чувствует, что ему становится совсем плохо; он встаёт с дивана, качнувшись назад и вовремя подхваченный рукой Раса, и шатающейся походкой неизлечимо больного человека идёт к двери. Периодически хватаясь за мебель, но каждый раз сохраняя равновесие.   
      - Послушай, Медс, это всё на самом деле очень серьёзно, и мы не можем просто сидеть и выжидать, чем обернётся происходящее с тобой. Ты сам понимаешь, что это ненормально, и так не должно быть. Если ты хотя бы раз посмотришься в зеркало, то поймёшь, о чём я говорю. Мне не понятно, что и кому ты пытаешься доказать своим страданием, или просто боишься рассказать, но, в любом случае… Если это – месть самому себе за случившееся с Нудл, то ты совершаешь самую большую и непоправимую ошибку в своей жизни, Медс. Поэтому, хочешь, или нет, но завтра утром я отвезу тебя в больницу. Прости, что не считаюсь с твоим мнением, но я не могу допустить, чтобы ты принёс себя в жертву во имя ничего. Мы любим тебя, дружище, ты нам нужен.   
      Мёрдок вздыхает - у него нет сил отвечать. Хотя от услышанных слов к горлу почему-то подкатывает комок, - и молча выходит из комнаты. Басист точно знает, что будет делать завтра, и его планы ни по одному параметру не совпадают с задумками Расса. Но ему об этом знать не обязательно.

      ТуДи, сидя на разобранной кровати в своей комнате, задумчиво перебирает клавиши электрического синтезатора, второй рукой выводя неопределённые каракули и загадочные символы у себя в дневнике, большей частью не глядя. Но для него это - особый вид высокого искусства, один из важнейших элементов в процессе работы и написания песен. ТуДи почти что погружён в нирвану, отгородившись её спасительным вакуумом от грусти и переживаний, болезненных покалываний негативными эмоциями в сердце. Это - не способ спрятаться от мира; он всё ещё переживает о маленькой Нудл, но так ему легче. Слезы почти высохли с тех пор, как он последний раз дал им волю; мышцы расслабились, и ему хорошо. Стю видит Нудл в своих дневных снах: её сияющую улыбку, яркие глаза, синее платье с блёстками. Ему представляется, что грядёт школьная вечеринка, и младшая сестра попросила научить её танцевать. Над ними – сапфировое звёздное небо, под ногами – облака, далеко внизу - речка, кажется, тянущаяся меж небоскрёбов неизвестного города, которая из-за них практически не видна. Он никогда ещё не ступал по настолько мягкой, пружинящей поверхности, похожей на ванильный зефир. Нудл счастливо смеётся; ТуДи слышит её смех в своей голове. Они движутся в ритме неба, пока голос в наушниках повторяет, словно мантру:

Спаси эту ночь,

Задержи рассвет.

Наступает завтра,

Но меня в нём нет.

      В плеере играет приятная тихая мелодия*, в такт которой он дирижирует цветным маркером. Музыка даёт ТуДи силу, столь необходимую в эти тяжёлые дни, и ею мальчик потом делится с другими. Вселенная блаженства и небесных мелодий – его любовь, его счастье, его поддержка, его вожделенная мечта и его наркотик.   
      Сегодня процесс создания новой песни продвигается не так быстро, как обычно, но ТуДи не унывает.   
      Парень на мгновение приоткрывает сомкнутые веки, и случайно замечает Мёрдока, словно сомнамбула, толкнувшегося в дверь ванной напротив его комнаты. Конечно же, ТуДи в курсе, что происходит с его товарищем по группе, но он не знает, до какой степени всё скверно, в особенности сегодня вечером. Синеволосый снимает наушники и внимательно прислушивается, готовый, если понадобится, бежать на помощь – к Рассу, или самостоятельно её оказывать.   
      С той стороны деревянной перегородки доносятся страдальческие стоны и надрывный кашель. ТуДи вздыхает и качает головой; нет, ничего критичного, даже несмотря на пугающее звуковое сопровождение. Мёрдок уже объяснил им в подробностях, по каким признакам должно становиться ясно, когда его пора спасать, чтобы парни не ходили за ним военным караулом и не дежурили у всех дверей подряд, включая сортир. Наживая тем самым паранойю и себе, и Никкалсу. К тому же, за несколько месяцев активного процесса разрушения Мёрдоком своей жизни, фронтмен и барабанщик научились по различным звукам ловить каждую волну его состояния – никакая больничная аппаратура не нужна. Натянутые до предела струны чужой боли настолько сильно резонируют, что ты сам, постоянно находясь рядом, начинаешь воспринимать их, как неотъемлемую часть своего тела. Волнение обостряет чувства, обнажает нервы, и уже невозможно отделаться от ощущения, что эта неправильная мелодия вечно звучит у тебя в ушах. Мёрдоку, в каком-то смысле, проще: он не боится, он уже привык. 

      Медс вытирает струйки бегущей по подбородку крови, настороженно прислушиваясь к своему организму. Определённо, он крупно просчитался, попробовав вытряхнуть ту наркоту в рот, чтобы она быстрее подействовала. Почему-то ему не больно, что заставляет мужчину усомниться в своей причастности к миру живых, и зябко передёрнуть плечами. Впрочем, ему действительно становится холодно, кожа покрывается крупными каплями липкого пота, а изображение в зеркале плывёт перед глазами. И хорошо: Медс, совершенно не расположен смотреть на свой новый облик, который никуда не годится. Басист знает, что сам себе устроил половину происходящего, мучаясь от комплекса вины не только из-за Нудл, но и собственной загубленной жизни, и того, что подвёл группу, чьё будущее теперь висит на волоске. Мёрдоку стыдно перед самим собой, но сейчас он ничего не может исправить.   
      Стянув наливающуюся свинцом руку с раковины, он последним усилием открывает кран с водой. Ощущая, как внутри что-то сжимают тисками, делает несколько глубоких вдохов, не позволяя боли и адреналину достигнуть мозга, и лишить контроля над действиями и мыслями.   
      Несколько месяцев назад Мёрдок уже проходил реабилитацию после наркотической зависимости. По всей видимости, даже самое смертельное оружие цивилизации не оказало на него особого действия – Иные, вместе с Евангелистом, не были галлюцинациями; они появились значительно раньше, сами по себе. Он сорвался в этот ад практически сразу после гибели его маленькой девочки, и в тот момент вряд ли давал себе отчёт о том, что делает. Но Медсу хватило силы остановиться; он нашёл её в себе даже, когда казалось, что и жизнь, в общем-то, ему не нужна, поскольку ребятам он уже не сумеет оказать поддержки ни в чём.   
      И вот, всё по новой. Мёрдок оскаливает клыки в вымученной усмешке:  
      «Вот тот самый случай, когда изречение: «Что нас не убило, сделает ещё сильнее» прямо противоположно реальности».   
      Медс, держась за отопительную батарею, смотрит, как вода неторопливо наполняет ванну до самых бортиков - словно поддразнивая его во время затянувшегося ожидания, - и затем принуждает сопротивляющееся, измотанное тело лечь в тёплую жидкость. Он уже выяснил, что в воде вызываемые веществом судороги проходят быстрее, и не столь интенсивны. За всё приходится платить, и цена эта высока. С него спросили далеко не полную стоимость его ошибок, встреча с тем, кому он задолжал, только ожидает Мёрдока впереди. Но, слава Богу, не сегодня. Мужчина совершает новый вдох, сжимает в кулаке перевёрнутый крестик – как единственную осязаемую и надёжную вещь в окружающем мире; его маяк, который не позволит сознанию окончательно отбыть в бездну, словно сбившемуся с курса кораблю. Цепочка и, возможно, не имеющий настоящей силы магический оберег – недостаточно прочный канат, чтобы вытащить Мёрдока из его западни; когда-нибудь золотые звенья порвутся, и он больше не сумеет выбраться из тёмного колодца.   
      Но сейчас Медсу всё это безразлично, он ловит лишь отрывки собственных мыслей. Вода наливается в ноздри, но ему кажется, что дышать уже нет необходимости. Так ли это на самом деле? В свинцовом теле плоть и кости превращаются в какое-то лёгкое эфемерное вещество, похожее на мифический Эфир – кровь богов. Он больше не бог, даже не падший ангел. Нефилим – запретный ребёнок божества и земной женщины, рождённый в союзе жаркой страсти и внеземной любви. Мёрдок никогда не видел свою мать, но она представляется ему самым прекрасным существом во вселенной, в сравнении с кем даже богиня Венера блекнет, как дешёвая копия рядом с бесценным сокровищем. Медс почти не испытывает к ней ненависти в эти минуты; она оставила сына, потому что устыдилась своей слабости, проявившейся во влечении к Иному. Кто бы ни был его настоящим отцом, это точно не Джейкоб Никкалс. 

      Блуждающий взгляд Мёрдока наталкивается на ТуДи, просунувшего голову в ванную. Заметив, что на него обратили внимание, подросток смущённо улыбается и уже обхватывает дверную ручку, собираясь уйти. Ему невдомёк, что происходит с Медсом, а на первый взгляд всё хорошо.  
      - Насмотрелся? Теперь брысь отсюда! – Преодолевая сонливую лень, рявкает волк, прикованный цепью ко дну колодца. Слишком гордый, чтобы просить о помощи. Слишком смелый, чтобы признать опасность реальной. 

      Мёрдоку тоже снится Нудл. Она приходит к нему на морской берег, садится рядом и нежно гладит по щеке. А у басиста нет сил, чтобы приласкать дочь в ответ, поведать ей всё, что не успел рассказать. Даже оторваться от земли – за гранью его возможностей. Его тело здесь, но разум дрейфует в безоблачном голубом небе и, временами, у него складывается впечатление, что видит происходящее одновременно и своими глазами, и с высоты птичьего полёта. Когда-нибудь наркотики отрежут ему путь назад, когда-нибудь он не сможет вернуться в свою физическую оболочку, и останется свободным навсегда. А пока цепь тяжела, и поднять её невозможно, как невозможно выбраться из-под обломков рухнувшего небоскрёба.  
      Губы Нудл движутся, она что-то говорит или поёт, но звуки не затрагивают слух Мёрдока. Её голос навечно заперт в его голове, шумящей в такт морскому прибою. Вслед за волнами накатывает чувство, которое басист ненавидел всю свою жизнь – отвратительное, обезоруживающее и обездвиживающее бессилие. Чувство, до такой степени невыносимое, когда тебе жизненно необходимо куда-то вмешаться и немедленно исправить все ошибки, что оно одно в состоянии загнать тебя в могилу. Потому что ощущение безвыходности неизменно сменяется слепым отчаянием. Не для, теперь уже взрослого, Мёрдока; но ни в этот раз. Его маленькой Нудл больше нет, здесь – лишь её копия, призванная скрасить его переполненное болью существование, и согреть последний осколок души, пока что хранящий в себе частицу солнечного света. Иллюзия, остаточное воспоминание.  
      Она никогда не вернётся, вне зависимости от того, будет ли он кричать в бездну, призывая «верхних» и «нижних» богов откликнуться, и внять его мольбам. Мертворожденные дети - не чистокровные Иные, - столь ничтожны, что они не заслужили ничего, даже благоволения собственных всемогущих родителей. Но Мёрдок ещё ни разу не просил помощи, всю жизнь боролся, добиваясь желаемого с боем. Почему он уверовал, что сумел доказать им свою силу, и теперь имеет право на единственную просьбу?   
      Голос, не отпускающий Мёрдока, не принадлежит Нудл. Зов похожих на сирен тварей со дна, или, если он осмелится признать это когда-нибудь – шёпот подкрадывающегося сумасшествия.

      Над его головой – потолок спальни, и он не помнит, как сюда попал. Возможно, на автомате выбрался из ванной и дошёл сам; нечто подобное бывало раньше. Или Рассел - верный товарищ, - нашёл его спящим в остывшей воде и принёс. Он всегда помогает, он молодец. Хорошо, что догадался не будить, потому что сон с его маленькой девочкой стоит тысячи дней, прожитых в реальности.   
      По щекам Медса текут слёзы, и он закрывает глаза, чтобы поскорее увидеться с Нудл вновь. 

 

      ТуДи разбужен стуком, доносящимся из коридора: довольно странным, поскольку к шороху шагов примешиваются явные отзвуки переносимых с места на место больших предметов. Сомнительно, что с утра в субботу парни затеяли ремонт или перестановку мебели. Никакую музыкальную аппаратуру сегодня, тем более, не привезут. Парень сладко зевает, тянется, прогибаясь всем телом, словно кот, и переворачивается на правый бок. Шесть тридцать на электронных часах. ТуДи удивлённо моргает, встряхивает взлохмаченной головой, чтобы хотя бы на время выйти из-под полога сонной пелены и разведать обстановку. Не то, чтобы он очень заинтересован скидывать с себя тёплое одеяло, и в одних шортах – ведь халат и тапочки, как всегда, лень искать в царстве Хаоса, раскинувшегося на просторах его комнаты, - топать по прохладному коридору. Но, вероятнее всего, спросонья, ТуДи представляется, что к ним в дом могли пробраться воры, хотя не то, чтобы кристально ясно представляет, какова будет его посильная помощь в борьбе с городской преступностью. Но чувство долга и инстинкт охранника родного логова, неожиданно, решают сыграть бравый марш у парня голове. Синеволосый подхватывает чёрную биту, стоящую у ножки кровати на всякий случай – недаром же он регулярно читает свежие гайды, рассказывающие, как следует противостоять нечисти, ведущей не в меру активную ночной жизнь.   
      Конечно, задача перед бандитами стоит непростая, как в хорошей игре жанра survival horror. Во-первых, обойти внушающую уважение площадь студии, обыскивая в каждую комнату на предмет хранящихся там ценностей. Само по себе непосильная задача, поскольку неиспользуемые комнаты закрыты, а ключи от прочих постоянно теряются именно в тот момент, когда этого меньше всего ожидаешь, и обнаруживаются при ещё более странных обстоятельствах. В связи с чем, группа на всех основаниях предполагает, что в доме водятся другие привидения, кроме Дела. Дел божится, что он ничего никогда не трогал, и вообще, глупые шутки - ниже уровня его утончённого вкуса, не говоря уже о банальных. Однако потом ключи от гаража всё равно обнаруживаются в носках Мёрдока, которые он потерял ещё в прошлом году – сразу после того, как ему их подарили на день рождения, - а носки, в свою очередь, лежат в пыли под тумбочкой, в комнате, не открывавшейся, наверное, с самого дня покупки студии. Где даже окна забиты досками, потому что стёкла там давным-давно разбил какой—то пакостник, и через расколы страшно дует зимой. Если воры при таком раскладе смогут обойти дом полностью, ТуДи лично наймёт их на роль гидов и держателей ключей ото всех комнат.   
      Во-вторых, пять этажей делятся по степени обжитости и соответствующей захламлённости. Таким образом, найти в валяющемся повсюду добре что-то действительно дорогое, не являющееся при том косящей под фирменную вещь штучкой – квест шестидесятого уровня. Комната Рассела, в сравнении с остальными тремя, самая более-менее прибранная. Там нет мусора в виде давно вскрытых и наполовину съеденных пакетиков с чипсами – коим изобилуют уютные норки Мёрдока и ТуДи, - просто царит высокохудожественный беспорядок человека, коллекционирующего музыкальные диски и хранящего добрую половину баллончиков с краской и деталей машин у себя в комнате. Большой гараж в полуподвальном помещении – тоже святой храм Рассела; любой, вошедший туда без разрешения и осмелившийся переложить с места на место одну малюсенькую гаечку, будет две недели драить студию так, чтобы она сияла, как золотой зуб барабанщика. Мёрдок прекрасно об этом знает: однажды он имел неосторожность припарковать свой байк в неположенном месте. И даже пробовал, чисто ради веселья, спровоцировать ТуДи кое-что там переставить. В итоге, безобидный, но эффектный нагоняй получили они оба – потому что Расс сразу догадался, кто подстрекатель к вторжению в нирвану его индивидуальной мастерской. Для Стюарта же воспитательно-помывочные работы были призваны стать уроком, чтобы впредь он не был таким наивным, умел более весомо высказывать собственное мнение.   
      Мёрдок бы не был Мёрдоком, не придумай он, как обыкновенное и скучное мытьё машины превратить в рекламу своей неповторимой личности. Острозубая личность вышла в плавках, фуражке и очках летчика, уже заранее влажно блестящая, после чего Рассел виновато посмотрел на Ди, шепнул ему: «Не дожидайся триумфа этого безобразия, сделай вид, что всё закончил, и уходи. Тихо и быстро». Оказалось, волновались зря они оба: Рассел получил сияющую, точно боевой орден, машину, а девушки в сети насмерть дрались за возможность попасть к компьютеру, и в прямом эфире увидеть, чем решили порадовать искушённую публику красивые мальчики из «анти-бойсбенда» «Гориллаз».  
       Сам ТуДи терпеть не может наводить порядок: это замечательное качество ему привили родители, насмерть замечавшие ребёнка культурным воспитанием. Они никогда ничего не говорили вслух, но Стю чувствовал себя ужасно неуютно, если кто-то входил к нему, и видел там отсутствие симметрии и чистоты, подобной музейным экспозициям. В храм музыки и любви (к себе родному и единственному) Мёрдока никто практически не заходил; и он окажется первым «боссом» на пути жаждущих разжиться чужим имуществом, поскольку комната Медса расположена ближе всего к входной двери. Это – уже первая причина, способная всерьёз помешать расхитить «Конг Студио», как какую-нибудь гробницу, а ребятам, таким образом, не нуждаются в сигнализации. У Медса слух волка, реакция дикой кошки и челюсти гиены. А если в темноте посветить фонариком ему в глаза, они светятся бледным малиновым цветом. Пройти мимо Мёрдока ночью постороннему человеку - невозможно. Но если ворам, неимоверным образом, удастся, дальше их будут ждать широкие объятия Рассела; и вот этого босса ещё никто не проходил.  
      Хождение продолжается этажом ниже. ТуДи настороженно выглядывает из-за перил вокруг лестничной площадки, присев за ними на корточки, хотя даже для его худосочной фигурки деревянные подпорки – прикрытие весьма ненадёжное. Однако поворот коридора загораживает обзор, и парень вынужденно спускается на этаж. Понять, где происходит действо, не составляет труда, и его догадку красноречиво подтверждает дорожка из разбросанных вещей, ведущая в комнату Мёрдока. Можно вздохнуть спокойно, поскольку тех, кто копается в его вещах, Медс достанет даже из подземного царства; значит, никаких грабителей и в помине нет. Но вопрос, чем же глава группы занимается - в такую рань и в своём до крайности плачевном состоянии, - по-прежнему актуален. Конечно, это личное дело Медса, как проводить утро выходного дня, но предыдущее волнение ТуДи сменяется предчувствием чего-то очень нехорошего. Внезапно, он ощущает себя котёнком, хозяева которого намереваются уехать, бросив его одного в пустом доме.   
      Парень не знает, как объяснить эти до крайности странные мысли, и пытается уговорить себя пойти спать, пока Мёрдок не заметил его и не рявкнул что-нибудь вроде: «Ты ни фига не высыпаешься, а на студийных записях потом, как сонная муха, нанюхавшаяся средства от комаров!» Вполне справедливый упрёк, такое случалось пару раз. Но ТуДи не виноват, что его горячо любимая муза творит над ним всё, что ей вздумается. Может разбудить ранним утром, чтобы он срочно записал пару строчек, или не позволяет угомониться до полуночи, пока кто-нибудь из взрослых не хлопнет его по плечу, освободив от вдохновенного транса.   
      Стю замирает, осознавая, какой огромный промежуток времени минул с тех пор, как он в последний раз слышал командный голос Мёрдока. Басист вообще почти разговаривал в последнее время ни с ним, ни с Расселом. При встрече в коридоре, Медс обычно провожал ТуДи взглядом стеклянных глаз, от которого подростку становилось не по себе, потому что так смотрят люди, стоящие напротив тебя на противоположном краю пропасти, когда между вами рушится последний спасительный мост. И неясно, кому из вас двоих уготованы б _о_ льшие страдания, следом за тем, как эти связующие нити будут сожжены. Иногда ТуДи видит в глазах Мёрдока буквально сжигающее его изнутри желание что-то ему сказать; но оно, раз за разом, искусственно гасится, вторя огню в глазах. Басист проделывал над собой титаническое усилие, отворачивался и проходил мимо, будто бы ничего не происходит.   
      Мёрдоку больно и он прячется, подобно раненому, но осторожному волку, знающему, что люди не только могут оказать тебе помощь, но и содрать с тебя шкуру. То ли боясь показать свою слабость, то ли считает себя не вправе перекладывать очень серьёзные проблемы на чужие плечи. Раньше между ТуДи и Медсом никогда не стояли невидимые стены; границы личного пространства – это другое, это необходимое каждому человеку. И не важно, сколько Медс отгораживался от своей группы показной неприкосновенностью своих чувств и нежеланием казаться «слишком сентиментальным», он никогда не выглядел так, словно боялся признаться, что с ним происходит нечто ужасное.   
      Чувство страха Мёрдоку незнакомо, он сильнее их всех, вместе взятых. Ещё активнее эти качества проявились после гибели Нудл. Медс был человеком, в которого ТуДи готов был верить до последнего. Даже, когда всё вокруг казалось мёртвым и рухнувшим. Сейчас складывалось впечатление, что Мёрдок заточил сам себя в крепости из колючего терновника, который теперь ранит и его, пытающегося выбраться, и тех, кто хочет прорваться к нему. Вынуждая отступить обе стороны, но так не может продолжаться вечно. Или Медс поможет себе, или им придётся прорываться с боем, несмотря на возможное пролитие крови.   
        
      Вещи разбросаны не только в спальне басиста, но и ещё в некоторых комнатах. Они сдвинуты со своих мест, и кое-что вытащено из разнообразных мест хранения, как если бы приходивший сюда человек искал нечто конкретное. Но ТуДи заинтересован не самим фактом, а стоящими посреди комнаты двумя чемоданами и спортивной сумкой. Синеволосый ничего не понимает, удивлённо созерцая это зрелище, и не двигаясь с места, будто дожидаясь, когда неодушевлённые предметы расскажут ему о происходящем. Потом резко приходит в себя, словно просыпается от толчка, кладёт биту у стены и быстро заглядывает в багаж. Вне всяких сомнений, Мёрдок собирает только свои вещи и то, что может пригодиться в долгой дороге: еду, какие-то полезные предметы. Певец растерянно и испуганно осматривается по сторонам, словно брошенный ребёнок. Непонимание сменяется нарастающей паникой, в голове вспыхивает искра пульсирующей боли. Но ТуДи не хватает времени сориентироваться, поскольку за спиной раздаются шаги, заставляющие парня вздрогнуть всем телом, ощутив горячую волну жара, и нырнуть под кровать. Если Медс обнаружит его в своей священной обители, то убьёт, даже будучи при смерти. Стю это прекрасно известно, и он никогда бы не зашёл сюда не из страха, а из уважения к своему товарищу.   
      Мужчина появляется в дверях, облаченный в чёрные джинсы и тёмно-синюю безрукавку, держа сложенную куртку на согнутой руке; тем самым лишний раз приводя в ужас бунтующее против действительности сознание ТуДи. На вид он выглядит совершенно нормальным и здоровым, даже синяки под глазами не настолько уж заметны. Мёрдок замирает на пороге, медленно поворачивает голову и долгим, подозрительным взглядом окидывает прикорнувшую в коридоре биту. Стюарт сжимается, как кролик в норе, пока что надёжно скрытый длинной бахромой покрывала, свешивающейся по периметру кровати. Конечно, максимум, что ему может сделать Медс, это треснуть кроссовкой по попе, и, не стесняясь в выражениях, объяснить, почему «вот так» делать хорошо, а «наоборот» - очень плохо. Не будь у Медса сломан нос, он давно бы учуял постороннего в своей комнате, как гончая - затаившуюся лисицу.  
      Но нет, шаги удаляются вглубь комнаты. ТуДи не может видеть, что там происходит – он боится двинуться с места, - но слышит звук заталкивания в сумку вещей. На фоне тишины раздаётся тихий скрип кровати, матрас ощутимо прогибается под весом тела, и бедный парень понимает, что его надёжное убежище трансформировалось в тюремную камеру. Где пыльно, темно, холодно без верхней одежды, и сидеть можно только на четвереньках, положив голову на сложенные на полу руки. По запаху табака ТуДи удаётся определить, что происходит «там, наверху», но к счастью, это длится совсем недолго. Мёрдок встаёт и вновь куда-то уходит, подросток выбирается из-под кровати, отряхивая серые комья пыли с волос и шортов.   
      Головная боль превращается в противное ноющее чувство, тупым камнем впившееся в затылок. ТуДи не может осознать, есть ли в поступке, который он намерен совершить прямо сейчас, хоть капля здравого смысла; и ему простительно, ведь он – несчастная жертва черепно-мозговой травмы, вынужденная пожизненно принимать такие сильно действующие таблетки, что космос внутри головы становится пугающе реальным пространством. Но парень уверен, как никогда прежде: эта задумка – единственное, что он в данный момент он может сделать для своего товарища. Поэтому ставить под вопрос её целесообразность не имеет смысла.  
      Стю, крадучись, выходит из комнаты, мысленно давая себе установку уложиться в три минуты, и бесшумным вихрем исчезает на третьем этаже. Не важно, когда Медс вернётся, но это, без сомнения, произойдёт уже после претворения в жизнь его собственного плана. Натягивая на себя первую попавшуюся, более-менее тёплую одежду, он впихивает в карман мобильник, упаковку таблеток. И несётся вниз, рискуя не рассчитать грации своего неуклюжего, по-прежнему растущего, но весьма неравномерно, тела, и споткнуться о любую ступеньку. Коридор всё так же тёмен и пуст, из-за крайней от лестницы двери доносится богатырский храп Рассела. А комната напротив принадлежала Нудл. Губы ТуДи трогает бледная улыбка, он машет невидимому привидению, шепчет слова прощания и скрывается в спальне Мёрдока.  
      Отправься он прямо сейчас к Расселу и расскажи ему обо всём – события потекли бы в совершенно ином русле, но едва ли этот путь мог улучшить их по факту. Та же самая история повторялась бы раз от раза, пока не пришла к своему логическому завершению. От судьбы не убежишь, особенно если ищешь лобового столкновения с ней, и испытываешь её терпение. Так Мёрдок поступал всю свою жизнь, и он научил ТуДи тому же самому. Хотя, Бог свидетель, едва ли басиста группы Гориллаз можно назвать лучшим образцом для подражания. Но это – единственный человек в жизни Стю, перед которым – он видел воочию, - даже Смерть склонялась в земном поклоне. И то немногое, чем парень мог отплатить Медсу за всё, что глава «Гориллаз» для него сделал: осознать величину и важность ответственности, которую ему непременно нужно возложить на свои плечи, принятием её, и с готовностью нести до конца. Возможно, ТуДи не хватает смелости, но у него большое любящее сердце, он полон детской устремлённости стать спасителем всего мира.   
        
      В чемодане - душно, темно и тесновато, хотя парень постарался максимально утрамбовать одежду, чтобы его фигура снаружи оставалась незаметной. Стюарту повезло, что в свои шестнадцать он сложен, как ребёнок: заподозрить его присутствие по весу не просто. К тому же, чемодан на колёсиках. Остаётся надеяться, что у Медса не лежит здесь что-нибудь ценное, которое он решит достать, и наткнётся на тёплый подарочек. Мысль о том, как быть, если басист полезет в чемодан за вещами, не приходила к ТуДи вообще. Равно как, на каком транспорте тот поедет, в какую точку мира, и будут ли там досматривать багаж. Стюарт мог легко подставить своего товарища в этом случае, но, пожалуй, сумел бы, случись подобное в действительности, убедить кого угодно, что Медс вовсе не занимается незаконным перевозом детей с неопределёнными целями.   
      Подросток прихватил с собой наушники, плохо представляя, насколько затратной в плане психических и физических ресурсов окажется поездка, но надеясь развлечь себя в дороге. Однако принятые им таблетки от головной боли – от волнения ТуДи немного напутал с дозировкой, - подействовали быстрее всего остального, и парень благополучно проспал до самого конца. Теперь даже дорога до пункта назначения осталась для ТуДи тайной за семью печатями: как они добирались сюда, и на чём. Стю пригрелся, свернувшись клубочком на ворохе одежды, в тёплой духоте, не разбавляемой даже просачивающимся через слегка расстёгнутую молнию воздухом. Мысли о том, где они оказались, начали приводить ТуДи во всё большее волнение, поскольку он не предполагал остаться вместе с багажом где-нибудь в дали от Мёрдока, или вообще без возможности до него добраться. Снаружи, между тем, витала напряжённая тишина, и ТуДи с трудом удержался, чтобы не спросить, есть ли там кто-нибудь живой. Учитывая состояние, в котором он видел вчера Мёрдока, перспектива в самом деле не найти никого, подходящего под данное определение, пугала до дрожи. Ко всему прочему, психологическая стабильность его друга обладала способностью изменяться скачкообразно. Медс то вёл себя вполне нормально, изредка умудряясь даже шутить и огрызаться, но всего через пару дней его захлёстывал океан апатии, превращающий живого человека в ходячий труп, выжженный изнутри дотла. Которого, в отличие от прочих зомби, Стю не боялся, а наоборот, очень хотел выразить ему своё сочувствие. Но даже пытаться не стоило, поскольку в такие моменты глава их группы вообще ничего не чувствовал.   
      Может быть, ТуДи мерещилось, но несколько раз он даже слышал звуки, похожие на сдавленные рыдания, за дверью его спальни. Не исключено, что Стюарт совершил бы самоубийственный по меркам «иерархии» в их команде шаг, и вошёл бы внутрь, но тем самым ситуация могла стать только хуже. Чувствуя, как в его личную жизнь нагло вмешиваются, Мёрдок закроется ото всех и вся окончательно, и неизвестно, в чём ещё научится топить своё горе. Медсу проще загнать себя на тот свет, чем сознаться, что ему плохо.   
      Как, оказывается, легко обратить внутреннюю силу человека против него самого, просто перенаправив в отрицательное русло. В случае с Мёрдоком, его чувство вины из-за гибели девочки, ответственность за которую басист взял целиком и полностью на себя, обернулось болезненной одержимостью. С самого первого дня, чем дальше, тем сильнее он превращался из нормального человека в безмолвную, забитую собственной совестью и раненным сознанием, полуживую сущность, ещё сильнее похожую на растение, чем лежавший два года в коме, сбитый машиной ТуДи. Всё вышеперечисленное проявлялось пугающими темпами, заставляя ребят не без оснований усомниться, имеют ли они дело с одной только депрессией. Но что бы ещё Мёрдок не проделывал над собой, он прятался, как партизан в центре вражеской территории. Однако войну он вёл с самим собой – своими несчастными разумом и телом.   
      Впрочем, как только сегодняшний облик Мёрдока возродился в памяти, у ТуДи, хоть на малую долю секунды, отлегло от сердца, и парень позволил себе предположить: возможно, всё не настолько плохо.   
      Усилием воли заставив затёкшую и совершенно нечувствительную руку вытянуться вперёд, синеволосый полежал так около минуты, позволяя крови притечь обратно в конечность. Потом нащупал приоткрытую щель на молнии, отодвинул два бегунка в стороны и, наконец, выбрался из своего плена; точнее говоря, сумел освободить голову. Дальше подростку пришлось полежать ещё немного, постепенно возвращая своему сжавшемуся в позе эмбриона телу подвижность. И только после этого он получил шанс оглядеться, не опасаясь, что от чересчур резкого движения судорогой сведёт шею.   
      Сумки бросили возле самых ступеней высокой деревянной лестницы, идущей, по всей видимости, из коридора. Обстановка выглядит красиво и богато, но не вычурно, однако отель напоминает менее всего - в культурных местах багажом клиентов не разбрасываются. Сумеречное помещение пропахло пылью сильнее, чем пространство под кроватью Мёрдока, но не грязное, хотя здесь, определённо, никто не жил минимум полгода. Воздух кажется немного влажным и задохнувшимся, со смутной примесью какого-то химического запаха, наподобие резины.   
      Медса поблизости не видно, и ТуДи пока не понимает, успокоиться этим фактом, или наоборот, пора переживать, потому что неясно, куда он делся. Парню приходится проверить несколько открытых комнат на своём пути, но они оказались пустыми. ТуДи обходит практически весь второй этаж и, наконец, обнаруживает Мёрдока в одной из крайних, практически в полной темноте, поскольку солнце за окном одним краем утонуло за горизонтом, а свет в комнате включён. За окном видна угольно-чёрная бездна, не отражающая золотой ореол умирающего дня, но будто втягивающая его, как чёрная материя – ребристая, колышущаяся, ежеминутно вздымающаяся и опадающая, словно грудная клетка чудовища. ТуДи кажется, что кто-то невидимый и ужасный смотрит на него из глубины; подросток вздрагивает, и едва не запинается за порог, невольно попятившись назад. Ему требуется около минуты, чтобы узнать в тёмном провале пустоты обыкновенную воду – океан или море. В жизни он не видел столько воды.   
      В начале Стю подумал, что и здесь никого нет; пока не разглядел на смятом покрывале стоящей вдоль окна кровати очертания человеческого тела. Последние лучи освещают тёмную одежду неподвижно лежащего на спине человека, создавая какую-то призрачную, нереалистичную, и от того ещё более пугающую атмосферу. Мёрдок не издаёт вообще никаких звуков, кажется, даже не дышит. Или, быть может, это слух Стюарта резко ухудшился из-за шума пульсирующей в висках крови. В непонятном доме сразу становится неуютно до ужаса: где-то открыто окно, и по коридору гуляет ветер, посвистывая в каминной трубе зала, мимо которого ТуДи прошёл пару минут назад. Пыль клубится, разметаемая по углам, как будто здесь отныне живёт и усердно наводит порядок погодное явление, а не прошлые хозяева, кем бы они ни были.   
      Стю явственно ощущает, как все его лазурные волоски встают дыбом, а рубашка успела уже насквозь промокнуть от холодного пота. Кому-то подобный страх может показаться иррациональным в свете того, что Стюарт прожил четыре года в здании обветшалого завода, более всего напоминающего клинику-тюрьму какого-нибудь сумасшедшего доктора (Медс ехидно скалился и намекал, что не зря, выходит, он оканчивал медицинское училище), или цех по производству роботов-убийц. Стеклянные окна в полстены, огромные помещения - пустые и гулкие, напоминающие ангары для какого-то оборудования, несколько метров подземных коридоров непонятного предназначения. Приложив ладонь к стенной щели, можно было ощутить сквозняк, словно ветер гулял между плоскостями кирпичной кладки, способной посрамить иную крепость, по неведомым потайным проходам. Странные приспособления на стенах и потолке «Конг Студио» походили то ли на подъёмные краны, то ли на гигантские дыбы. А зимой в полости вентиляционных труб с такой силой завывали ветры, точно в железных коробах вдоль стен спали демоны. И возвели этот странный дом, где, к тому же, регулярно пропадали вещи, напротив заброшенного кладбища.   
      Только ТуДи боится не привидений, которых может и не быть, а наличия вполне осязаемого трупа. Похоже, в здании никого нет, и им, при любых обстоятельствах, предстоит провести ночь в компании друг друга. Оставаться в неведении и ждать, что будет дальше, невыносимо и не в пример ужаснее, чем подойти и проверить. К тому же, внутри Стю вдруг прокатывается горячая волна возопившего стыда: пока он стоит тут и выясняет отношения со своей трусостью, его друг может быть уже на волосок от смерти.   
      Мотивировать себя ещё большим страхом удалось блестяще: ТуДи моментально срывается места, обнаруживает неработающий выключатель на стене и, включив фонарик на мобильном телефоне, оказывается у кровати. Радужка открытых глаз Мёрдока, как обычно, при падении на них прямого луча света, отражает малиновый блик – наподобие свечения глаз у кошек. Если присмотреться, они, на самом деле, окрашены в насыщенный стальной серый с коричневатым оттенком, а вовсе не сплошной чёрный. Похожий цвет глаз распространен среди волков с серебристым мехом, и Мёрдока, вне всяких сомнений, любят за дикую и хищную, воистину звериную красоту, которая притягивает своей противоестественностью, как нечто запретное, одновременно вызывая дрожь ужаса. Но правый глаз несёт в себе отпечаток явления довольно-таки потустороннего: радужная оболочка будто подсвечена изнутри красным фонариком. Она действительно светилась, всегда, делая заметными все золотистые прожилки, и неизменно напоминая ТуДи о роботе из научно-фантастического боевика. Однако эффект гетерохромии (разноцветных глаз) всё равно присутствовал, поэтому один глаз видел лучше другого. Мёрдок предполагал, что зрение красного улучшается ночью, а тёмно-серого - при свете дня.  
      Ещё одна жутковатая особенность: глаза реагировали на свет независимо друг от друга. Случайно заметившие это посторонние, надо полагать, скоропостижно седели, поэтому Медс нередко носил чёрные очки в общественных местах. Не на сцене, конечно – это лишило бы его одной из главных «фишек», предававших ему харизмы. Мало того, глаза могли поворачиваться к точке, на которой басист концентрировал внимание, с задержкой в полсекунды. Способность хамелеона смотреть в разные стороны она, конечно, не давала. Скорее, это был некий врождённый дефект, связанный с не слишком хорошими генами: отец Медса был хроническим запойным алкоголиком. По словам Мёрдока, когда стоило ему резко перевести взгляд - изображение смазывалось на долю секунды, что его порядком раздражало.   
      Зрачок правого глаза фокусируется на источнике света, словно объектив фотоаппарата. Но левый – стеклянный и подёрнутый пеленой, - даже не двинулся с места, вызвав у ТуДи приступ нервной дрожи. В синем свечении лицо, бледное до такой степени, что, кажется, оно утратило смуглый бронзовый оттенок, похоже на посмертную маску. По-прежнему неуверенный в состоянии своего друга, парень нагнулся ниже, проверяя, дышит ли он вообще, или все творящиеся тут ужасы – последствия чего-то кошмарного и непоправимого. В этот момент Мёрдок неизвестно, какими силами, поднимает худую, обтянутую кожей по костям руку, просвечивающую от голода. И попытался заслониться ею глаза, но пальцы не слушались.  
      - Ди? – Прошелестел он. – Убери свет, больно.   
      ТуДи поспешно отодвинул фонарь, но мужчина всё равно застонал и свернулся клубочком на кровати, обхватив руками голову. Прижав подбородок к груди, он подтянул согнутые в коленях ноги, и упёрся в них лбом.   
      - Чем мне тебе помочь? – Быстро сориентировался подросток.  
      - Дырчатый, ты идиотина, - не услышав его, продолжал Мёрдок, трясясь всем телом, словно через него непрерывно шёл электрический ток. – Наградил же меня Бог такой дубиной стоеросовой.   
      - Я понимаю… - тихо согласился ТуДи.   
      Внимая приказам подсознания, даже не задумываясь над своими действиями, парень положил ладонь на спину своему наставнику и слегка приобнял его, сев на корточки у постели. Раньше Медс в жизни не позволил бы опуститься до подобного рода фамильярностей. С Нудл – пожалуйста, с Расселом – сколько угодно, негр считал ТуДи младшим братишкой, но ни в коем случае не с ним.   
      - Нет, ты совершенно ничего не понимаешь, - обречённым голосом, преисполненным такой горечи, что без труда затопит целую вселенную, отозвался басист. – И ничем ты мне не поможешь, слышишь? Уже слишком поздно.  
      - Почему? – Жалобно вопросил ТуДи, крепче вцепляясь в рубашку Мёрдока. От страха вперемешку с напряжением, голова подростка наполнилась белым шумом, и разум превратился в вакуум без всяких мыслей.   
      - Потому что я принял слишком большую дозу, и теперь придётся ждать, когда она прекратит действовать! – Рыкнул Медс, находящийся совершенно не в том состоянии, чтобы пускаться в долгие объяснения. Он едва мог шевелить языком.  
      Вещество подействовало абсолютно противоположным ожиданию образом, и теперь, вместо полного притупления всех чувств, он медленно и мучительно проходит каждый из этапов сверления огромной дыры в его черепной коробке. По всей видимости, где-то на уровне лба, вместо третьего глаза. Горло перехватывает от боли, и Мёрдок не может даже кричать, стараясь вдохнуть или выдохнуть между этими приступами, чтобы его организм не остался без кислорода. Тело преодолевает липкую волну страха, ледяными щупальцами прорастающего внутри вен; которые словно бы замедляют проток крови, и терновым венцом, по спирали, стискиваются на его шее влажными жгутами. Словно жаждущий крови сумасшедший кальмар, готовый вот-вот пропихнуться ему в глотку. Медс видит щупальца воочию, и видение предстаёт перед ним настолько ярко, что от несуществующего давления в горле и ощущения движущегося склизкого комка начинает тошнить. Тварь жадно вгрызается во внутренние органы, сливаясь с телом мужчины в агонизирующий комок спазмов, в противоестественном и отвратительном симбиозе коего жертва хрипит от боли, а паразит дрожит от наслаждения, истязая все струны его сущности, и доводя себя подпиткой от человеческой энергии до эйфории. Всё это напоминает жуткую картину художника Гигера.   
      Мозгу не хватает кислорода, он постепенно засыпает, но не отключается полностью, начиная транслировать галлюцинации, будто неисправный, наполовину сгоревший телевизор. Но тело расслабляется; в нём и кости превращаются в желе. Мёрдоку кажется, что он всё это чувствует. На ум приходят невольные ассоциации с гусеницей, в которую подселилась какая-то зараза, теперь, потихоньку, поглощающая её изнутри, чтобы потом оставить высосанную кожицу, прорвать её и вылупиться.   
      Басист стоит на краю пропасти – огромной воронки, отторгающей свет сильнее, чем сама тьма, - затягивающей его вовнутрь. Обнажённая грудь увешана неподъёмными оккультными, христианскими и символами каких-то древних народов, на гигантских много звеньевых цепях. В их сочетании нет никакого смысла даже для самого отъявленного демонолога, они больше похожи на вериги, покрытые лохмотьями ржавчины, что присыпают и жгут открытые раны. На нём нет, кажется, вообще никакой одежды, а из бездны поднимается густой чёрный смог, не позволяющий дышать, забивающий лёгкие пеплом; и опаляющий кожу жар.   
      - Возьми меня за руку, - шепчет Мёрдок и смыкает мокрые пальцы с давно отросшими ногтями на подрагивающей ладони, - и держи так, не отпускай, пока я не скажу.   
      Ему нужен якорь, чтобы не утонуть на дне бездны, не захлебнуться полуночным сиянием её чрева, где светят обманчиво привлекательные искры хищных и до безумия красивых морских цветов. Они выныривают из тёмной воды, раскачиваются, словно люминесцентные змеи, и сплетаются в танце с его телом. Прекрасные, точно зимний иней на окне, и опасные, словно сама Смерть. Их притворные ласки так же нежны, как остро заточенные клинки в руках самураев. Пожелай они убить его, они давно бы претворили идею в жизнь, однако они играют, дразнят его голосами сирен, коим невозможно противостоять. У них нет даже человеческого тела, но внеземные цветы не платонически притягивают его; противоестественность действа вызывает отторжение… и, одновременно, они настолько красивы в своей непорочной чистоте. С лепестками, свёрнутыми в форме флюоресцирующих лимонно-зелёных игл. Эти порождения мёртвого космоса ещё опаснее Иных, потому что они появляются из ниоткуда и могут моментально скрыться в ничто.   
      В темноте синего неба, над водой виден силуэт Евангелиста в белых с золотым одеждах. На этот раз у неё есть три пары ангельских крыльев, источающих бледно-зелёный свет; как будто между перьями натянута паутина, а в ней запутались светлячки. Иная ехидно скалит зубы, её четыре ока неотрывно смотрят басисту в глаза. В одном из них зрачок повёрнут параллельно горизонту, во втором он похож на звёзду, в третьем радужки вообще две.   
      - Ты так и не спас меня, Мёрдок Никкалс! – Шипит она и, как кажется мужчине, издевательски складывает ладони в молящемся жесте. Если кто-то дал ей имя, действительно вкладывая тот смысл, который оно должно в себе нести. И если среди святых поощряется подобное поведение, он никогда не будет иметь с ними дела. – Напрасно я пыталась излечить твою душу от скверны – она поражена ею слишком глубоко. Ты умираешь.  
      - Спасибо Капитану Очевидность, а то я не заметил! Твои «очень мудрые» умозаключения и диагнозы не интересуют меня ровно настолько, насколько мне начхать, зачем ты вообще здесь появилась, и преследуешь меня всю дорогу.  
      - Вообще-то, я собиралась помочь. Ну, раз тебя моя помощь не устраивает… - изобразив голосом невинную овечку, порядком удивлённую отказом, Иная в задумчивости постучала коготками друг о друга. – Только прежде чем уйти, заберу с собой то, что принадлежит мне по праву.   
      Будь она человеком, её можно было бы назвать красивой: эти длинные изящные пальцы смотрелись бы элегантно, играя на пианино, или нежно сжатые в ладони кавалера на балу. Стройные ножки в короткой юбочке… К несчастью, чем выше от пояса, тем меньше определение «привлекательный» подходило к её облику. Похоже, демоны считают своим долгом не только прийти к Мёрдоку всем скопом, но ещё и поиздеваться над его чувством прекрасного.   
      - Зря, нужно было придумать что-нибудь более оригинальное, чем утопить меня в пруду. И напрасно мечтаешь запугать меня одной только своей страшной рожей. Пока что я не заметил претворения в жизнь твоих «ужасающих» угроз, а? Боишься, что я окажусь тебе не по зубам? – Парень осклабился. Евангелист, не отводя взгляда, молча копается во внутренностях его головы, перетрясая мысли, как пыльные шубы в шкафу. Складывалось впечатление, что она намерена вытащить их из его сознания. Мёрдок не может ей сопротивляться, но в его силах подумать о чём-нибудь таком, чтобы у неё вскипела вода в шлеме.  
      Чувствуя в себе неожиданную силу, взявшуюся словно бы из ниоткуда, басист, рискуя, смотрит ей в глаза, готовый к тому, что, как и в прошлый раз, Иная попытается сжечь его белым светом изнутри. Мотивируя сей бескорыстный акт желанием сохранить ему разум, уничтожив тьму. Что ж, Медс был уверен, что ослеп навсегда, а его мозг поразило протонной бомбой. Он не мог прийти в себя три дня, лёжа без движения в кровати и не в силах вынырнуть из галлюцинаций. Заглушавших окружение мнимыми, шелестящими и отталкивающе - притягательными звуками, заставляющих захлебываться в их потоке. Похожих на трение змеиной чешуи о мелкие осколки разбитого стекла; настолько же слепящие и яркие, как цветные блики в его глазах, лишившие музыканта зрения. Семьдесят два часа слияния со всепоглощающей тьмой; жизни, ушедшей в ночь. Мёрдок, постепенно, минута за минутой, смирялся с тем, что во внешний мир ему уже не вернуться. И тогда он направил все свои истощённые, но не полностью ещё исчерпанные силы на борьбу с ангелом смерти, готовым затащить его в ад. Лучше умереть, сражаясь, чем безропотно сносить пытки до самого конца.   
      - Нет, - скучающим голосом отозвалась демоница, - просто ты был нужен мне живым, Никкалс.  
      - Ах, какая прелесть. Ну, так забирай, не тяни, а то я уже начинаю уставать от того, что ты маячишь тут каждый день, как белая моль.   
      Она приближается к парню медленно и будто бы нехотя, протягивает когтистую лапу и медленно сжимает пальцы, оставляя удивляться, как её собственные когти не протыкают ладонь насквозь. Полметра по-прежнему отделяют их друг от друга, но Мёрдок отчётливо ощущает, как эти мелко подрагивающие от нетерпения клешни проникают к нему под рёбра. Дёргает кости, раз, другой, но не может вырвать их из груди, чтобы сломать преграду, которая защищает живую, излучающую мягкий золотистый свет бумажного фонарика, частицу. Быть может, сердце Мёрдока и прожжено насквозь ядом грехов, им совершённых, и болью, предшествовавшей им, но он жив до сих пор лишь благодаря этому свету. Иногда басисту кажется, что из его грудной клетки растут цветы - такие же нежные, чистые и хрупкие, как маленькая Нудл. Иная никогда не заберёт его прежде, чем он сам согласится отпустить. Это мерное сияние не похоже на испепеляющие разум во вселенной, холодные и противоестественно белые лучи Евангелиста. В отличие от неё, Мёрдок видит, какие именно вещи сжигает его дикий внутренний огонь, и может просчитать последствия. Поэтому каждое его прикосновение чрезвычайно бережное; как шаги божества стихии пламени, шагающего по траве созданного им мира. Он оступался сотни раз, и падал на колени, но ни одного раза не учинил пожар намеренно. Боги прошлого уже пытались насылать стихии на не желающее подчиняться их воли человечество, но что из этого вышло?.. Мёрдоку прекрасно известно: его сила умеет убивать, и он старается обратить её во благо. Не всегда удачно; богов тоже часто одолевает искушение посредством своего дара принудить верующих сделать что-либо, выгодное им. А Евангелисту всё равно, она делит мир на чёрное и белое, выжигая «тьму» подчистую. Но реальность целиком состоит из теней и полутонов. Если выкрасить её по-иному, мир обратится в плоскую, примитивную картинку, постыдную даже для самого неумелого художника.   
      - Почему ты не сдаёшься, Никкалс?   
      Приглушённый шипящий голос резонирует под стеклянным куполом акваланга, превращаясь в неясный, раскатистый шум морского прибоя, оказывающий давление на барабанные перепонки. Иная склоняет совсем близко; Мёрдок видит, как стекло её шлема запотевает от его дыхания. С той стороны – четыре ехидно сощуренных хищных глаза пронзительно-синего цвета.   
      - Сдался бы, по глупости приняв тебя за Нудл. Но, чёрта с два – я давно разгадал твой замысел. Второй раз ты меня не обманешь. А если попытаешься притвориться голосом моей совести, вспомни, что у меня её нет. Подземная тварь, возомнившая себя проповедницей.  
      Некоторое время он действительно считал Евангелиста подобием призрака своей приёмной дочери, и предполагал, что она приходит или ради того, чтобы мучить его немым укором, или, может быть даже мстить. Но чуть позже выяснилось, что у этой нежити несколько иные планы; ей от него нужно не покаяние и не расплата. Она хочет нечто вполне материальное – ту часть души, которая по-прежнему принадлежит ему. Вот только забрать что-либо, принадлежащее Мёрдоку, можно, лишь переступив через его холодное тело, которое, в свою очередь, будет жить вплоть до тех пор, пока в нём горит эта душа.   
      Иная молча впивается когтями в его сущность, начиная отрывать нужную ей часть – легко, как полоску бумаги. Треск рвущихся нитей, некогда соединявших Медса с реальностью, оглушает, туман перед глазами становится мутным, грязно-бордовым. И только три ярких синих огонька маячат у него перед лицом, очерченные широким ореолом, словно круглые фонари. Тварь постепенно принимает свой истинный облик: её белоснежная ряса превращается в серые лохмотья с запутавшимися полусухими, полусгнившими водорослями. Под лоскутами шевелят толстыми, противными на вид щупальцами два осьминога. Золотой нимб становится терновым венцом, переплетённым со змеями. От демоницы разит тиной и, неведомо, почему, сильным химическим запахом лекарств.   
      Тварь неожиданно взвизгивает и, бросив добычу, отлетает назад; морские цветы, как один, вспыхивают алым и ощериваются в сторону басиста. Но Мёрдок устало улыбается, рассматривая Евангелиста единственным зрячим, светящимся правым глазом: своей аурой он сумел прижечь ей пару щупалец. Парень чувствует себя так, словно бы только что вынутым из центрифуги, на которой проводят испытания для космонавтов. У него болит голова и ноет всё тело, желания прилечь хоть куда-нибудь, и вынуть, наконец, из тела эти проклятые иглы, становятся невыносимыми, а после передозировки адреналином, внутри вместо энергии образуется некомфортная пустота. Но он опять выиграл, он – победитель.   
      - Слышишь, хищная зверюга, не обломай о мой хребет зубы, когда попробуешь перекусить его! У меня тоже кое-что есть! – Мёрдок, передразнивая её, плотоядно облизывается, проведя по губам заострённым ярко-красным языком. Потом издевательски показывает его ей во след. Энергию она может пить, сколько угодно, а вот до источника никогда не доберется.  
      - Хм, совсем нет совести, говоришь? – Она досадливо отряхивает лапы, возвращая себе прежнее обличие. И выбирает другую тактику. - Почему тогда я наблюдаю человека, полностью сломленного гнётом ответственности, которую он не смог вынести в одиночку? Раз уж тебе на всё наплевать, почему ты не можешь расстаться с мыслями о бедной маленькой девочке, навечно уснувшей на дне океана? Забудь всё плохое, и тебе станет намного легче, ведь именно эти переживания породили мой образ. Тогда я тоже исчезну.   
      - Такая плесень, как ты, дорогая? От одного моего хотения; раз и всё? Типа, самое верное средство от всех болезней - эвтаназия. Блефуешь, и притом неубедительно.   
      Мёрдок безразличным взглядом окидывает цветы, оплетающие ноги. Растения впились лимонно-зелёными иглами в кожу, но больно не появилась. Он или разучился её ощущать, или, наконец-то, его защита стала Евангелисту не по зубам. Почему?  
      - Думаешь, её можно спасти, да, Никкалс? В твоей голове – наверняка, но не в реальности. Здесь ещё не изобрели машину времени, и позабыли колдовство. А вытеснившие магию религии запрещают воскрешать духов. Потому что духи, возвращённые из-за Грани – всего лишь оболочки, заполненные светом. В них больше нет сознания, вернувшегося туда, где ему и положено оказаться в конце пути. Они - словно куколки бабочек, безжизненные и пустые силуэты в темноте. Уже трансформировались, и прежнюю форму не примут никогда, как бы ты не старался обернуть всё вспять. Отрицая законы реальности, ты не сумеешь их изменить. Смирись. Согласиться с тем, что ты идёшь против течения реки, и выйти из неё будет разумнее, чем бороться со стихией и продолжать двигаться вперёд, пока русло не станет слишком глубоким; тогда тебе останется лишь утонуть.   
      - С чего, интересно было бы знать, ты назначила себя голосом реальности? Что ты вообще знаешь о жизни, если тебя не существует, тварь?  
      - Многое из того, чего никогда не постичь тебе, Мёрдок. Не говоря уже об отсутствии у тебя доказательств, опровергающих меня, как законную часть реальности. Ты думаешь, ты сходишь с ума, раз видишь меня. А что если c ума сошёл мир, и ты в нём – единственный нормальный человек?  
      - Мир чокнулся с тех самых пор, как в нём перестали жить динозавры и появились люди. Я это понял ещё в восемь лет, когда узнал, сколько моральных уродов меня окружают. Уж я-то среди них, определённо, самый адекватный. Потому совершенно не интересуюсь твоим мнением в этом вопросе, солнышко. По большому счёту, мне совершенно фиолетово, существуешь ты только в моём воспалённом мозге, или ещё где, но тебе я **не давал права распоряжаться** в моей голове, - Никкалс освободился от нескольких связывавших его пут, чего не мог сделать во время их прошлых встреч. Другие иглы впились под кожу сильнее, сжались кольцами удава вокруг ног и пояса, но начавшей понемногу проявляться боли басист даже не заметил. Сейчас он ощущает свою внутреннюю силу: как волк, учуявший горячую кровь, входит в раж, даже понимая, что в схватке с более могучим зверем ему не выстоять. По крайней мере, успеет сомкнуть пасть на глотке несостоявшейся, но такой желанной добычи. – Ну, скотина, иди сюда, сразимся на равных! Или тебе дозволено только истязать безоружных?  
      - Кричать на богиню Иных, - Евангелист качнула аквалангистским шлемом, внутри которого раздался низкий звук, словно она поцокала языком, – это ты зря придумал, Мёрдок Никкалс. Ну, что ж, давай поиграем… котик.  
      Бесхозная челюсть лязгнула у самого его многострадального носа.   
      - Твоя голова, говоришь? Так почему же ты не можешь управлять ею, как _нормальные_ люди, мм? Почему всё, что бы ты ни делал, даёт окружающим лишний повод страдать? Ты вообще больше ничего не умеешь, кроме как приносить другим людям несчастья, кому ты нужен тогда? Увязший в сонме собственный проблем, которые ты не в состоянии решить, и которые пожирают тебя изнутри, как плотоядные осы, а ты лишь сопротивляешься для виду и закрываешь глаза на всё – толи от страха, толи от безразличия. Хотя последнее, как раз, вернее, ведь ты совершенно забыл, что такое испытывать эмоции, ты вообще больше ничего не чувствуешь, даже негативные эмоции. Вакуум, которого ты боялся, создан твоими руками. Никогда не бегай от своих страхов, иначе они почувствуют твою слабость и нападут первыми, как сейчас.  
      Змеи в виде анемонов ощетинились лепестками лезвий и дёрнули Мёрдока куда-то вниз, в синий туман на месте прежнего моря: обжигающий кожу ледяными прикосновениями, покрывающий лёгкие изнутри морозной коркой, и поражающий тело подобием электрического тока. Тварь снова нависла над ним, ввинчивая щупальца в защитный барьер ауры, как огромные, чёрные и склизкие буры в хрустальную сферу. И поверхность её пошла трещинами, похожими на кровавые раны, стремительно теряя багряно-золотое сияние. То же самое начало происходить с его правым глазом, пока не осталось тоненькой светящейся полоски вокруг самого края радужки, и зрение Медса не ухудшилось в половину. Противные светло-фиолетовые присоски осьминожьих щупалец дотрагиваются до барьера, но синяки от них всё чаще проявляются по всему телу, и вскоре на коже не остаётся живого места.   
      - Ну, смелый мальчик, не боишься воды? Имя твоё говорящее тебя охраняет, должно быть: «защитник морей» или «морской воин», верно? А что если оно, на самом деле, определяет твою судьбу; что из воды родилось, то и должно в ней сгинуть – ведь это же твоя стихия, почему бы вам не воссоединиться прямо сейчас?   
       Иная сжимает щупальца на шее Мёрдока; грязная вода в её шлеме окрашивается в багровый цвет, но он не в состоянии уже понять, что это – кровь, или впитанные остатки ауры. Боль становится нестерпимой и выжигает тело изнутри, как будто в венах Медса вся кровь в одночасье превратилась в порох. Но ожоги проступают на потемневшей, сине-зелёной от синяков коже. Ослеплённый и полумёртвый, Мёрдок больше не может видеть демоницу, только слышит её отвратительный шипящий голос – спокойный, как шелест ветра на кладбище, пробирающий до самых костей:   
       - Тебе действительно на всё и на всех наплевать, Никкалс, но, притом, ты не упускаешь случая учить всех, как им жить. Ответь мне честно, кто считает тебя дорогим и любимым человеком? Кто называл тебя так в последний раз, и когда это было? Год назад, может быть? Ты никому не нужен. Ни твоей группе, причиной чьей гибели ты стал. Ни **_ей_** , потому что она лежит на дне океана по твоей вине. Ни миру, ведь все твои достижения - на самом деле заслуга других людей; они помогали тебе со всей искренностью, а ты эгоистично пользовался. Не нужен даже мне, до последнего надеявшейся спасти твою душу, и посланной за этим сюда. Ты всеми силами сопротивляешься расставанию с тьмой, потому что она вросла в твою плоть, став неотъемлемой частью твоего Богом забытого существа. Как сорняк на клумбе, заглушивший прекрасные цветы: вырвать его, и ничего не останется, только голая земля. Но эта почва всё ещё способна плодоносить, и на ней можно вырастить нечто иное. Даже, если это будет уже совершенно другая душа. Абсолютная тьма не может существовать вечно, свет обязательно проникнет внутрь вакуума и рассеет её.   
       С последними словами Медс вполне явственно ощутил, как Евангелист выдрала из него заветный кусок души. Мир над ним провалился в воронку, черноту мёртвого космоса его собственных незрячих глаз. Однако басист всё равно предпринимает попытку всадить в нечисть свои когти, сразу на двух руках.   
      Мёрдок не верит, что когда-нибудь порвётся цепь из самого прочного в мире металла – выкованного из его плоти, - удерживающая сильную душу на дне колодца, словно скандинавского волчьего демона Фенрира. Но, впервые за последнее время, ему по-настоящему хочется испробовать всё, чтобы вырваться, потому что нашёлся тот, кто нуждается в его защите.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Саундтрек:  
> Песня в наушниках ТуДи: Eagle Eye Cherry - Save Tonight (EigenARTig Deepest Love Remix)  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EDTDZsX_19c  
> Bruno Mars - Talking To The Moon  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x94m407UJSI  
> Mr. Probz - Waves  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pUjE9H8QlA4  
> Gorillaz - On Melancholy Hill  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=04mfKJWDSzI
> 
> Нефилимы - библейские мифологические существа, дети падших ангелов и земных женщин. В данном случае используется в контексте, что Мердок называет себя богом, и что он - человек лишь наполовину.  
> Евангелист - официальный персонаж, которого так и не использовали в Третьей Фазе. Поищите в вики, жуткая особа :)  
> В фанфике она отождествляет не только потустороннее существо, но и депрессию, как таковую. Со внутренними демонами значительно труднее бороться, чем с внешними; Мёрдок быстро это понял.


	2. Глава 2

      Тяжёлый сон сходит на нет, отпуская медленно, нехотя и, кажется, откровенно сожалея, что он не может забрать с собой душу Мёрдока и ещё одну частицу его изувеченного собственными усилиями и незваной тьмой тела. Волны бледно-серого сумрака, похожего на табачный дым, что десять минут назад застилал его сознание и пространство света вокруг, уже схлынули, вытягивая из ран последние лучи золотистой энергии. И, вслед за ними, кости превращаются в пыль. Мутный осадок, затрудняя дыхание, продолжает плескаться где-то в лёгких и на периферии, от чего у Мёрдока складывается впечатление, что он всю ночь проспал на дне моря. Ему кажется, он даже чувствует солёный привкус. Однако исчезла боль, всегда приходившая в этом состоянии, с которым он свыкся за последние месяцы до такой степени, что практически перестал обращать на него внимание. Если бы ни обломанные под корень крылья, больно впивающиеся костьми в спину - потому что они, кажется, начали расти внутрь, - ни сквозная рана в сердце и ни каждодневные ночные кошмары с Евангелистом, он бы давным-давно забыл, что раньше жил другой, более осмысленной и радостной жизнью.   
      Если, конечно, более-менее нормальные периоды жизни между затяжными приступами меланхолии правильно называть радостью; но Медс считал, что это так, поскольку те моменты были лучшими в его жизни. Мёрдока никто не учил воспринимать мир иначе, кроме как через призму полученного им болезненного опыта: из двадцати семи прожитых лет, каждый день - как в осаде. Хотя, следует признать, после того, как Медс покинул ненавистный отчий дом, реальная опасность угрожала его жизни крайне редко. Только в случае, когда басист нарывался специально, поскольку некоторые поставленные им самим задачи требовали, зачастую, неоправданного риска, а Мёрдок шёл на него всегда. Но то были его собственные решения, перед которыми отступал не только страх, но и здравый смысл. До недавнего времени парень мог чувствовать себя в полной безопасности, только будучи в полном одиночестве. Он даже спал, запираясь в «Виннебаго», или в своей комнате на несколько замков – неискоренимая привычка с годами грозила превратиться в паранойю; и лишь пару месяцев назад Мёрдоку стало всё равно. С недавних пор жизнь Мёрдока окончательно превратилась в ад, потому что у него отняли всё: духовные крылья, единственного ребёнка, любовь, надежду, будущее, музыку. Медс не держался бы за руины своих воздушных замков, позволив утащить себя в бездну, не смотри оттуда оскаленный лик Евангелиста, похожий на осквернённую икону. Всякий раз, ощущая холодные щупальца Иной в белом балахоне, Мёрдок испытывал настолько сильное отвращение к собственной слабости, что его невозможно выразить словами.   
      Окружающая вселенная, судя по всему, охотилась на него, словно заражённая бешенством хищница, прилагая все мыслимые и немыслимые усилия ради морального и физического уничтожения басиста группы Gorillaz. Не сразу, так измотав до такой степени, чтобы он добровольно и уверенно отказался от жизни. Но нефилима не так-то легко убить, а кто этим занимался, поплатился уже не раз.   
      Его крылья больше не были опорой, способной вознести его к небесам – лёгкой и воздушной, но одновременно нерушимой, своей надёжностью способной превзойти что-либо, сделанное из алмазов. Некогда представлявшие собой храм божественного света.   
       _«Моё тело – мой храм, и не надейся, что я позволю тебе распоряжаться здесь и приносить в жертву всё то, что ты пожелаешь!»_  
      Истинный свет, а не то лживое его отражение, столь дорогое Евангелисту, **_всегда_** сильнее тьмы: если появляется хотя бы один лучик, он обязательно рассеивает темноту. Даже пускай это будет очень маленький островок освещённого пространства, с ним ничего не случится, пока у самого источника света не закончилась энергия. Если, конечно, твой собственный разум не захочет обратить свет во тьму, и тогда божественный дар твоих крыльев не обернётся проклятием.   
      Теперь крылья приносили ему одни только страдания, врастая в самые сокровенные глубины сущности Мёрдока, как паразитирующие цветы, не способные выжить без сильного тела своего носителя; и поражённому болезнью разрушения личности уже не избавиться от них самостоятельно. Наиболее важно то, что вина за возникновение всех свершившихся перемен лежит не на Евангелисте, не на любые других демонах, а на нём, намеренно обратившем свою силу против себя, наказывая себя за ошибку прежде, чем начал разбираться, совершил ли он её на самом деле, или это была простая случайность. Но теперь уже поздно, и отныне крылья, тяжёлые, как отлитые из свинца кандалы, готовы проткнуть Мёрдоку грудную клетку.  
      Тем не менее, он по-прежнему может чувствовать, и понимает, что с ним происходит: если бы замысел твари удался, от Мёрдока Никкалса уже не осталось бы ничего человеческого, а уж связывающего с земным миром – тем более.   
      «Что, съела?!» - торжествующе произносит он про себя, и открывает глаза. С третьей попытки это, всё-таки, удаётся. Падающий из больших окон утренний свет кажется нестерпимо ярким, но, вместе с тем, ласкает замёрзшую кожу тёплыми поцелуями. Каждый более-менее глубокий вдох отдаётся режущей болью в груди, а кислорода словно бы не хватает.   
      Напротив себя Медс видит ТуДи, чья голова лежит на его подушке так близко, что они соприкасаются лбами. На лице подростка написано трогательное детское выражение – сильнее всего он похож на мирно спящего десятилетнего мальчика, свернувшегося под одеялом в своей кроватке, а не на вполне взрослого юношу, способного при необходимости прятать свою врождённую ангельскую сущность так глубоко, что даже Мёрдок не может её найти. Вот только завязывать шнурки он пока не умеет. Внешнее умиротворение контрастирует с крайне неудобной позой: Стюарт сидит на полу, на пропахшем пылью ковре, прижав согнутые в коленях ноги к груди, положив одну руку на них, а вторую - на подушку, и выгнув шею немного назад и в сторону, чтобы из своего положения дотянуться до кровати. Его пальцы по-прежнему крепко сжимают ладонь Мёрдока.   
      Обрамлённая пушистыми лазурными волосами мордочка ТуДи напоминает о Нудл, укутавшейся в покрывало по самые уши и нежно прижавшей к груди плюшевого кролика; зарывшейся носом в мягкую шерсть игрушки. Видя перед собой скорее её образ, чем подростка, Мёрдок в последнюю секунду ловит себя на желании погладить и этого ребёнка по голове. Но затем он вспоминает, почему они оба оказались здесь – в доме на острове, - и чем прибытие ТуДи следом за главой группы может обернуться. Басист, со всей имеющейся у него силой, толкает парня в плечо; тот вздрагивает, силясь открыть огромные чёрные глаза.   
      - Ты зачем приехал сюда? Кто тебе позволил?! Пираты тебя уже засекли, и теперь убьют нас обоих, понимаешь ты или нет?!!  
      Полусонный после таблеток – и по утрам вообще достаточно долго приходящий в себя, - совершенно не способный разобраться сейчас, в какой ситуации он оказался, что сделал неправильно, и куда попал, ТуДи, благодаря силе выброса адреналина в кровь, успевает вовремя соскочить с кровати и отползти в сторону до того, как осознаёт свой страх. Мёрдок резким движением пододвигается к краю постели, схватившись за него отказывающимися сгибаться пальцами. Ни на что иное, кроме как вызвериться на бестолкового ребёнка, у Медса сейчас нет сил. Едва ли эта эмоциональная реакция способна помочь делу хоть отчасти, поскольку бледная мордочка Ди становится практически полностью белой, наверняка, не от осознания серьёзного положения, а из-за оскаленных клыков басиста и его губ, покрытых капельками запёкшейся крови.   
      - Они были здесь? – Жалобно спрашивает подросток, теперь дрожа от ужаса перед невидимым, но демонически опасным врагом.   
      - Будут, благодаря твоей дырявой башке, в самом ближайшем времени!! Лучше сразу прыгай в океан, потому что когда меня начнут пытать, я не смогу быть уверен, что не проболтаюсь о твоём существовании. Самым умным поступком, который ты можешь совершить в последние часы жизни, будет спасение себя от мук, которые придётся перенести мне. А я постараюсь сделать так, чтобы ни один пират больше не вышел из этого дома.   
      Мёрдок рассказывал им об этой группировке ещё задолго до гибели Нудл - вскоре после того, как понял, в какую скверную историю он ввязался по собственной неосмотрительности. И даже показал мужской половине команды несколько совершенно эксклюзивных фотографий, которые страшно представить, где, и какими силами Медсу удалось раздобыть. Фото наглядно показывали, что пираты могут сделать с людьми, не выполнившими и не доведшими до логического завершения возложенную на них часть договора. Вне зависимости от значимости и ценности предмета сделки. Или же наказывали тех, кто элементарно им не нравился и вызывал подозрения, а попасть в немилость мог любой, соприкоснувшийся с группировкой при каких угодно обстоятельствах, даже в самой дальней плоскости. Месть их была страшной и касалась всех членов семьи тех, кого намеревались покарать, причём те нередко становились свидетелями садистского ада.   
      Мёрдок давно выяснил, с какими монстрами имеет дело, потому решил тайно уехать из «Конг Студио» не некогда купленный островок, находящийся далеко в океане - на нейтральной территории и не отмеченный на мировой карте. В последующем, возведённый здесь многоярусный особняк нёс в себе функцию именно секретной штаб-квартиры, о которой никто не должен был знать; даже члены группы «Гориллаз». Мёрдок не исключал, что в определённый момент ему придётся покинуть свою команду навсегда, поскольку из прошлого по его душу вернуться не одни только демоны, и тогда их дальнейшее пребывание вместе поставит под угрозу жизни всех троих. Будь Медс с точностью до сотой доли уверен, что собственная гибель поможет спасти обоих друзей теперь, или Нудл тогда, он бы сдался врагам незамедлительно, позволив применить все кровожадные планы к себе одному, либо всадил бы себе пулю в череп. Но никаких гарантий оправданности и полезности подобных действий у басиста не было, поэтому он до сих пор считал себя полезным, как живую, способную сражаться и защищать в случае необходимости, единицу. Живой полководец на войне поможет лучше памятника, воздвигнутого ему же, и вдохновляющего сотоварищей на подвиги. Медс предпочёл лично убедиться, что его команда никогда больше не понесёт потери. Но внутренне, на подсознательном уровне, всё равно ненавидел себя за смерть ребёнка, которую не сумел предотвратить. Ненавидел, наверное, почти так же сильно, как и пиратов с корабля – «призрака» BlackCloud. Этого, оснащённого по последнему слову военной техники, судна, вроде как, не существовало в природе, но миг его появления на горизонте был страшнее, чем, если бы там поднялся в небо ядерный гриб. Последствия тоже грозили обратить небольшую частицу мира в горстку пепла в центре радиоактивной зоны.   
      - Медс, подожди, - ТуДи качает головой, стряхивая последние клочки сонного тумана, и понемногу вникая в суть недопонимания, - какие пираты? Они не могли меня засечь, ведь я прибыл сюда вместе с тобой, на том же самом транспорте – в чемодане. Если ты не под наблюдением, значит, и я тоже.  
      Воцаряется немая сцена. Мёрдок долгим тяжёлым взглядом окидывает парня с ног до головы, не произносит ни слова - в связи с чем Ди не может понять, поверил он, или нет, - и ложится обратно на смятое покрывало. ТуДи неотрывно смотрит на своего товарища, пытаясь придумать, что ему теперь делать, но от одного только внешнего вида становится настолько больно – впору заплакать, и справиться со своими эмоциями мальчик практически не в силах. Медс не может увидеть текущие слёзы, поскольку закрыл рукой глаза от света, но ТуДи приглушает дыхание, чтобы нельзя было даже услышать. Он больше не боится остаться один в доме посреди океана, с покойником в одной комнате - он проследит, чтобы подобной трагедии никогда не произошло, исправит всё, что только можно и нельзя, дабы не винить себя остаток жизни в чьей-то гибели по причине собственной слабости и бездействия. Осознание возникает настолько яркое и отчётливое, что даже взбудораженный разум немного успокаивается, покорно принимая возложенную на него героическую миссию.   
      - Зачем ты здесь? – Голосом, сохранившим единственную эмоцию отчаяния, спрашивает Мёрдок. – Как будешь выбираться отсюда, когда меня не станет? Путь до острова знаю только я; даже если свяжешься с кем-нибудь во внешнем мире, они тебя не найдут, потому что ни один радар не засечёт эту точку. Защита лучше, чем на военной базе; вот только от пиратов она не поможет, и если они захотят найти тебя, то найдут. Никто из вас не должен был знать ни про это место, ни про мой уход, но теперь уже ничто не имеет ни малейшего значения. Тебе надоело жить среди нормальных людей, да, Ди? Решил подобрать себе тихую уединённую берлогу, где будет место для одного единственного психопата? По моим стопам идёшь? – Мёрдок как-то нервно, неестественно рассмеялся. Смех быстро перешёл в шумное прерывистое дыхание, перемежающееся какими-то странными хрипами, которые не имели ничего общего с прокуренными лёгкими.  
      - Именно поэтому я здесь, - тихо и твёрдо возразил ТуДи, приближаясь к кровати, - чтобы не позволить тебе завершить всё тем путём, которым ты планируешь, Медс. А ты хочешь лишить себя жизни не из-за пиратов, якобы угрожающих мне и Рассу, если мы продолжим оставаться все вместе - только лишь из-за чувства вины, тобой придуманной, потому что не можешь смириться. Тебе нужен был виноватый и, поскольку пираты слишком опасны, чтобы враждовать с ними в открытую, нашел того, кто и ближе всех к причине трагедии – произошедшей по чистой случайности, которую **_никто_** не сумел бы предотвратить, - ведь до него «руке правосудия» легче всего дотянуться. Но, самое главное, «его не жалко». Скажешь, я вижу ситуацию в неверном свете?   
      Парень присаживается на корточки рядом с постелью басиста, всем своим видом показывая, что не намерен прекратить данный разговор и оставить Мёрдока в покое до тех пор, пока тот не примет его точку зрения. Стюарт пытается заглянуть Медсу в лицо, и ответом ему становится полыхающий адским огнём вулканического жерла правый глаз, способный, кажется, моментально воспламенить не только его, но и всю комнату.   
      - Поговори мне ещё тут, щенок!! – Мёрдок оскаливается не хуже волка. Костяшки пальцев белеют от напряжения, а когти врезаются между переплетёнными нитями покрывала. – Вначале повзрослей, чтобы представлять из себя хоть что-нибудь более солидное, чем детсадовца в штанах на подтяжках, который цветными ручками рисует зайчиков в нотных тетрадях и купается с резиновой уточкой, а потом начинай меня учить! М-мать… - лицо мужчины искажается болью, и он съёживается на кровати, обхватив себя скрещенными руками со всех сторон.   
      ТуДи едва слышно вздыхает, словно родитель, безуспешно пытающийся найти общий язык со своим ненаглядным чадом, которое не желает его слушать, обороняясь от любых слов так отчаянно, словно в них – ядовитые дротики, а закрывшие уши ладони – это нерушимый щит. Наверное, Стю в данный момент чувствует ту силу и мужество, которыми вооружался Мёрдок, ухаживавший за пролежавшим два года в коме подростком; не обращая никакого внимания на мир, ополчившийся против него.   
      Если его запрягут в поезд, под завязку нагруженный проблемами, он всё равно его вытянет, потому что больше некому. Старший брат Рассел – за тридевять земель и помочь не сумеет, а Мёрдок сейчас не в состоянии отвечать за собственные действия. Должен же кто-то взять ответственность за весь апокалипсис, который здесь творится.   
      Мёрдок ощущает, как рука ложится ему на плечо, предпринимает попытку её сбросить. Это не так-то просто, когда твой желудок разрезают бритвой изнутри.  
– Где у тебя лежат лекарства? И сколько дней назад ты ел в последний раз?   
\- В третьей комнате от лестницы, на втором этаже посмотри. Вода в бутылке, поищи в сумках. А-а-а-а… Да что же это такое?!  
\- Держись, я сейчас приду. 

      Через три минуты подросток возвращается. Беглым взглядом окидывает фронт предстоящих работ, лежащий перед ним в позе эмбриона, но теперь уже без единого звука, только мелко дрожащий от болезненного напряжения. Мёрдок кое-как принимает сидячее положение, вползая спиной на подушку, и судорожно вцепляется в принесённый стакан. ТуДи присаживается на корточки рядом, наблюдая, с каких усилий ему стоит каждый жадный глоток.   
      - Ты же знаешь, я хочу тебе помочь. Хотя бы просто выйти из состояния, в котором ты сейчас. Однако попытаюсь сделать всё, от меня зависящее, чтобы ты навсегда отказался от мысли, что никому не нужен, и что мы перестанем уважать, или любить тебя, уйдём и бросим, если ты совершишь «ошибку». Знаешь, умей я творить чудеса, вообще запретил бы твоим мыслям течь в подобном ключе. Но, к сожалению, таких способностей у меня нет, однако в моих силах постараться донести до тебя смысл того, что я пытаюсь сказать, Медс. Люди не бывают беспрекословно идеальными, они не роботы. И ты тоже живой человек, потому доводить себя до грани, когда начинают отказывать даже разум и здравая логика - неправильно и глупо; это ничего не исправит, лишь ранит твою душу ещё сильнее. В итоге, плохо будет, в первую очередь тебе, а во вторую – тем, кто пытается тебе помочь, но не может понять, какова суть происходящих с тобой перемен, - пользуясь тем, что басист слышит его хотя бы краем уха, и пока не имеет возможности прервать, озвучивает свою мысль ТуДи.   
      В детстве подросток довольно часто бывал у своей матери на работе, поскольку, время от времени, оставить сына с кем либо возможности не предоставлялось. Мальчик слышал, как медсестра общается с больными в своём отделении и, пускай до сегодняшнего дня не предоставлялось ни единой возможности применить полученные навыки, они прочно записались на подкорку. К несказанной радости ТуДи, она ухаживала за теми, кто имел психологические проблемы, очень близкие к таковым у Мёрдока, и кто оставался в больнице на длительный курс лечения. Сам Стю, конечно, не сможет помочь своему товарищу профессионально, но парень действует интуитивно – а доброе сердце ещё никогда не подводило. По крайней мере, он готов приложить все усилия к тому, чтобы отговорить своего непутёвого старшего брата от самоубийственного погружения на дно чёрной дыры, носящей зловещее и зомбирующее имя Депрессия.   
      - **_Никто_** не винит и никогда не винил тебя в ситуации с Нудл, которая не более, чем трагическая случайность, потому надо быть Господом Богом, чтобы знать, где и когда она могла свершиться. Прошу тебя об одном, Медс: прекрати думать, будто ты управляешь вселенной; а когда она не подчиняется твоим приказам, объявлять виноватым себя.  
      - Попробуй, запрети мне что-нибудь сейчас, дырчатый! – Шипит жертва своих собственных страхов и внутренних демонов больше для вида, поскольку предыдущая тирада безмерно его удивила. Хотя Мёрдок всё равно бы нашёл, что ответить, не будь его внимание всецело сконцентрировано вокруг эпицентра боли, утихающей настолько медленно, словно она издевается над растерзанным в клочья организмом. Химия не сможет зарастить раны, от которых, басист чувствует, уже начало распадаться его тело; скорее уж, она убьёт его, как последняя капля в переполненной чаше.   
      - Не думаю, что в этом есть такая уж необходимость, - ТуДи улыбнулся, хотя в его обсидиановых глазах легко прочитать волнение.  
      Мёрдок прячет последние невыраженные эмоции за волной быстро накатывающей меланхолии. Всепоглощающая усталость топит басиста в себе, и он вновь чувствует себя плохо – одинаково с ощущениями до принятия вчерашнего препарата. Совершенно бесцветным голосом бросив: «Делай, что хочешь», Медс неловко натягивает на себя одеяло и ложится, надеясь снова заснуть, хотя прекрасно осознаёт бессмысленность своей затеи. Тело противно ноет, словно бы пытаясь втянуться само внутрь себя, и создавая тем самым психоделичное ощущение ирреальности происходящего. Ног он практически не чувствует, но все остальные мышцы сводит судорогами. В голове раздаётся отчётливый шум, похожий на постукивание костлявого пальца ангела с чёрными крыльями по колбе песочных часов, плавно и неумолимо отмеряющих оставшиеся секунды его жизни холодными колкими песчинками. Или это сами кости рассыпаются в песок?   
      Больно… Хватит…  
      - В таком случае, тебе нужно помыться и поесть.  
      Запнувшись за собственный плавный ход пессимистичных мыслей, Мёрдок воззрился на ТуДи с совершенно непереводимым в словесный эквивалент выражением лица. У него даже все волосы встали дыбом от неслыханной наглости. Тихо страдать в предсмертном состоянии и, возможно, уснуть раз и навсегда, тоже, почему-то, расхотелось.   
      - Слушай ты, Мать Тереза, когда я это сказал, то не имел в виду «Делай что угодно со мной»! Отстань от больного человека!!  
      - Мёрдок, ты сейчас похож на скелет из кабинета биологии в моей школе. Весишь, наверное, столько же – как пластмассовый манекен. Ты приехал сюда, чтобы долго и мучительно умирать от голода и обезвоживания, не выходя из-под действия наркотиков до тех пор, пока уже некому будет выходить?   
      - Нет, - буркнул тот, слабо сопротивляясь и не особенно препятствуя вытаскиванию себя из кровати; с последующими попытками уместиться на узких острых бёдрах вокалиста.   
      - Тогда, не сочти за наглость, чем ты занимаешься?   
      В любом другом случае Медс никогда не позволил бы подобного панибратства, но сейчас – впервые за всю долгую жизнь, - ему действительно не хотелось ничего, даже вступать в спор, чтобы непременно его выиграть.   
      - Вот, я так и знал, - прокомментировал Стюарт то, что ему без лишних усилий удалось встать вместе с обхватившим его спину басистом. По меньшей мере, это было странно, учитывая их разницу в возрасте протяженностью двадцать лет, даже не смотря на факт того, что Медс на полголовы ниже, в другое время у Стю едва ли получилось бы его поднять.   
      Смена положения из горизонтального на вертикальное получилась чересчур быстрой, и в затуманенной голове Мёрдока пронеслась одинокая мысль, что из-за Тудиного роста у него развивается боязнь высоты.  
      Лидер группы Гориллаз, начиная со дня гибели Нудл, с каждой неделей становился всё более похожим на страдающую хронической анорексией мумию. Бледную, едва ли не просвечивающую, с не проходящими иссиня-чёрными кругами под глазами, обозначающими их ещё более ярко, чтобы окончательно превратить в две тёмные дыры в бездну. Оттуда на мир давным-давно смотрело не вполне человеческое существо, чей взгляд большую часть времени казался стеклянным, направленным в пустоту взором игрушки из фильма ужасов, которая просто молча наблюдает за твоими передвижениями и действиями. Чтобы в один прекрасный момент эти неживые стеклянные глаза, вдруг, осветились эмоцией запредельного ужаса, или какого-то болезненного возбуждения, похожего на метания при высокой температуре. Внешне никаких различий со ставшим привычным пассивным поведением Мёрдока невозможно было заметить, но глаза говорили о нём всё, словно эти эмоции готовы были выплеснуться изнутри, как кровь из повреждённой артерии, и это пугало до дрожи. Словно его душа и тело отныне существовали раздельно, как неловко вложенные друг в друга несовместимые детали, больше травмирующие одна другую, чем работающие единым точным механизмом.   
      ТуДи однажды застал Мёрдока в три часа ночи посреди коридора: в полнейшей темноте, басист стоял на подоконнике – к превеликому счастью, закрытого на оба шпингалета окна, - всматриваясь в непроглядную темень, с которой проливной дождь смыл последние искры золотых звёзд, зеркальные реки асфальта, мутные лампочки фонарей по обеим сторонам позеленевших бронзовых ворот, и замшелые растрескавшиеся надгробия. С выражением лица, которое ТуДи, наверное, не забыть уже никогда – так мог смотреть человек, ведомый на эшафот. Но в позе мужчины читалась та самая гордость и ощущение внутренней силы, с какой на поле боя умирает последний выживший воин, пронзённый мечом насквозь, но успевший вогнать свой клинок в грудь врага по самую рукоять. Теперь он покидает этот мир, с превосходством смотря в лицо сгорающему от ярости врагу. И это сочетание разительным образом контрастировало и с его глазами, переполненными болью до краёв, как кубок ядом, и с ярко выраженной болезнью, и с одеянием, практически отсутствующим.   
      Мёрдок тогда более всего напоминал жреца, поднявшегося на вершину храма, чтобы приветствовать богопоклонников. Стюарт был откровенно заворожён неожиданным и необычным зрелищем, прежде чем заволноваться, не упадёт ли он с такой высоты, поскольку Медс явно не был в данный момент связан с миром смертных. Но никого снимать не пришлось: услышав шаги, мужчина обернулся к нему; на его лице отразился какой-то детский страх, как перед монстром, в самый неподходящий момент вылезшим из-под кровати, почти бесшумно спрыгнул на пол и скрылся в своей комнате. Подросток пошёл проверить и, найдя Медса с головой укрывшимся одеялом, решил не беспокоить. Утром, в ответ на осторожный вопрос Стю, Мёрдок честно признался, что ничего не помнит, и, по всей видимости, у него был приступ лунатизма. При этом он как-то неуютно поёжился, и попросил запирать внешнюю дверь его комнаты на ночь – другая и так вела в ванную, а ночные путешествия по студии, где запросто можно было в темноте провалиться сквозь трухлявый паркет где-нибудь в редко посещаемой зоне, откровенно ему не понравились.   
        
      Мёрдок даже сумел помыться без посторонней помощи, хотя ноги категорически не держали его, руки – мочалку, а свинцовая, но при том совершенно пустая и затянутая серым туманом голова - в которой почему-то присутствовало звуковое сопровождение, напоминающее ТуДину мелодику, - клонилась на какую-нибудь неподвижную горизонтальную поверхность. Где желала остаться лежать в тишине, темноте и покое или до полного выздоровления всех остальных частей тела, или до того момента, когда ни они, ни она уже не будут столь важны. Но столь малую просьбу никто не пожелал исполнить, и вместо этого сонный, истощивший свои последние силы, разум вначале поливали водой и шампунем, а потом пытались заставить скоординировать слишком много органов тела в пространстве. Но когда Медс вышел из ванной комнаты к сторожившему его под дверями ТуДи, он выглядел значительно лучше, чем до этого. По крайней мере, согрелся, и отчасти перестал чувствовать себя засыхающим кактусом в пустыне; поскольку после поездки до Пластикового пляжа ему не хватило сил даже добраться до воды, хотя пить хотелось страшно. Зато в кармане нашлись искомые лекарства, которые только Мёрдок знал, как использовать не по назначению с «позитивным результатом» для себя.   
      - Сколько дней ты не ел?   
      - Пять суток. С тех пор, как сел на пароход. Я решил, что будет безопаснее не выходить из каюты до прибытия сюда.   
      - Неужели совсем не хотелось?  
      - Ничуть.   
      - А не спал, видимо, месяц?  
      - Какое твоё дело, заботливый ты наш?  
      - Мёрдок, я же обещал тебе помочь. Как я могу помогать, не зная, что ты успел наделать со своим здоровьем? Ты ведь ничего нам с Расселом не рассказывал.   
      - Не люблю грузить кого-либо своими проблемами, - нехотя признался басист, отворачиваясь. Ему не хочется вытряхивать ТуДи на голову ворох своих проблем – не только и даже не столько желая сохранить чужую психику, скорее ощущая внутренний дискомфорт от необходимости выворачивать свою душу наизнанку. Слишком часто уже в его личный внутренний мир вторгались злые силы. И Медс запер эти двери на ржавый кодовый замок, шифр от которого больше не помнит. Однако отвергать помощь, как таковую, теперь, когда им обоим никуда не деться друг от друга, было бы глупым и неплодотворным занятием. – Можешь мне поверить, Ди, я прожил достаточно насыщенную событиями жизнь, чтобы разбираться в устройстве этого дрянного мира получше, чем вы. Оба выросшие в благополучных семьях, и испившие горя в сотню раз меньше чем я. Люди не выживают после тех злоключений, какие происходили со мной на протяжении моего детства и юности, а я выжил. Результат не устраивает ни меня, ни окружающих, хотя с этим ничего не поделать. Нельзя вылечить генетическую болезнь, как нельзя воззвать к душе, которой нет. Возможно, было бы лучше, если бы…   
      - Нет, не правда! – С жаром возразил ТуДи. – Мы никогда не думали о тебе плохо, чувак! Ты сам на себя наговариваешь. Ты черезо всё это прошёл, не опуская руки, не отказываясь от своих замыслов, и добился всего, чего хотел. Ни секунды не сомневался, что у тебя хватит сил, мужества и терпения воплотить в реальность все поставленные перед собой цели и любые замыслы. И зная, что твоё сердце говорит тебе правильные вещи. Если не хочешь признавать себя достойной личностью, тогда поверь, хотя бы, мне. Ведь ты же мне веришь, всё-таки?   
      - Ну да, сердце… оно там точно есть, это даже горгулья с крыши студии подтвердить может, - скептически хмыкнул Медс, внимательно рассматривая свои ноги, чтобы предупредить их попытку запнуться друг за друга при первом удобном случае. Но почти сразу расплывается в клыкастой улыбке, хитро сверкнув потускневшими от хронической боли глазами. – Восхваляй меня, сколько угодно, дырчатый, но только не надо обожествлять в духовном плане; оставь сие благое дело на долю моих верных поклонниц. Я, вне всяких сомнений, бог от мира музыки, но напрасно ты пытаешься представить меня святым и образцом для подражания.   
      - Я тоже далеко не святой и не самая идеальная личность на планете. Но, глядя на меня, этому никто не верит.   
      Войдя в комнату при поддержке ТуДи – благо, теперь он в состоянии чуть-чуть двигаться, а до спальни ведёт не длинный путь, - Медс сразу же замечает исчезновение с тумбочки начатой упаковки таблеток и полупустой бутыли рома.   
      - Что, тоже хочешь попробовать? – Криво усмехается басист.   
      Стю изучающим взглядом пробегает по его лицу, сталкивается с угольно-чёрными глазами, похожими на космические дыры, едва заметно вздыхает, и качает головой.  
      - И назад не верну, извини. Когда тебе понадобится что-нибудь, скажи мне, я принесу.   
      «Мыло, верёвку и табуретку» - чуть было не ляпнул Мёрдок, чьё обыкновенно брутальное чувство юмора испортилось окончательно, параллельно с нулевым настроением. Но вовремя одёрнул себя, справедливо рассудив, что это уже слишком, даже для него. ТуДи точно примет его за сумасшедшего. Впрочем, Мёрдок давно перестал верить в свою нормальность – приблизительно в тот момент, когда начал видеть Евангелиста и вести диалоги с порождениями своего разума, стремительно обрастающего плесенью.   
      Есть он отказался наотрез – любые ассоциации с едой вызывали ощущения, бесконечно далёкие от приятных, и начисто отбивающие зачатки аппетита. Мёрдок был готов поклясться, что почти забыл, зачем нужно тратить время на такие глупости, как приём пищи. Чистый алкоголь его вполне устраивал: от него не болели внутренности – до вчерашнего дня, но тут он просчитался, приняв сразу две таблетки, - и спалось вполне себе неплохо.   
      Быстро сообразив, что заставлять своего непутёвого товарища бесполезно, ТуДи оставляет его в покое, но через полчаса возвращается в спальню с тарелкой в одной руке и бутербродом в другой. Садится в леопардовое кресло напротив кровати, у противоположной стены, пристраивает на коленях какой-то мужской журнал, найденный в одной из комнат, принимается за еду. Пару минут спустя Мёрдоку надоедает изображать безразличного к суетной жизни смертных каменного идола; взгляд вновь становится осмысленным, и он переводит на ТуДи хмурый взор верховного божества, недовольного малым количеством принесённых во имя него жертв.  
      - Обеденную зону себе нашёл? Другого места, видимо, в этом доме нет.  
      Единственное, чем Медс может кинуть в Стю, это подушка, но с ней невероятно жаль расставаться. Тревожить залитую серой мутью, точно аквалангистский шлем Евангелиста, голову тоже не хотелось, и басист предпочитает обойтись малой кровью, просверлив лишнюю дырку в приёмном младшем брате. Увы, сила его мысли сегодня не столь велика, и манёвр не приносит успеха.   
      - Я подумал, что оставаться поближе к тебе, Медс, будет правильнее, - сделав паузу, чтобы дожевать, спокойно отозвался подросток. С трудом пряча улыбку. – Ведь тебе трудно до меня дойти. Лучше я здесь посижу, на всякий случай.   
      - Вообще-то, я пока ещё не немой, несчастье. И нечего тут мозолить мне глаза, неси жрать! Не появишься через три секунды, отберу твоё, а ты будешь круги нарезать по пляжу, пока не научишься быстро шевелить ластами.   
      - Есть, шеф, - уголки губ ТуДи, всё же, поднялись вверх.   
      - Нечего тут ухмыляться! Думаешь, я с тобой в игрушки играю, да?! Мне что, сдохнуть от голода, раз ты так медленно соображаешь, дырчатый?!   
      - Ни в коем случае, - невольно вырвалось у Стю ироничное заверение, после чего ему пришлось спешно ретироваться из комнаты под гневное рычание.  
      Когда ТуДи вернулся, Медс отобрал у него тарелку и, с явным намерением защищать добычу от любых посягательств, отполз на дальний край кровати, и сел к нему спиной.  
      «Выражение «взрослые люди» - это не про Гориллаз, однозначно»  
      Удовлетворённый тем, что его план блестяще сработал, Стюарт мысленно похвалил себя и возвратился к прерванной трапезе. Но сосредоточенное сопение в противоположном конце комнаты вскоре натолкнуло подростка на новый повод для беспокойства.  
      - Слушай, тебе не будет плохо?  
      - Дырчатый, мне будет хор-рошо. А попробуешь отобр-р-рать тарелку, тогда плохо будет тебе, усёк?   
      - Куда уж яснее.  
      ТуДи скидывает тапочки и ложится в большое кресло горизонтально: забросив ноги на правый валик подлокотника, опускает голову и плечи на найденную где-то подушку в расшитой золотым узором наволочке. Ставит раскрытый журнал перед собой, в одно ухо помещает вкладыш наушника.   
      - На третьем этаже в кабинете есть ноутбук. Свяжись с Расселом по скайпу, когда соберёшься. Чел, наверное, уже с ума там сходит, гадая, куда мы подевались. Одного психа в банде вполне достаточно.   
      - А пираты нас не засекут?  
      - По зашифрованному каналу - нет. Но и Расс не сможет понять, из какой точки мира он исходит.   
      - Окей. 

      Организм, наконец, прекращает попытки поглотить самого себя за неимением пропитания, и внутри распространилось приятное живое тепло, словно бы кто-то развёл огонь в камине давно покинутого дома. Не самое вдохновляющее сравнение, если речь идёт о твоём собственном теле. Однако в связи с этим, пустота в голове практически моментально приобретает оттенок приятного свечения. Напоминающего, как смешиваются на закате цвета раскрашенных солнцем облаков: персиковые, кремовые, клубничные, светло-сиреневые, льдисто-золотые, точно карамельные леденцы. Словно бы туда влили это сияние, как коктейль в пустой бокал; некогда красивый, теперь покрывшийся трещинами и несмываемым налётом густой чёрной тьмы, будто этим сосудом вычерпывали мазут из бездонной скважины, вместо того, чтобы наполнять его амброзией. Но первый же воскресший поток приятных мыслей заставил тьму отступить, щерясь и царапая лапами воздух в бессильной ярости и невозможности добраться до вожделенной жертвы. Бежать из осаждённой ею крепости, поджав хвост, словно бы не она пыталась перегрызть позвоночник ядовитыми зубами вчера ночью. Мёрдок мысленно выдрал её отвратительные щупальца из своей плоти и бросил вслед, пожелав всех благ земных и небесных в наиболее ярких выражениях. Почему-то в присутствии ТуДи на душе у басиста стало значительно спокойнее – вчера он пережил подлинную агонию от своих эмоций, даже не понимая, когда и почему она началась. Но именно прошлой ночью Медс твёрдо уверился, что не доживёт до рассвета. Может, этой мучительно длинной саге и суждено было закончиться триумфом Иной, но в самый неожиданный момент появился ТуДи.   
      От вкусных мыслей настроение поднимается значительно быстрее, чем от меланхоличного перебирания в голове вариантов, что теперь делать с потерявшей ключевую фигуру группой и своей жизнью, лежащей в руинах, как пост апокалиптический мегаполис. Хотя и они, временами, помогали ненадолго отвлечься от гложущего чувство вины, неизменно повторяющихся кошмаров с Евангелистом. Которая с каждым разом протачивала всё более обширную дыру в его защите от самых мрачных, гнетущих и пугающих мыслей. Но сегодня Иная едва ли рискнёт вернуться – она явно впала в ужас и смятение после того, как Мёрдок сумел дать ей отпор. Давить на возможность спасти малышку Нудл она более не сможет, а значит, затаится, и будет вычислять новую брешь, чтобы вгрызться в неё с новой, накопленной силой.  
      Некоторое время спустя Медс осознает, что не стоило с таким энтузиазмом набрасываться на еду, да ещё и просить у ТуДи добавки, но это будет потом, а сейчас ему – впервые за много дней, - уютно и хорошо. Басист и сам не верил в возможность появления в его жизни приятных эмоций, и в данный момент это спокойствие явно даровали силы свыше. Пускай, он уверен, что боги ненавидят его, как своего самого неудачного отпрыска. Может быть, после отчаянной битвы с демонами, падший ангел всё же заслуживает передышки.   
      Мерный шум кондиционера, шелест перелистываемых ТуДи страниц, и крики чаек за окном какими-то особенно яркими кусочками реальности выделялись на общем фоне, хотя это далеко не весь диапазон звуков, достигающий ушей Мёрдока. Невидимому якорю всё же удалось вытащить его со дна колодца обратно в реальный мир, где можно услышать **_жизнь_** , а не шелест плещущейся тьмы под ногами, готовой поглотить тебя целиком.   
      Мёрдок из-под полу прикрытых век наблюдает, как ТуДи встаёт со своего места, приближается к его постели, внимательно изучает «спящего», затем неслышно выходит из комнаты. Бас-гитаристу не дано знать, что с Расселом они будут обсуждать не как теперь ТуДи попасть домой, но что им делать с Мёрдоком. По возможности не раскрывая ему своих замыслов, ибо проникновение в свою личность он не позволит совершить никому, даже лучшим и единственным друзьям, и даже если это - единственный способ спасения. Медс никогда не считал, что кому-либо следует его спасать, и отвергал чужую помощь, потому что терпеть не мог быть чем-то обязанным; даже после мелочной услуги с должников, обычно, требуют плату. Все оказавшиеся на счету его жизненного опыта добрые поступки со стороны окружающих, которые можно пересчитать по пальцам одной руки, или прятали за фасадом прелестно выглядящей лжи расчет на непременную выгоду, или банально прикидывались благом, а на деле от них становилось ещё хуже. Мёрдок прекрасно знает, что означает пустить хотя бы единственного человека в свою душу – в детстве он пытался, даже несколько раз, и всё это кончилось сломанным носом и вытравленной до состояния безликой рваной тряпки человеческой души. Имей он возможность вернуться в прошлое, под страхом небесной кары запретил бы себе наивно верить в бескорыстную любовь и доброту.   
      Люди, чаще всего, волки друг другу, и они живут по законам стаи; но даже твоя собственная, родная стая может изгнать слабейшего собрата, если поймёт, что он становится обузой и неоправданным риском для её выживания. Маленький Мёрдок ещё пытался стать «полезным» - во многом, потому что у него не было выбора, но пару лет он по-настоящему верил в свою нужность, - а потом обозлился, научил себя защищаться от всего, что соприкасалось с его личностью ближе, чем на пушечный выстрел. И ушёл: из стаи и в глухую оборону, поскольку практически всё светлое в этом мире умерло для Медса много-много лет назад.   
      С некоторых пор Мёрдок понял, что нужен одному единственному существу на этой планете – себе. И так действительно лучше – по крайней мере, никто не вправе осуждать, обвинять, или использовать твой внутренний мир, как бич против тебя же, шантажируя всем, чем только можно. Сейчас подобной властью обладает лишь Евангелист, а уж с нечистью Мёрдок Никкалс и сам как-нибудь справится.   
      К огромному удовольствию музыканта, в данный момент все неприятные мысли оставили его душу покоиться с миром, позволив, наконец, спокойно поспать.   
        
      Когда Мёрдок очнулся после неспешного дрейфа в глубинах океана снов, за окнами уже стемнело. Изображение плывёт перед глазами, словно комната отделена от Медса толщей волнующейся воды, посеребрённой лунным светом. Блики тонких хрустальных лучей танцуют на потолке, создавая реалистичную иллюзию подсвеченной луной поверхности моря. Внутренние ощущения далеки от приятных, и не вполне располагают к приподнятому настроению, однако после пяти суток, проведённых в каюте маленького судёнышка, мужчина ощущает в себе потребность прогуляться на свежем воздухе. Еще немного за закрытыми дверями посреди четырёх стен, и он начнёт испытывать чувство клаустрофобии. Только её не хватает «для полного счастья». Мёрдок скидывает ноги с кровати, держась за спинку, осторожно встаёт, перенося на них вес тела; похоже, конечности уже в состоянии переступать без посторонней помощи. Но у него темнеет в глазах от истощения, и он наклоняется вперёд, перехватив край подоконника, прильнув лбом к прохладному стеклу. В голове стоит звенящая тишина и хрустальная пустота: белая, зыбкая и глубокая, словно бескрайняя снежная равнина. Ни единой мысли, только слабые отголоски чувств извне, и в данный момент это успокаивает, не тревожа ничем лишним. Причиной тому, впрочем, служит явно не передоз, который не мог продлиться двадцать часов. Луна нежно целует Мёрдока в щёку, словно извиняясь за тяжело проведённую ночь, и гладит его покрытую шрамами спину, истосковавшуюся по немного тянущему к земле весу крыльев. В отличие от невидимой цепи, они от рождения принадлежали его телу, как неотъемлемая и чрезвычайно нужная часть.   
      Зачем он променял их на кандалы?   
      - Прости, родная, но не сегодня, - шепчет Мёрдок в темноту и прикладывает ладонь к стеклу на уровне лунного луча.  
      По телу распространяется неприятный озноб, ломящий кости, словно при температуре, но не настолько сильный, чтобы отбить желание прогуляться на природе. Мёрдоку хочется свободы, чистого воздуха и открытого неба – он столько месяцев провёл за решёткой клетки, которую сам для себя выстроил, что пространство за пределами дома само начинает казаться сном. Как и сама жизнь. А Мёрдок Никкалс не привык проводить свои драгоценные дни впустую.   
      На лице мужчины появляется потусторонняя, расслабленная улыбка. Края его зрения застланы странным синеватым свечением, похожим на туман, под полупрозрачной поверхностью которого вспыхивают сапфировые и платиновые искры, словно суперновые звёзды неизвестной галактики. И это не пугает, это красиво; завораживающее отражение луны в каждом из этих всполохов. Медсу становится смешно от мысли, что нечто неординарное, благодаря Евангелисту, с его телом всё же произошло, и теперь тот самый внутренний космос каким-то оригинальным образом оказался снаружи его головы. Скорее всего, не опасно для жизни – ТуДи круглыми сутками в космосе.   
      «Тоже мне, астронавт!»   
      Мёрдок ощупью одевается в полутьме, слишком погружённый в игры своего разума, чтобы тратить время на такие мелочи, как надевание ботинок. Шнурки завязывать неохота, а ТуДи рядом нет. Свет звёзд виден в антрацитовых глазах; в лёгкие проникает словно бы подёрнутый морозом воздух, чистый и свежий, как первый весенний дождь. Мёрдок ощущает капли влаги на своей коже, прикосновения босых ступней к деревянной поверхности гладко отполированной лестницы, а затем – омываемого всеми ветрами причала. В голове, ведомая шелестом ветра, возникает новая мелодия, отчасти похожая на игравшую в ванной комнате, когда он ещё никак не мог проснуться от голодного оцепенения.   
      Крыла всегда было два, одно из них – его маленький ангел, а второе – музыка. Отнятого не вернуть, но, вдруг, ещё не всё потеряно? Мы можем изменить многое, пока мы живём, верно?   
      Ноги больше не болят, и хочется сорваться на бег, но Медс боится поскользнуться на длинном «языке» причала без перил, пересекающем всю южную сторону острова. Когда-то уровень моря располагался выше, но теперь оно плещется у самого основания вбитых деревянных подпор. Кирпично-красные скалы уходят вверх, к точке солнечного зенита, заслоняя ясное око луны. Чайки тёмными изваяниями нахохлились на уступах, среди притулившихся там же высоких худых пальм, похожих на растрёпанные малярные кисти. Особняк остался на утёсе, подле водопада, шумно и вдохновенно рушащегося по ту сторону горного острова, издали похожего на огрызок яблока. Каждый сантиметр пейзажа залит таинственным синим цветом волшебной ночи, и Мёрдок явственно понимает – это не вселенная находится внутри него, а он сам – часть вселенной.   
      Серебристый, вибрирующий и ажурный, лунный ореол касается согретой объятьями дня земли, чёткой линией очерчивая её контуры и словно вырезая из реальности, как картинку для коллажа, чтобы забрать в свой возвышенный, небесный мир. Настоящий свет, а не обжигающее белое пламя Иной.   
      Антрацитовые глаза становятся серыми, серебристыми, наконец, практически заполняются им до краёв, точно озёра, и видят уже что-то совершенно иное, нежели вышитый поверх наложенных друг на друга полотен неба и воды остров. Четыре стихии: океан, ветер, земля и огонь - твой свет. Твоя частица - самая любимая, дорогая, и нужная этому миру, чтобы он не погиб от вечного космического холода. Не небесные светила делают этот мир ярким, уютным и тёплым, а люди, чувствующие, любящие, верящие, что они нашли свой земной рай. Магия – это что-то намного более простое, чем можно себе представить.

Любовь вечна, любовь свободна.

Давай вольёмся в вечность, я и ты.

      «Вечность – это хорошо. В вечности ты всегда будешь со мной, любимая моя»

      В башне маяка – высокой, словно стрела, белокаменной, массивной и с гранёным круглым куполом на вершине, - горит единственный огонёк. К нему-то Мёрдок и направляется.   
        
      - Привет! – ТуДи поднимает голову от синтезатора, на котором задумчиво и сосредоточенно перебирает клавиши. Рядом в беспорядке лежит несколько альбомных листов, исписанных мириадами рисунков – неотъемлемая часть творческого процесса.   
      У ног ТуДи горит древний, как мир, керосиновый фонарь, найденный на первом этаже этого же здания, и больше всего похожий на атрибут какого-нибудь сказочного гномика.   
      - Здоров ** _а_**! – Мёрдок допускает появление на своём лице доброй усмешки, более всего похожей на улыбку. Позитив в его душе – крайне редкое, и от того ещё более драгоценное явление. – Чем ты тут занимаешься?   
      - Ой, я не должен был уходить? Извини, - подросток смущённо опускает взгляд в пол.  
      - Нет, дело не в этом, мне просто любопытно. Там внизу – скучища: ни выпивки, ни сигарет, ни девочек. Даже телевизор, и тот не работает, собака! Вот я и пришёл сюда.  
      - Прости, Мёрдок, но первого и второго сегодня я тебе дать не могу, потому что если ты сляжешь окончательно…  
      - Да пошутил я, не трещи попусту, - отмахнулся басист и присел напротив прямо на пол. – Я не настолько хорошо себя чувствую, чтобы отдыхать на полную катушку. Поэтому третье тоже можешь не искать.   
      - Я написал мелодию к будущей песне, - ТуДи улыбнулся и его щёки слегка покраснели.  
      - Сам? В смысле, в одиночку? – Искренне изумился Мёрдок.   
      Не то, чтобы он настолько не верил в Тудины способности, просто хорошо себе представлял, насколько сложно написать аранжировку самому, на единственном инструменте; тем более, прежде Стю никогда подобным не занимался.   
      - Да. Я взялся придумывать этот трек ещё дома. За два часа до того, как ты проснулся, проработал оставшиеся мелкие детали.  
      Ди кладёт перед Мёрдоком нотный листок, на котором не осталось ни единого пустого места от начерченных карандашом рисунков и мелких записей. Буквы полегли во все стороны, словно штакетник после урагана, и намертво приросли друг к другу различными закорючками. Басист сделал вид, что всё это прочитал, хотя даже сами ноты за высокохудожественным словесным этюдом проглядывали едва-едва. ТуДи явно был доволен своей работой. Оставив Мёрдока предаваться активной мозговой деятельности по расшифровке волшебного свитка, он вдохновлённо пошевелил изящными пальцами над чёрно-белыми клавишами, и опустил их на музыкальный инструмент, точно какой-нибудь Бетховен. Медс практически сразу сдался постичь таинства быстрого письма с сокращениями мягким грифелем по измятой бумаге, перемежающегося какими-то невиданными цветами и мистическими символами, не понятными даже ему, хотя в символике разных эпох и современных течений его познания весьма глубоки. Соратники по шифрованию посланий могли бы прочесть превеликое множество татуировок басиста, подобно книге, встречайся они на жизненном пути чаще. Некоторые тщательно вытатуированные рисунки несли в себе глубокий, подчас довольно-таки неожиданный смысл, выполняя службу своеобразных оберегов. От чего именно, известно только самому Мёрдоку. Персональным любимцем бас-гитариста был питон, свернувшийся кольцами у него на плечах и держащий в пасти пронзённое полумесяцем кинжала сердце. Но даже со всеми своими способностями, Медс не смог найти у листка бумаги даже, где находится верх и низ.   
      Музыка оказалась неожиданно лёгкой и успокаивающей. Обычно тексты песен писал сам Мёрдок, а ТуДи иногда подправлял их, если ему разрешали. Вопросов о том, как должен звучать очередной текст, практически никогда не возникало, парни очень редко вступали в спор друг с другом, и ещё реже – с Расселом и Нудл. Каждый знал, что он или она играет, когда и где следует настаивать на своей точке зрения, а где лучше прислушаться к более опытному товарищу. Верхом логической музыкальной цепочки, конечно же, всегда оставался Мёрдок, и с важными вопросами обращались к нему. Своё мнение глава группы был готов отстаивать до потери пульса, но в большинстве случаев действительно оказывался правым в отношении того, о чём говорил.   
      Музыка – единственное, пожалуй, объединяющее звено для четверых абсолютно полярных по характеру, разных по возрасту, людей с совершенно непохожими, даже противоречащими друг другу мировоззрениями - истинно нерушимое, крепче, чем выкованное из сотни алмазов; сияющее ярче звёзд во всей вселенной. Наверное, даже попытайся они сломать данное звено самостоятельно, ничего не вышло бы. От дара свыше не отказываются, ведь это не разумно, да и отринуть его, вычеркнуть из своего сердца, словно не пришедшуюся по нраву строчку написанной песни, нельзя, как невозможно запретить появляться чувствам.   
      - Мне нравится. Ди, ты молодец!  
      - Спасибо, чувак. Я старался.   
      - Даже скажу, что здесь всё идеально, и любой дополнительный аккомпанемент будет лишним. А как ты её назовёшь?   
      - Ну, - Стюарт почесал за ухом, - я думал о Детройте, когда писал мелодию. Мне понравился этот город, когда мы там были.   
      - Значит, так и оставим. Сегодня я добрый, потому можешь распоряжаться придуманной тобой музыкой, как хочешь. Только если будешь делать что-то ещё, позови меня, хорошо?  
      Глаза ТуДи осветились таинственным светом, преисполненном большей космической магии, чем обычно.   
      - Отличная идея, Медс! Я так и сделаю. Ты и гитару взял с собой?  
      - Сразу видно, кто из нас профессиональный музыкант, а кому ещё учиться и учиться, хех! Назови мне хотя бы одного гуру жанра, который расставался со своим инструментом дольше, чем на пару недель. Даже месяц - уже перебор. Вдохновение, мой дорогой, не спрашивает тебя ни о чём, оно просто приходит и всё. Плохо тебе, хорошо – хоть физически, хоть морально, - пьяный ты, трезвый, дома на диване сидишь, на машине едешь, в самолёте, на лавочке в парке где-нибудь валяешься, на пляже с цыпоньками загораешь, да хоть бы даже в ванную помыться зашёл. В любое время дня и ночи изволь быть готовым, что тебя выкинет из твоего уютного внутреннего мирка, и пошлёт искать инструмент, ручку и бумагу, или диктофон, если с памятью не очень. Если ты – музыкант хороший и ответственный, будешь уделять таким вещам должное внимание, даже если ты в постели уже, и собираешься сладенько поспать, - Мёрдок усмехнулся. - Или не поспать, но, в любом случае, чрезвычайно занят, и у тебя вот ни одной свободной минуты. Ну, хорошо, в случае с цыпоньками, момент, конечно, спорный; тут уже выбирать приходится, ничего не попишешь. Нет, можно, конечно, всё игнорировать, но тогда не обессудь, когда интересная идея перегорит, как лампочка, и потом придётся сутками бегать по потолку в ожидании вдохновения, если тебе непременно нужно что-то написать, а сроки поджимают. Муза – дама суровая, но справедливая. С женщиной нужно обращаться подобающим образом: почитать, как императрицу, любить, как богиню, своими поступками убедить её, что это именно ты – мужчина, о котором она всегда мечтала, и больше никто. Тогда она обязательно ответит тебе взаимностью и встанет на твою сторону. В шестнадцать лет пора уже знать прописные истины; если не веришь на слово, испытай на практике. И вообще, учись, пока папка жив и не страдает склерозом.  
ТуДи смешливо фыркнул.   
      - А моешься ты тоже с гитарой? – Не удержался парень.  
      - Нет, в этом случае я открываю дверь и ору тебе, чтоб доставил мою рубиновую малышку прямиком в джакузи. Нельзя было бросать её одну с двумя оболтусами вроде вас, так что, конечно же, мы отправились в путешествие вместе. Она бы скрасила моё скоротечное одиночество, а её прекрасный образ не травмировал бы воспоминаниями ваши неокрепшие души…  
      - Мёрдок, - ТуДи укоризненно качает головой.  
      - Чего тебе? Не прерывай мои высоко поэтические излияния, я ведь тебе не мешаю философствовать о музыке.   
      - Слушай, не надо превращать этот прекрасный остров в холм меланхолии. Всё намного лучше, чем ты думаешь.  
      - Серьёзно? Например?   
      - Ну, у нас выдалась свободная пара месяцев, сможем отдохнуть от туров.  
      - Сколько оптимизма в этом ребёнке, я просто поражаюсь! Ещё скажи, что ты хочешь вернуться на сцену, - басист грустно усмехается. – Слава и всенародная любовь обладают способностью утекать сквозь пальцы. Полгода не появляешься на экране, не маячишь у аудитории перед носом, и она благополучно про тебя забывает. Кто-то даже посчитает себя обиженным от того, что любимая группа проигнорировала его возвышенные чувства, и вот так, не говоря ни слова, ушла со сцены в закат. Я прошёл через это всё в молодости. Знаешь, сколько групп я организовывал до вас? Целых шестнадцать штук! И каждая требовала терпения, огромных затрат сил, нервов, времени, и использования умений манипулировать людьми в нашу пользу сверх 150-ого уровня (не подумай ничего плохого). В восемнадцатый раз я подобную карусель не переживу, разве что тебе взяться за это дело.   
      - Тебе всего-навсего тридцать шесть лет!   
      - Прожил бы ты мои годы, дырчатый. Это было реалити-шоу на выживание, где человека бросают в пруд к реальным крокодилам, или в яму со скорпионами, а потом смотрят, выберется он оттуда, или нет. Если слишком быстро и не зрелищно, мало драмы, то ещё назад спихнут и потребуют исполнить на бис.  
      - Не волнуйся, - ТуДи улыбнулся, - больше такого никогда не повторится. Представляю, какие ужасы ты пережил; не спрашивай, откуда именно у меня это понимание, просто чувствую на уровне… подсознания, что ли. В любом случае, мы не дадим тебя в обиду; ни пиратам, ни кому-либо другому. Пусть только попробуют сунуться!  
      Мёрдок смотрит на худосочного, хрупкого, как тростинка, шестнадцатилетнего мальчишку с бездонными глазами дельфина и слегка вьющимися, пушистыми волосами, делающими его более всего похожим на персонажа аниме давних лет (спасибо Нудл за расширение кругозора), когда всех персонажей намеренно рисовали с кукольной внешностью. И ему становится неудержимо смешно. Однако Медс прекрасно знает, сколь велика внутренняя сила в этом ребёнке: если не физическая, то духовная - вне всяких сомнений. Неизвестно, у кого из них двоих внутренний стержень крепче – Ди без страха покинул дом, ставший для него роднее того, в котором парень родился и провёл детство. Нырнул с головой в неизвестность, как в омут непроглядной тьмы, не ведая, какие хищники его там поджидают - для того лишь, чтобы вытащить со дна давным-давно проклятую, отравленную ядом боли и собственной ненависти душу, лишённую крыльев и навечно скованную в тиски своих грехов, умирающую без солнечного света.   
        
       _«Нефилимы не живут бескрылыми, они рассыпаются в пепел. Серый, холодный прах созвездий, развеянный космическими ветрами. Если ты родился звездой, тебе уготована её судьба – сгорая в пламени, покинуть этот мир, когда придёт время…_  
       _Мои крылья не на этой Земле, я точно знаю»_  
        
      На самом деле, ТуДи не мог исправить ничего, но пожертвовал всем ради призрачной надежды, которая, как ему казалось, теплилась на фитиле сгоревшей дотла свечи. Когда-то Мёрдок сам поступил точно так же, теряя остатки здравого рассудка в поисках маленькой Нудл.   
      - Не очень-то воинствуй, ангел-хранитель – на данный момент тут только мы с тобой, так что лучше не привлекать к себе внимание главаря BlackCloud. Отвага – одно из мужских качеств, бесспорно, заслуживающих уважение, но лучше, если мы никогда не столкнёмся с этими пиратами.  
      - Медс, думаешь, они нас уже ищут? – Стюарт поёжился. Под хрустальным сумеречным куполом от подобных мыслей сразу стало чересчур прохладно, словно бы за его пределами плескался не тёплый океан, а Северный ледовитый.   
      - Даже если так, нам ничего не угрожает, пока не выдадим нашего присутствия здесь. Связываться с внешним миром мы можем, но никакие суда или самолёты к острову прибывать не должны. Потому, считай, дырчатый, теперь мы с тобой отрезаны от всей вселенной, словно Робинзон и Пятница от большой земли. Разве что, с продовольствием и прочими ресурсами у нас дела обстоят более оптимистично – здесь может полгода перекантовываться небольшая армия, так что на двоих, думаю, всего хватит.   
      - Кстати, я помню один из твоих старых постеров, - ТуДи решает сменить тему.  
      - И не надо на меня смотреть с таким ехидным намёком в глазах, то была чистейшей воды импровизация ради эпатажа публики!  
      - Медс, почему ты считаешь, что про нас все забудут? Прошёл всего месяц с тех пор, как мы выступали в последний раз. Мы вдвоём вполне можем написать новый альбом; не важно, когда он выйдет, главное - он будет в наличии, проработанный и готовый к выходу. Вернёмся домой - выпустим.  
      - Вот за что я всегда любил тебя, Ди, так это за целеустремлённость и самоотверженность. С подобным энтузиазмом люди занимаются дайвингом в море, где полно акул. Не важно, выплывешь, или нет, главное успеть получить максимум удовольствия.   
      - Не мы такие, жизнь такая, чувак.  
      Подросток встаёт, обходит подставку с синтезатором, наклоняется и обнимает Мёрдока, к огромному изумлению их обоих. Антрацитово-пепельные глаза расширяются до размеров небольших чёрных лун; шрамы на спине начинают болеть сильнее, но как-то по-иному, с усилием и на полной скорости прогоняя по венам волну золотистого тёплого вещества, похожего на рассеянный в воде солнечный свет. И коктейль, смешанный из эфемерной субстанции с эндарфином, сильнее любого наркотика, потому что этот поток – не химическая кислота, а часть тебя, твоей саднящей на минорной ноте одиночества души, и тела, насквозь пронзённого копьём запертого внутри тоскливого воя. Что бы там не говорила Евангелист, но на этой земле ещё вырастут прекрасные цветы; даже ощетинившиеся иглами, свившиеся в клубок лозы могут расцвести, если не попытаться уничтожить их до того, как придёт время. Золотые, полупрозрачные лепестки теперь льются из ран вместо крови, очищая их магическим светом, чтобы позволить вырасти новым крыльям.   
      Объятия ТуДи сжимаются сильнее; он словно боится отпустить, продолжает мысленно шептать: «Всё хорошо, мы тебя не бросим».   
      Не только музыка, но и нечто другое – намного более многогранное, простое и всеобъемлющее, связало четырёх человек настолько глубоко, что невозможно себе представить. И слова заклинания, вызывающего к жизни это обыкновенное чудо, складываются из созвездий на иссиня-чёрном бархате неба у Мёрдока над головой.   
      Басист протягивает руку, чтобы пройтись парой аккордов по клавишам маленького пианино и вывести ТуДи из перенасыщенного эмоциями транса.   
      - Эй, дырчатый, это что такое сейчас было?  
      - Ничего, я просто очень рад, что с тобой всё в порядке.   
      - Можно подумать, если бы ты не подержался за меня три минуты, прилетели бы инопланетяне и лазерным лучом телепортировали меня через крышу. В следующий раз предупреждай, иначе может сработать условный рефлекс.   
      - Какой рефлекс?   
      - Могу на автомате дать тебе хук с правой, когда пересечёшь границу моего личного пространства. Ну, всё, отпускай. Кстати, ты поесть приготовил? – Никкалс прислушался к своим внутренним ощущениям.   
      - Я уже поужинал. Подумал, что ты проспишь до утра, и сделал порцию только для себя.  
      - Хомячил в одиночку, кто бы сомневался! В общем, неси меня обратно, несчастье, сам позабочусь об обеспечении моего организма пропитанием. Какие нечуткие люди вокруг меня собрались, ни уважения, ни сопереживания! 

 

      - Медс!  
      - Ну, я.  
      - Спасибо.  
      - А, пустяки. Эта старая моряцкая форма просто завалялась в гардеробе; повезло, что она тебе подошла. Даже когда люди тебя не видят, нельзя выходить на радиовещание в одних трусах, растянутой майке и старых тапках. Ну, мне можно, иногда, но тебе нет, категорически: такая чересчур расслабленная обстановка понижает градус ответственности, а наша аудитория ждёт качественную музыку.  
      - Я немного волнуюсь, такой ответственный день. Представить мой первый сольный альбом, сыгранный на единственном инструменте и написанный по задумкам только из моей головы, где не всё так упорядоченно, продуманно и чётко выверено, как… - парень осёкся, но не смог не расплыться в улыбке, глядя на обернувшегося к нему басиста.  
      - Давай, давай, продолжай. Репетируй речь перед выступлением, дырчатый. Не утруждай свой сверхгениальный ум, запоминая, оказывал ли кто-нибудь тебе посильную помощь и поддержку в начинаниях. Какая разница, в самом деле? Слава за впереди идущим, а группа поддержки на заднем плане – кому она нужна, пусть сидит в тенёчке и помалкивает...   
Мёрдок со всей искренностью изображает глубокую скорбь и разочарование покинутого всеми, никем не признанного гения. Как не странно, в этот раз надавить на жалость у него получается, возможно, потому что, спустя четыре недели, выглядел всенародно любимый падший по-прежнему неважно. Если к его облику мысленно пририсовать золотой нимб, Медс мог вполне сыграть роль какого-нибудь божественного мессии, несущего тяжкое бремя защиты человечества от тёмных сил – самоотверженно и в одиночку, следствием чего стали серьёзные телесные увечья. В виде синяков на всех участках кожи, и шрамов, о природе которых ТуДи оставалось гадать, ощущая при этом лёгкую дрожь от предположений. А так же некоторых других проблем со здоровьем, вызванных вполне успешным планом Медса довести себя до нижней границы волшебного мира под названием Жизнь, но Мёрдок предпочитал не вспоминать о них до очередного проявления симптомов. Он уже сам пожалел о сделанном, хотя некоторая часть всего происходила непреднамеренно, и особую роль во всём сыграли внезапно нагрянувшие Иные. В самую последнюю секунду его вытащили из бездны, но теперь приходится пожинать плоды.   
      - Медс, спасибо, что помог мне, - перебил его ТуДи.   
      Мёрдок даже не оборачивается, махнув рукой – дескать, проехали. Синеволосый парень ещё раз окидывает взглядом свою форму, которая нравится ему с каждой минутой всё больше. На нём тельняшка, белые расклешённые брюки, красная косынка на шее и до невозможности красивая капитанская фуражка, сияющая всеми металлическими заклёпками и пуговками так, словно бы их кто-то каждый день натирал до зеркального блеска, а эта одежда не хранилась годами на полке в пыльном шкафу. Единственное, что несколько разбивает единообразие сложившегося образа – серебряный череп прямо по центру, над козырьком головного убора. Каким образом он там оказался, не знал даже Мёрдок, уверивший ТуДи, что не заметил странное дизайнерское излишество, когда её покупал. Череп, судя по его необычной форме, имелся ввиду далеко не человеческий. Медс и Стю почти сошлись во мнении, что он принадлежит инопланетянину, но ТуДи больше понравилась теория с китом, поскольку китов он не любил всеми фибрами своей души. Весь мир единогласно утверждает, что киты – благородные, прекрасные и удивительные существа, прочив чего Ди не имел никаких возражений. Однако ни перед кем из этих людей, вероятно, огромная чёрная махина не выпрыгивала, разделённая с лодкой ужасающе узенькой полосой воды. После той злосчастной прогулки с родителями на небольшом пароходике в поисках дельфинов, семилетний Стюарт больше никогда не чувствовал себя на море в полной безопасности. Хотя несчастный ребёнок в тот самый момент настолько остолбенел от ужаса, что родители едва ли догадались, какие именно чувства он испытал. Но животными эти близкие контакты с глубоководной фауной не окончились, и во время просмотра доброго мультика «Пиноккио» ТуДи узнал и на всю жизнь запомнил, что у китов ещё бывают зубы и ужасающе выразительные, почти человеческие глаза…   
      Таким образом, Стю не имел ничего против ношения на себе символа «смерть китам», даже обожая животных.  
      Образ Мёрдока перекликается с его, но в наличии имеется ещё капитанский китель и больше позолоченных украшений, что несколько приближало его наряд к стилю «стимпанк», а точнее «сейлпанк» - связанный с небом или морем, кораблями и пиратами. Одним словом, всё символично и красиво. В одной руке басист несёт курительную трубку, а в другой – подзорную трубу; по всей вероятности, для лучшего проникновения колоритным антуражем, потому что наблюдать за ними могут только чайки, белоснежными крыльями разрезающие бирюзовый купол вышины, и рыбы, похожие на отражения птиц в воде. С превеликим интересом рассматривая их обоих, ТуДи восхищался на всём протяжении пути, пока парни поднимались на крышу особняка, где можно поймать самые сильные волны радиосигнала. Может, ему только показалось, но сама обстановка поддерживала торжественность момента. Яркое солнце, играющее бликами на морском серебре, таком пёстром, что невозможно понять, где пробегает рябь по океану, а где его обитатели, сплетаясь шелковистыми хвостами, кружатся в танце. Лучи отразились в каждом кристалле кварца на белоснежном пляже, создавая впечатление, что ночью там прополз огромный морской дракон, рассыпав тысячи чешуек по песку. Пальмы тихо постукивают ветками в стеклянные кубы парящих лоджий особняка, будто бы целиком отлитого из платины, и напоминающего приготовившийся к старту космический корабль с картины художника - ретро-футуриста. Если Мёрдок сам выбирал дизайн, его творческое видение в архитектуре заслуживало уважения. Райский остров окутан пологом благодатной тишины, изолировавший эту землю от внешнего мира, как красивую фигурку внутри стеклянного шара. Встряхни его, и в воздухе закружатся зеркальные пылинки драконьей чешуи и хлопья пенопласта – к сожалению, к берегам маленькой земли часто прибивало мусор, сбрасываемый с проплывающих где-то вдали кораблей, и кто знает, откуда ещё.   
      Подросток не мог не задать вопрос, пришедший к нему в голову сразу же, стоило им одеться и увидеть себя в зеркале:   
      - Почему мы никогда не выступали в этих костюмах?  
      - Ди, ты хочешь, чтобы девушек с наших концертов увозили на машине «Скорой помощи»? Они и так хватаются за сердце, умываясь слезами умиления и восторга, стоит тебе взять первые ноты. Серьёзно, больше народу выживет, если я пробегусь по сцене голым, потому что все успели привыкнуть, чем после того, как выйду красиво одетым мужчиной. Ну, вот, посмотри, как тебе это нравится?   
      Мёрдок откинул с лица тёмную прядь отросших волос, которые теперь приходилось связывать во внушительный хвост на затылке, встал в профиль и поднял подзорную трубу. Сказать, что он - ещё более загорелый, чем обычно, со своей фирменной улыбкой, показывающей клыки в наиболее выгодном ракурсе, и тёмными, словно ночь, глазами, облачённый в контрастное белое, - не произведёт на женскую аудиторию должного впечатления, было бы самой несправедливой вещью во вселенной. Хотя скрыть за всем этим последствия его болезни не удалось.   
      - Незабываемое зрелище.  
      - Вот именно! Лично я не готов к тому, что однажды утром обнаружить на электронной почте пару миллионов писем, в которых будут признания в любви размером с «Войну и мир», и объяснения, почему каждую из фанаток я должен непременно взять в жёны. Даже если я, ты и Расс поделим их поровну и организуем гарем, вакантных мест всё равно кому-то не достанется. Поэтому нет, я предпочитаю остаться холостым богом. Можно было бы выложить моё фото в Instagram – показать тебе, Ди, что я имею в виду, но, леди, боюсь, доберутся даже сюда, раскрыв наше инкогнито на радость пиратской группировке.   
      Парни вышли на широкую площадку крыши, куда вполне бы могла приземлиться парочка небольших вертолётов. Отсюда открывался потрясающий вид на блестящую сапфирово - лазурную гладь океана до горизонта, хотя количество вероломно скрывающихся под ней китов несколько омрачало вдохновенный пейзаж. Солнечные лучи отразились в бездонных глазах ТуДи, и как будто утонули в них, не оставив бликов на поверхности, но пробудив какие-то таинственные синие искры в глубине. Стоило новоприбывшим оказаться на улице, жара сразу же взялась за них в полную силу. Подросток с некоторым сожалением снял фуражку, опустил ноутбук на стол под козырьком матовой стеклянной крыши.   
      - Медс, начинаем?   
      - Само собой, младший помощник! Готовьте для вашего капитана штурвал и скайп, - Мёрдок, не видевший солнца, наверное, полтора месяца, огромным усилием заставил себя выйти из зоны благодатного тепла. – Тысяча чертей, какие-то корабельные крысы испортили сигнал Wi-Fi!  
      Мёрдок рыкнул и полез куда-то под стол, в поисках кабеля, идущего к установленному на крыше роутеру.   
      - И хватит ржать, салага, а то пошлю драить палубу зубной щёткой!  
      - Прости, Мёрдок, я не специально, - ТуДи зажал рот ладонью, продолжая приглушённо хихикать.   
      - Здорово, парни! – На экране, наконец, появилась улыбающаяся физиономия Рассела.   
      Сегодня был первый день, когда Медс согласился выйти с ним на видеосвязь. Не то, чтобы он испытывал какие-то угрызения совести по причине своего недавнего поступка, в результате которого ТуДи тоже оказался на краю земли (хотя они, вероятно, тоже имели место). Басисту не хотелось, чтобы лучший друг увидел его в состоянии ещё худшем, чем за день до отъезда: если все предыдущие месяцы Мёрдок напоминал потустороннюю сущность откуда-то из глубин подземного царства, то за сутки изоляции в корабельной каюте со своими внутренними демонами превратился в ожившего покойника. Каким образом произошла данная метаморфоза, ТуДи не мог понять до сих пор, а Медс категорически отказывался поддерживать разговор на эту тему, сразу же переходя в фазу «Не тронь меня, а то завянешь». В условиях реального боя Стю удалось привести своего товарища в относительно человеческое состояние – с поправкой на то, что мы говорим о Мёрдоке, конечно. Поскольку примерять что-либо человеческое с точки зрения обыкновенных людей на столь неординарную личность – воистину самоубийственное решение для того, кто попытается это сделать.  
Мёрдок, ты на себя в зеркало смотрел хотя бы раз? Здесь тоже по вечерам запираешься в комнате и терзаешь гитару так, что сердце кровью обливается, и неизвестно ещё, чем кроме этого занимаясь? Скажи честно, всё равно же узнаю; не у тебя, так у ТуДи, - сразу же посуровев при виде бас-гитариста в объективе камеры, вопросил старший братец. 

      Мердок страдальчески посмотрел на вокалиста, тряхнул нестриженой головой, и возвёл глаза к небу:  
      - Рассел, ну что же это такое?! Не начинай заново ту же самую песню! Я в хорошем настроении, перед эфиром, а он тут наводит тоску. Ни в каком ските я не запираюсь, весь остров в моём полном распоряжении, и никто не мешает творческой личности! Между прочим, у нас с Ди вчера мальчишник был. Дырчатый, подтверди!   
      - Да. Медс сказал, что раз уж мы здесь одни, нужно не упускать уникальную возможность, и оторваться на полную катушку. Видимо, хотел, чтобы я раскрыл ему, где спрятал выпивку, но я не признался.   
      - Поэтому мы свински напились энергетиками, истратив на такое дело практически все местные запасы. А что было дальше, тебе лучше не знать, Расс! – Заржал Мёрдок.   
      - Я ничего не помню, - отозвался ТуДи, - кроме одного единственного момента, прежде чем выпал в нирвану и отключился. Медс нашёл какой-то игрушечный электрический кораблик и качался на нём туда-сюда, пока, кажется, не сломал. И кричал нечто неразборчивое, или пел, что ли, я не понял.  
      - Ничего ты не понимаешь в высоком искусстве, салага, - басист хлопнул фронтмена по плечу, едва не уронив подростка на стоящий позади них диван. – В отличие от некоторых, Мёрдок не спал, а прислушался к порывам своего вдохновения, и занялся сочинительством песни. Чувственной, печальной и жизненной.   
      - Это была самая позитивная печальная песня из всех, мною когда-либо слышанных, Медс. И, по-моему, ты пел слова задом наперёд и в обратном порядке.   
      - Ладно, мужики, хорош болтать – у нас эфир! – Тот резко повернул разговор в другое русло, опустился на обтянутую зелёным бархатом мебель, и придвинул к себе чёрный микрофон на высокой подставке. Затем потянулся за трубкой.  
      - Чувак, что ты там куришь?  
      - Ради всех потусторонних миров и междумирий, оставь меня в покое, Расс! – Возмутилось разноглазое чудо, гневно сверкнув в сторону барабанщика тёмно-алым ореолом вокруг левой радужки; более чем обрадовав того наличием вышеописанного. – И прекрати строить из себя большую мамочку, так как пост главы семейства уже закреплён за мной. Но можешь остаться и насладиться моим… то есть, нашим, разумеется, триумфом, - милостиво дозволили по ту сторону экрана.  
        
      Глаза Мёрдока перестали светиться достаточно давно, что в его случае не свидетельствовало о хорошем самочувствии. По факту, свет источали они оба, но в правом сияние всегда оставалось настолько тусклым, что заметить его представлялось возможным лишь в полной темноте. Причём алое свечение исходило именно изнутри, не являясь отражением внешнего источника света, как у ночных животных. Так ТуДи однажды был до смерти напуган, проходя ночью мимо кухни, и увидев в кромешной тьме уставившийся на него единственный красный глаз. Причём он почему-то напомнил Стю о горгулье из чёрного гранита, с недавних пор сидящей на козырьке «Конг Студио» – плоде специфической любви далеко не к прекрасному безымянного скульптора. Каменное чудище приветливо скалилось преодолевшим преграду в виде кладбища и ржавых скрипучих ворот. Больше всего похожее на мумию рогатой собаки с кожистыми крыльями, скромно прикрывающей длинным хвостом своё обнаженное тело. Мёрдок сходил с ума от этой штуки, найдя в ней родственную душу. Но хорошо, что после того, как сущность кухонного хищника прояснилась, Стю не рассказал ему о своих ассоциациях, иначе парню пришлось бы неделю прятаться в холодильнике. Медс мог потушить правый глаз совсем, чтобы ярче зажечь левый, или оба сразу; тогда левый становился светло-серым, практически прозрачным, словно внутри него выгорел весь пронзительный, почти чёрный цвет. 

      Но в последнее время эти глаза казались необратимо мёртвыми и стеклянными, и видеть нечто подобное на лице живого человека было жутко. Впрочем, Мёрдок в тот момент меньше всего походил и на него, нежели на ту самую костлявую горгулью в сочетании со всеми четырьмя Всадниками Апокалипсиса одновременно. Но едва ли для возрождения внутреннего света Мёрдоку не хватало лишь ящика энергетиков. 

      ТуДи, наконец, разобрался с нужной программой, и запустил её. Мёрдок тем временем всё-таки попробовал закурить трубку, но немного не рассчитал, вдохнул слишком много дыма и надрывно закашлялся. Рассел обречённо вздохнул.   
      - Живой, живой. Ди, прекрати смотреть на меня испуганными глазами, - теперь его хриплый голос вполне мог дать фору иному пирату. – Привет, мир! Ваш бог вернулся, и больше никогда не позволит вам та сильно соскучиться! Прежде, чем мы начнём, приношу свои глубочайшие извинения тем, кому всё это время не отвечал на письма. Вы знаете, что я читаю их все, дорогие мои. Девочки, про вас тем более не забыл, отвечу в первую очередь, - добавил Медс игриво, поцеловав воздух вблизи микрофона. 

      По расслабленной позе короля мира, выражению лица, тому, как он ведёт себя и как разговаривает, ТуДи мог без труда определить, что сейчас Мёрдок думает о чём угодно, но только ни о боли, в буквальном смысле, выпившей из него всю душу пару недель назад. Отчаянно хотелось верить, что теперь всё будет двигаться только в сторону хорошего; но даже если нет, пусть продлится подольше.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Саундтрек:  
> Музыка в сознании Мердока: Jubel - Dancing In The Moonlight (ft. NEIMY)  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tYmUaiSYUnA  
> L'aupaire - Dancing In The Moonlight   
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=6AKvBN8pRtg


	3. Глава 3

      Длительное ожидание фанатами возвращения своих кумиров окупилось сполна: Мёрдок развлекал их, себя и Рассела почти два часа, видимо, решив в качестве поощрительного подарка за терпение выдать им сольный концерт. С участием приглашённых звёзд вроде ТуДи и кого-то ещё из известных личностей, с кем они связались по скайпу. С последними Никкалс переговорил ещё вчера, велев никому из них не распространяться, где и при каких обстоятельствах состоялся их разговор. Потому что поклонников много, и они ребята простые, а большой процент вообще составляют дети, поэтому с ними подпольная контрабандистская группировка связываться не будет, а вот знаменитостей может и «прижать», возникни такое желание. Помимо всего остального, ТуДи исполнил свои музыкальные композиции из нового альбома The Fall – на этот раз без вокала, поскольку парню захотелось попробовать что-нибудь новенькое, но с приятной, немного меланхоличной и призрачной музыкой.   
      Её мотивы сами собой возникали в голове ближе к вечеру, когда фиолетово-синяя ночная мгла звёздным водопадом выплёскивалась на горные утёсы. Стекая по красному камню тонкими контрастными струйками, тревожа спрятавшихся птиц, но не выпуская их из оков сна, она затопляла землю внизу, превращая её в единый океан темноты с тем, что тянулся до самого горизонта. Расчерченную серебряными дорожками зыбкую иллюзию, напоминающими делениями на часах; остров же располагался точно по центру, как высокая острая игла. Ось мира, ставшего спасительным оплотом для Мёрдока и ТуДи: их отношений, их душ, их сокровенных и хрупких внутренних вселенных. Иногда они играли вдвоём, посреди темноты, всем своим существом ощущая благословенный рай ночной природы; для Мёрдока равносильный сладкой томительной боли, поскольку абсолютно все его чувства умерли миллионы лет назад. И теперь мужчине казалось, что его освободили от свинцового саркофага, отравлявшего всё тело, в котором он задыхался, каждодневно переживая боль и агонию. А Стю жалел лишь об одном – что его глаза не умеют светиться таким же расплавленным красным золотом. Но крылья есть и у него тоже – живые, тёплые и способные заслонить своим белоснежным оперением всё небо. Наверное, Мёрдок увидел их сразу же, когда они встретились по несчастливой случайности. Наверное, их могут разглядеть люди, пришедшие послушать его песни.  
      На протяжении длительного радио сеанса выяснилось много интересного. Например, трое парней рассказали подробности своей личной жизни, которые даже друг от друга услышали впервые. А ещё выяснилось, что Медс умеет петь, причём с таким харизматичным голосом и специально заниженным тембром он вполне мог претендовать на место второго вокалиста группы. Мёрдок не признавался, однако ему всегда нравилось петь, но он всё равно забросил это дело - после стольких неудач в создании группы, ему хотелось взять на роль певца кого-то, кто справится с ней одномоментно и на сто процентов, не уронив честь всей группы в глазах публики ни единого раза. Несколько девушек на том конце тут же слёзно просили кумира выпустить сольный альбом, исполненный им одним, на что Медс, лукаво улыбнувшись, ответил, что обязательно обдумает это предложение, но позже. Впрочем, басисту было достаточно просто разговаривать и смеяться, чтобы привести публику в бурный щенячий восторг. То же самое относилось к реакции на ТуДи и Рассела, когда микрофон переходил к каждому из них. Возможность пообщаться с группой «Гориллаз» воспринималась фанатами, как божественное благословение; тем более, происходило подобное только по большим праздникам и далеко не каждый год.  
      Неизвестно, сколько бы ещё Медс сводил с ума аудиторию своим голосом, но Ди, расслабленно лежащий на диване и ощущающий по всему телу приятную дрожь от явной «передозировки» комплиментами, каскадом которых его засыпали восторженные фанаты и фанатки, обратил внимание на то, что с его другом произошли едва уловимые изменения. И парню они очень не понравились, он заволновался.  
      - Медс.  
      - ТуДи, не отвлекай меня! Дождись, когда подойдёт твоя очередь, тогда сможешь болтать сколько угодно, а я пойду курить, - прикрывая микрофон рукой, прошептал басист слегка охрипшим голосом.  
      Его глаза неестественно медленно переместились к источнику звука, вслед за поворотом головы, пугая ТуДи, которому показалось что этого вообще не произойдёт, и получится, как в фильме ужасов. С явным усилием попытались сфокусироваться на нём; зрачки сузились несколько раз, словно бы ТуДи сидел на достаточном отдалении, и Медс не мог разглядеть его достаточно хорошо. Басисту действительно показалось, что пространство вокруг странным образом исказилось, отделяя его от ТуДи и всего остального гранёными линзами увеличительныхстёкл. Алый свет подёрнулся мутной серой дымкой, затем исчез совсем; в глазах появилась какая-то сонная отрешённость. От Рассела все эти изменения тоже не укрылись, поскольку ноутбук стоял на столе как раз напротив Мёрдока. Негр вздрогнул, и поспешно переключил микрофон на себя, чтобы слушатели на том конце не догадались, что здесь происходит неладное.   
      - Чувак, ты как себя чувствуешь?  
      - Прекрасно. Хватит, чтобы намотать ещё полчасика, - Мёрдок протягивает руку к клавиатуре, но единственное движение вдруг порождает странное ощущение в затылке. Это не боль, скорее, похоже на неослабевающее давление в одной точке.   
      Липкий холод расползся под рубашкой, напоминая о щупальцах Иной, впивающихся под рёбра.   
      «Нет, ну, только не ты снова!» - Медс передёргивает плечами от отвращения. Неизвестно, каким образом эта тварь вновь выследила его, но в момент духовной связи со столькими людьми, выпить всю энергию из этого тела ей, уж точно, не удастся. «Чтоб ты подавилась!»   
      - Нет, мне кажется, на сегодня достаточно. Ты всё равно молодец, - неожиданно добавил ТуДи и смущённо опустил глаза.   
      - Я – _бог_ , мелкий, если ты позволил себе забыть. Соответственно логике, ничего, кроме триумфа, меня ожидать не могло. А если у тебя с логикой и с памятью совсем плохо, я в следующий раз на футболке распечатаю с двух сторон, и буду каждый день её носить, пока не запомнишь, - с глубоким чувством собственного достоинства заявила разноглазая личность. Расстёгивая несколько пуговиц на своём парадно-выходном одеянии, поскольку замерзавшее пару минут назад тело начало ломить от болезненного жара.   
      Собравшись с мыслями и внутренне велев организму подтянуться и не раскисать, басист вернул свой разум в более-менее светлое состояние, чтобы завершить радиопередачу.   
        
        
      Мердок закрывает глаза и откидывается на спинку дивана, сложив руки под головой. Стараясь принять максимально беззаботный вид отдыхающего царя джунглей, хотя собственное неуклонно ухудшающееся состояние начинает его беспокоить уже не на шутку. Утром, и несколько дней назад всё было совершенно нормально, Медс даже позабыл большинство симптомов своих на редкость отвратительных состояний, преследующих его уже не первый месяц. Успел поверить в собственное выздоровление, и вот, опять всё по - новой? С чего бы вдруг?   
      - Оставь меня ненадолго. Я в норме.   
      - Точно? Мне не очень нравится, как ты выглядишь, - замечает ТуДи, протягивая руку, чтобы, очевидно, проверить его температуру. Поскольку капельки пота на коже становятся всё заметнее, а солнце, наоборот, затянуло облаками, и африканская жара на улице заметно поутихла.  
      Но молниеносно перехвачен в воздухе крепким захватом, из которого парень не сумел бы высвободиться самостоятельно.  
      - Убери свои лапки от меня, солнышко. До святого храма этого тела могут дотрагиваться только особо приближённые лица женского пола. В том числе, моя гитара и кожаный руль моей «ласточки» Винни.   
      Подросток возводит глаза к хмурящемуся небу: с этим человеком невозможно вести разговор – если он считает себя правым, то все несогласные и спорщики скончаются от старости прежде, чем успеют переубедить Мёрдока в любом вопросе. И если даже в один прекрасный момент обнаружится, что принятое им решение было ошибочным, от чего, в первую очередь, нередко страдал сам Медс, он всё равно сделает вид, будто вообще здесь не причём. Поскольку признавать за собой ошибки для личности с идеальным статусом смерти подобно.   
      - А по поводу того, что тебе не нравится моя внешность, так ты просто завидуешь! И не один такой, между прочим, - раздалось вдогонку, прежде чем синеволосый успел продолжить.   
      Певец и барабанщик переглянулись.  
      - Ладно, но я посижу здесь, если ты не против.  
      В ответ - лишь размеренное сопение.   
      Он не собирается спать, однако сознание отключается само собой, не спросив. Медс понимает это, только ощутив кожей, что «снаружи» всё изменилось, открывает глаза и видит вокруг себя бесконечность, таинственно поблёскивающую кристаллами золотого песка – затянутую маревом колышущегося воздуха пустыню, которой не видно ни конца, ни края. Внешне похожую на ту, где они снимали клип к «"Dirty Harry».   
      Та история, на самом деле, получилась весьма забавной, и могла вообще не произойти, если бы Ди не устроился на месяц отпуска вожатым в лагерь – чисто для собственного удовольствия. По всей видимости, вокалист соскучился по возне с маленькой Нудл, которая первые полтора месяца пребывания в «Конг Студио», только и умела, что развлекать компанию своим присутствием, превратившись в живую игрушку для трёх не повзрослевших папочек, а ещё пищать, точно котёнок. Потом котёнок научился говорить и начал требовать к себе не в пример большего внимания, отстаивая свои интересы, к чему ТуДи, по всей вероятности, оказался не готов. Так, или иначе, ему не взбрело в голову покатать детей «на самолётике», без дела зарастающем пылью в ангаре студии. Мёрдок некогда купил его для себя, но вот уже пару лет не мог сдать даже на права для вождения автомобиля – будучи любителем ездить красиво, в нескучной компании и, по возможности, перенося всю шумную вечеринку в салон личного транспортного средства. Так, в общем-то, он и ездил – ночами и скрытно, а штрафы потом всё равно сыпались на голову несчастного Рассела, по доброте душевной покрывающего рискованные хулиганства непутёвого друга, поскольку одинокий волк дал ему клятвенное обещание больше никого не сбивать. Хотел даже, чтобы, для верности, они оба подписали договор кровью и прочли над ним особо мощное заклинание, но Расс вежливо отказался. Таким образом, внеплановое скорое отбытие самолёта в мир почивших механических приборов, Никкалса, мягко говоря, не очень воодушевило. Дома ТуДи пришлось на протяжении часа держать круговую оборону, забаррикадировавшись в комнате Рассела, который, в свою очередь, держал дверь, потому что Мёрдок мог не то, чтобы снять её с петель, но процарапать когтями насквозь.   
      Подобное уже случалось, правда, в тот раз Рассел случайно захлопнул дверь в гараж, посчитав тёмное помещение пустым, а Мёрдок зашел туда за каким-то нужным инструментом, и ему просто было неохота включать свет. В тот день вся команда узнала, что в изолированных от света помещениях с низкими потолками у Медса бывают приступы жуткой клаустрофобии. Причём выяснилось это двадцатью минутами позднее – после того, как бледный, точно смерть, и с разодранными в кровь руками, Мёрдок появился под распахнутым окном первого этажа. Стю и Нудл как раз пили чай и, пока девочка ходила на кухню, пред очи парня явилась жутковатая фигура в полосатой водолазке, дышащая, словно стадо загнанных слонов. Разумеется, ни на кого другого, кроме персонажа из сериала ужасов «Кошмар на улице Вязов», прошедший школу жизни пятнадцатилетний Стюарт не мог. Поэтому бедняге Мёрдоку грозило прилететь ещё чем-нибудь тяжёлым по голове, если бы не вовремя появившаяся Нудл, которая быстро разобралась, что к чему, и кого надо спасать, а от кого - спасаться. В ситуации с самолётом, она мужественно вышла за баррикады, чтобы возвращать главу семейства во вменяемое состояние.   
        
      На сотую долю секунды Мёрдок осознаёт, что начинается тот же самый, ужасный сон, впервые пригрезившийся падшему ангелу на корабле, после которого ему не хотелось уже ни спать, ни есть, ни жить. Но последняя ниточка связи с реальностью в момент обрывалась, оставив басиста один на один с эфемерной реальностью и восприятием происходящего в ней за чистую монету.   
      Вначале ничего особенного не происходит, вокруг лишь плещется тишина, медовый солнечный свет плавит измельчённый кварц под ногами, превращая его в текучую бархатистую карамель, а ветер сгребает горстью и подбрасывает блестящие песчинки, покалывая ими смуглую кожу. Медсу не жарко, не горячо стоять босыми ногами по щиколотку во чреве пустыни, но он ощущает внутреннее неуютное беспокойство, словно бы приближается что-то неведомое, и он не может разгадать его природу. На барханы наползает густая сизо-серая тень, песок вздымается выше и сильнее, закручиваясь в маленькие смерчи и отрезая небольшой участок суши от внешнего мира. Вихри сгущаются, стекаются вместе и, неожиданно, когда один из них ветер разметает в стороны, на песок перед Мёрдоком спрыгивает лисица. Изящная, тонконогая, словно бы написанная тушью на желтоватой бумаге, с золотисто – охровым мехом. Слишком правильная и красивая для настоящего животного. Лисичка оборачивается, вводя басиста в оцепенение взглядом внимательных зелёных глаз, которые он, наверное, узнал бы из тысячи тысяч похожих.  
       _«_ _Нудл_ _?..»_  
      Кончик хвоста вздрагивает, когда мужчина мысленно называет это имя. Всё лисье тело становится струной, дрожащей от сосредоточенного напряжения; она прыгает вперёд и скрывается в клубах песчаной мглы. Первое рефлекторное и неосознанное желание Мёрдока - догнать её, однако после первого же резкого движения он проваливается чуть ли не по колено в зыбучие пески. Вынужден умерить свой пыл, аккуратно выбраться на прежнее место и ступать, тщательно выбирая невидимые твёрдые островки, ориентируясь на быстро стираемые порывами горячего воздуха отпечатки маленьких лапок. Этот путь похож на мучительно длинный уровень из видеоигры – один из последних и самых сложных, бросающий игроку настоящий вызов перед столкновением с главным злодеем, ещё более устрашающим, чем всё, что он видел прежде. Только здесь, в случае проигрыша, не позволят запустить сначала. Ни кодов, ни подсказок, ни архивов сохранений – или ты жив, или на дне зыбучей реки.   
      В конце концов, измотанный и задыхающийся, Мёрдок, едва переставляя ноги, подбирается к подножию наполовину рассыпавшейся каменной лестнице – похоже, находящейся уже в лесной чаще, а не на краю песчаной пустоши. Лисица мелькает на верхней круглой площадке, к которой ведут массивные растрескавшиеся ступени тёмного серо-зелёного цвета. Басисту ничего не оставалось, кроме, как подняться туда, поскольку ни дороги назад, ни в стороны он не видит – часто встречающееся во сне явление.   
      Возвышенность окружена непонятными каменными изваяниями, выточенными в форме обтекаемых сюрреалистичных фигур, какие человек не сумел бы, пожалуй, даже вообразить. Подобия кувшинов с ручками, полусферы, нечто, похожее на тени человеческих фигур, выточенные из гладкого серебристого минерала; словно окроплённые светом луны. По внешнему кругу, парой десятков сантиметров далее от подножия холма, из зеленоватого моря низких травяных стеблей поднимаются другие странные творения рук человеческих: деревянные врата высотой в три с половиной роста. Их опоры стоят под углом, сужаясь треугольником к вершине, верхняя балка похожа на застывшую во времени ленту, которая извивается, точно змея. Никкалсу все эти украшения в заброшенном храме не говорят ни о чём, однако он без труда определяет предназначение древнего памятника архитектуры, затерянного в лесах. По обветшалым полотнам с рунами, свешивающимся с балок врат: исходя из скудных знаний Мёрдока о культуре народов Востока, это, вполне вероятно, печати, используемые для подчинения призванных демонов. Заклинатель вешает печать на шею или лицо злого духа, и тогда дитя тьмы уже не может бежать назад в свой мир, и будет вынуждено подчиняться воли хозяина. Гнетущая мрачность покинутого святого места, и ощущение предрешённого исхода, ожидание неведомой кары, читается в каждом предмете убранства небольшой каменной площадки. Стоит Медсу пересечь её черту и ступить на один из внутренних кругов, по его спине начинает градом катится холодный пот. Мужчине вспоминается, что он, как будто, видел изображённые тушью руны в своём детстве – вполне возможно, на футболке, которую носил…   
      Истлевшие полосы алой ткани, обёрнутые вокруг каменных статуй. Выточенные в кругах-подставках на земле желобки, потемневшие так, словно бы в них наливали некую бурую жидкость, желтоватые продольные полосы на основании алтаря в центре святилища. Ни пения птиц, ни шелеста растений, ни насекомых; ветер как будто дует сквозь предметы, не нарушая равномерное течение их сакральной неподвижности. Лисица вспрыгивает на плоскую алтарную плиту, сворачивается клубочком, сама становясь похожей на переливающийся камушек светлого янтаря, и ждёт, пока Мёрдок переступит через липкий страх и приблизится к ней. Когда это происходит, она спокойно прячет мордочку между лапами, словно собирается спать. Рядом, на каменной подставке, лежит кинжал, сделанный из чего-то прозрачного, с гранёным, как кристалл, лезвием. Подсознательно, Медс знает, что от него требуется: он подбирает жертвенное орудие, и клинок проникает глубоко в паз на столешнице, с характерным трением двух камней друг о друга поворачивая какую-то деталь механизма под ней, подобно ключу. Пейзаж темнеет, как будто солнце втянуло обратно свои лучи и обратилось в чёрную дыру. Дыхание на пару секунд перехватывает, вместо воздуха до отказа наполняя лёгкие вселенской бездной, оставляющей на языке сладковатый привкус тьмы.   
      В грудной клетке волной возникает неприятное ощущение падения – когда твоё тело находится в свободном полёте посреди пустоты, в кромешной темноте, и ты не знаешь, что тебя ожидает, когда приземлишься. Если вообще это произойдёт. Как только нервное перевозбуждение достигает той отметки, после которой от усталости хочется забыться вечным сном – что угодно, лишь бы выматывающий страх ушёл, позволив расслабить сведённые судорогой, словно стянутые металлическими канатами с шипами, мышцы, - полёт прекращается настолько же внезапно, насколько начался. Мёрдок ещё пару минут лежит неподвижно, свернувшись клубочком, как тогда, после передозировки наркотиком, не зная, стоит ли двигаться с места, ведь он упал с большой высоты и мог повредить жизненно важные органы – в этом случае положение только усугубиться. С другой стороны, с серьёзными ранами медлить тоже нельзя: следует хотя бы осмотреть их и понять, как долго он ещё пробудет в сознании и в состоянии помочь самому себе.   
      Мёрдоку кажется, что он чувствует запах крови. Ноздри и горло обжигает чем-то неприятным, режущим слизистую, но невозможно даже определить, какого рода данный запах; скорее всего, смешение нескольких химикатов – ничто, рождённое природой, не может вызывать такой надрывный, нечеловеческий кашель. Мёрдок не может открыть глаза, плотно затянутые какой-то тканью, но боли по-прежнему не чувствует, и отваживается на риск. Ноги его свободны, но руки сложены под головой и связаны на уровне затылка, а тело укрыто подобием простыни. Парень нащупывает одной ногой край плоской поверхности, на которой лежит, медленно садится – по-прежнему без шансов сбросить своё одеяние, - пододвигается к краю и спрыгивает, как ему думается, на пол. Но толи от слабости, толи по причине того, что опора оказалась дальше, чем он ожидал, при соприкосновении ступней с чем-то твёрдым, колени непроизвольно сгибаются, точно сломанные палки, и Мёрдок опять падает. На этот раз не столь долго, но ощутимо, однако боль всё равно не приходит, как нет и звука падения, что начинает не на шутку его беспокоить. Полторы минуты уходит на то, чтобы сесть на колени, выпутавшись из длинной тряпки без помощи верхних конечностей; к счастью, край стола достаточно острый, чтобы перетереть о него верёвку. Но первое же увиденное Мёрдоком после того, как он снимает повязку, стягивающую глаза и уши, моментально лишает всего того самообладания и решимости, которые ещё оставались после падения в бездну – между тонкими ножками своей койки он видит человеческую руку, свесившуюся с противоположной кушетки.   
      Медс, конечно, многое успел повидать в жизни, и кое-что, в особенности из детства, приходит к нему в ночных кошмарах и алкогольных галлюцинациях до сих пор. Внутренние демоны – самые опасные существа во вселенной. Их никуда не изгонишь, и они будут жить в твоём теле, пока не поглотят его целиком. Это не Мёрдок научился призывать демонов, а сами Иные выбрали себе хозяина, оккупировав его земную оболочку, выстроив внутри неё свой оплот из праха, кровоточащих вен и костей. Впервые Мёрдок понял, что эти твари поселились в нём, когда ему было десять лет, и с тех пор он не мог заставить себя заснуть, ничем не подействовав на свой несчастный мозг.  
      Однако никогда ещё рядом не лежал мертвец, отделённый от него лишь железной конструкцией кушетки. А в том, что это был именно он, не приходилось сомневаться хотя бы из-за одного вида той руки. Басист, как загипнотизированный, проследовал взглядом вдоль неё, и натолкнулся на безжизненную, приобрётшую синеватый оттенок, мордочку ТуДи с закрытыми глазами и едва дрожащими от непонятного ветра ресницами. То, во что превратили его тело, не поддавалось никакому описанию и осмыслению: словно какому-то полоумному доктору - маньяку понадобились все органы разом. Мёрдок на секунду даже нащупал в своём мутнеющем сознании мысль, что ничего подобного не может происходить на самом деле. Однако, пребывая во власти своего кошмара, он не в состоянии найти вожделенную границу между дурным сном и реальностью. Мёрдок не умел рвать путы своей фантазии, переиначивающей мир в палитре ещё более мрачной, чем та, в чьи оттенки окрашена действительность, будучи ещё маленьким мальчиком. И не научился до сих пор.   
      Визуальный ряд, смешиваясь с удушливыми запахами чего-то отвратительного, разъедающей кожу и ноздри стерильностью медицинского спирта, грязными потёками на стенах и потолке помещения – словно бы тут шёл дождь, и комнату залило до половины, - и мутнеющей картинкой перед глазами, превращается в ядерный коктейль, который насильно вливают Мёрдоку в глотку. К горлу подступает тошнота, с которой он не в силах справиться и, по меньшей мере, факт того, что тело продолжает частично функционировать, странен сам по себе, поскольку оно находится не в лучшем состоянии, чем у покойника напротив.   
      Простыня, руки, пол вокруг кушетки залит бурой, поблёскивающей в бледном свете канувшего в сумерки светильника, жидкостью. Мёрдоку вспоминается кинжал, который он возносил над алтарём, и мозг басиста фокусируется на единственной, саднящей, словно истерзанная рана, мысли, что отчаянно нуждается в этом предмете сейчас, чтобы освободиться от царящей вокруг преисподней.   
      В миг на пике отчаяния и ослепляющей боли, невидимая доселе дверь в левой стене открывается, впуская внутрь фигуру, задрапированную чем-то, напоминающим чёрный докторский халат. Её очертания ярко контрастируют даже с царящей внутри полутьмой, словно бы это – дыра в пространстве, вырезанная по форме высокого человека, вдвое превышающего даже рост ТуДи. Незнакомец движется неслышно, призраком скользя над кафелем, в чьих глянцевых зеркалах нет ни его отражения, ни тени, ведь это существо само соткано из первозданной черноты, а тьма поглощает свет до последней капли. Мёрдок не сразу понимает, что красные пылающие сферы на уровне лица демона – не широко распахнутые совиные глаза, а линзы маски, похожей на противогаз. Через респиратор доносятся приглушённые тяжёлые вдохи, словно под ликом человеческим скрывается огромный кит, раненый гарпуном в лёгкое.   
      Не произнося ни слова, он хватает басиста за ворот порванной на груди и животе – как раз над операционным разрезом, похожим на жуткий окровавленный цветок, - грязно-белой рубашки, отдалённо напоминающей смирительную. Поднимает над землёй и тащит несопротивляющегося человека, некогда сражавшегося за свою жизнь из последних сил и не готового отступать даже перед самим Дьяволом, в противоположный угол комнаты. Нимало не заботясь о сохранности изуродованной физической оболочки – на случай, если Иному по-прежнему нужен МёрдокНиккалс во плоти, а не его сломленный и полуистлевший дух. Демон произносит непонятные для человеческого уха слова, колокольным звоном резонирующие в недрах опустевшего черепа, где не осталось, кажется, не только воли и мыслей, но и разума. Тем не менее, каждая сумма слогов продолжает давить на мозг, словно могильная плита, и давление это отдаётся где-то в ушах и с внутренней стороны глаз, постепенно пробуждая боль в скованном анабиозом и чудовищной потерей крови организме. Демонический голос лишён эмоций, однако Медсу кажется, что порождение тьмы зачитывает ему список его грехов. Которых куда как больше, чем семь. Даже нефилимам приходит время платить по счетам.  
      Мёрдок жалеет, что не может потерять сознание, или вообще никогда его не находить. Ему без разницы, куда эта тварь тащит его и зачем, лишь бы закрыть глаза, и чтобы после этого уже ничего не было.  
      Демон опускает Никкалса на металлический стул; не бросает со всего маху с высоты, но делает это как-то небрежно. Словно бы с толикой отвращения, что приходится марать руки в кожаных перчатках о столь низменное человеческое существо. Одно беззвучное веление, и басист больше не может сомкнуть веки или повернуть голову, вынужден смотреть лишь вперёд. Стена перед ними – не бетонная, а огромное полотно стекла размером с аквариум, подошедший бы касатке. Внутри ничего не видно, только бледный свет выхватывает из темноты точно такой же стул, и вначале складывается впечатление, что это – лишь отражение. Но нет: на стуле сидит ребёнок. С тёмными волосами, как у Мёрдока, закрывающей лицо длинной чёлкой, в чёрных бриджах, серой футболке с непонятным символом, более всего похожим на нечто среднее между ядерным грибом и кругом для призыва потусторонних сущностей. Невозможно даже понять, мальчик это или девочка, пока в голове басиста не раздаётся её голос: тихий, содержащий в себе лишь одну единственную эмоцию, но такую сильную, что она, кажется, высокочастотной звуковой волной может разбить в дребезги не только прозрачный экран, но и обратить в песок весь монолитный каркас этой камеры пыток. Эпицентр душевной боли, запертой внутри, не имеющей выхода и вырастающей непреодолимой преградой на любом пути к спасению - в сердце этой маленькой девочки. Не получившей ту любовь, которую она заслуживала, лишённой самого смелого и доброго защитника на свете, на чьи поиски она потратила всю жизнь. Не имевшей возможности признаться в своих чувствах - из-за страха быть непонятой, хотя ей хотелось кричать на пределе своих лёгких.   
      Ты был таким же: никому не нужным ребёнком, неудавшимся экспериментом, выброшенным за грань жизни, со сломанной судьбой и стёртым прошлым, приговорённым страдать во искупление собственного существования. Каждая минута пребывания на Земле, все движения, преодолевающие агонию онемевших мышц; каждый вздох, выстраданный тобой, не вложил в твою голову знания о том, каким бесценным сокровищем является жизнь. Так есть ли смысл тебе тратить время Бога, вынужденного бесконечно защищать тебя от твоей собственной глупости?   
      Она отдала тебе всё, что имела, стала твоим оберегом от проклятия, мрачной тенью стоящего у тебя за спиной с тех самых пор, как ты родился. Но что же **_ты_** подарил ей, в ответ на её любовь и доброту, Мёрдок Никкалс?  
      - Предатель, предатель…   
      Доставляя нечеловеческую боль, голос Нудл проникает к нему уши, словно ввинчивающиеся свёрла, сводя с ума, блокируя в горле рвущийся крик оправдания – единственное, что Медс может сделать сейчас в тщетной попытке доказать свою невиновность; воззвать к той, которая его не слышит. Последнему оплоту света в очаге насквозь прогнившей души, путеводной звезде, угасающей на глазах - подобно бенгальскому огню в рождественскую ночь. Внутри нарастает ужасающий холод, даже кожа покрывается инеем; ледяные иглы впиваются в тело изнутри. Время и пространство смешались для Мёрдока в смерч, взволновавший океан небытия; он больше ничего не видит и не слышит. Только её лицо, заслонённое иссиня-чёрными волосами, низко опущенную голову.   
      «Нудл, я виноват перед тобой! Но, клянусь тебе, я не хотел, чтобы всё так обернулось!! Я не знал, чем это закончится! Искал тебя на этом свете и на том, но нигде не мог найти твоих следов; продал душу ради тебя, но всё было напрасно. Любимая моя, если ты слышишь меня, прошу, ответь; теперь я могу тебя спасти!!»   
      - Поздно, - раздающийся из ниоткуда голос пробивает спину Мёрдока ударом клинка, открывая новое кровотечение.  
      - Ненавижу тебя, - ему кажется, он слышит её слёзы, намеренно приглушённые и загнанные глубоко внутрь.   
      Детские руки стискивают пульт, похожий на детонатор взрывчатки, провод от которого тянется прямо к символу на футболке, и проходит её насквозь. Мгновение, нажатая кнопка и…   
      На сотую долю секунды басист видит на её лице улыбку Евангелиста.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Совершенно верно, у Мёрдока очень приятный голос. Кто не слушал интервью с ним, упустил много интересного об этом персонаже. И петь он тоже умеет, весьма впечатляюще (https://youtu.be/-2cG7iF03Bw?t=1m41s). Поэтому, серьёзно, хочу его сольный альбом!   
> Саундтрек:  
> Robin Schulz - Sugar  
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=bvC_0foemLY  
> Gorillaz - Detroit  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HjX9iDjpN74  
> Adele - Hello   
> https://www.youtube.com/watch/YQHsXMglC9A  
> Mr. Probz - I'm Right Here   
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=gnlEJA4BRyI  
> Xxxtentacion-Baby I don't understand it  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LNq4WiGcsWs  
> What I've Done - Linkin Park   
> https://www.youtube.com/watch/8sgycukafqQ  
> Take Me to Church - Hozier   
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S2pBYcP-6l8


	4. Глава 4

      Мёрдок приходит в себя от собственного крика, не понимая вначале, что это за душераздирающий потусторонний звук стремится уничтожить его барабанные перепонки.   
      В комнате темно, за окном шумит ночной океан, а он сам сидит на кровати, пустыми, преисполненными ужаса и безумия глазами уставившись в противоположную стену. Похоже, минуту назад он спал, но финал кошмара, превратившего в ледник всю венозную кровь, выбросил Медса обратно в реальность. Впрочем, пригрезившаяся ему жуть до этого момента тоже казалась настоящим миром, и Мёрдок понимает, что теряет рассудок: не в силах различить действительность и сон. Тело трясёт, как в лихорадке, усугубляя самочувствие пульсирующей в висках головной болью и спазмами где-то внутри. Всё ещё плохо соображая, что с ним случилось и где он сейчас, на самом ли деле препарировали его и ТуДи, почему не видны последствия того, как Нудл активировала взрывчатку у себя в груди, под завязку напичканный адреналином, заботливо выработанным его же собственным организмом, Мёрдок продолжает искать опасность в обозримом пространстве. И наталкивается на подсвеченную монитором мордочку своего товарища, застывшую в гримасе ужаса, и напоминающей теперь маску какого-нибудь жутковатого древнего божка с космическими дырами вместо глаз.   
      ТуДи равномерно бледнеет, затем становится синеватым, наконец, зеленоватым, побуждая сердце Медса провалиться в ноющий желудок, а его самого бросить затравленный взгляд на своё, едва различимое в полумраке, тело. Но, к счастью, никаких повреждений на обнажённом торсе нет; похоже, у Стю просто таким оригинальным образом проявляется эмоциональная реакция на только что прозвучавший саундтрек чужого сердца. Однако видимая целостность не отменяет внутренней боли, функционирующей по принципу вечного двигателя – её постепенное увеличение заставляет концентрироваться на источнике дискомфорта, а чем больше прислушиваешься к себе, тем быстрее движется по параболе вверх её сила. У Мёрдока в голове возникает шальная мысль, что, возможно, раны была, но теперь она зашита. Хотя в их случае зашивать было уже нечего.   
      - Где Нудл?  
      ТуДи морщится, как будто стало больно и ему, а может, просто готов заплакать. Высокий худощавый парень, сидящий на стуле, согнув спину и склонившись над измятым покрывалом. Не меняющийся шестнадцать лет подряд, и по-прежнему похожий на заблудившегося ангела, которого изгнали из рая, и теперь он стоит в одиночестве, удивлённо глядя на звездное небо.  
      - Чувак, она…  
      - Дырчатый, я не сошёл с ума. Отвечай на мои вопросы. Я всё время был здесь, с тобой? Никакие потусторонние сущности не появлялись?  
      Ди качает головой, нервно сжимая колени, на которых больше нет ноутбука, и продолжает гипнотизировать Медса внимательным взглядом.   
      - Тебе что-то приснилось? Или ты почувствовал их… - подросток вздрагивает и оглядывается, как будто демон может стоять у него за спиной, - присутствие?  
      - Уже не важно. Больше тут никого нет, - ответом ему становится шёпот человека, на восемьдесят процентов неуверенного в своих словах.  
      - Расскажи, - потратив на раздумья минуту, просит ТуДи.  
      - Мне плохо, отвяжись.   
      Напряжённый внутренний подъём организма быстрыми темпами идёт на спад, словно кто-то перегородил русло адреналиновой реке. Минуту назад выворачивавшиеся на изнанку, словно агонизирующие змеи от страха и ощущения надвигающейся опасности, инстинкты угасают один за другим, оставляя лишь холод и опустошённость. Мозг проваливается обратно в сон, хотя это сейчас худшее из состояний, которое ему хотелось бы обрести. Гипервентиляция лёгких и недостаток кислорода начинают вызывать болезненную слабость, словно мужчина целые сутки пробыл под водой, и за это время ни разу не вдохнул. Учащённое сердцебиение только усиливает шум в ушах, позволяя головной боли набрать обороты, тем самым обретя реальные шансы расколоть многострадальный череп изнутри. Конкретно - благодаря давлению величиной в три атмосферы на трещины, которые там, несомненно, должны образоваться после всех падений между гранями иллюзорной реальности.   
      Осколки этих граней до сих пор рассыпаны у Медса под кожей, на языке, ранят глаза. Они - словно маленькие порталы; повреждения в обшивке космического корабля – микроскопические, но их множество, и от того они смертоносны; утягивают частички его сущности в темноту, назад. Туда, где металлический куб карцера залит кровью и удушливым запахом гниения. А тварь в балахоне читает мантры на неизвестном языке, от которых перетрясает все внутренности.  
      Мёрдок судорожно сглатывает, скидывает ноги на пол и предпринимает попытку встать; лишь для того, чтобы свалиться на пол. Правда, только на колени – одной рукой басист хватается за край кровати, и это препятствует его падению плашмя. Внутреннее состояние тела, с которым последнее время обращались без особого почтения и без всякой бережности, от активных попыток транспортировать его куда-либо нисколько не стабилизируется.   
      - Ты не ушибся? Что с тобой происходит?  
      Стю присаживается рядом, кладёт руки Мёрдока себе на плечи, в которые тот рефлекторно судорожно вцепляется и, держась за изголовье кровати, медленно приводит их обоих в вертикальное положение. Усталые лица оказываются напротив друг друга; оба замечают смертельный ужас, отражающийся в глазах напротив стоящего. Страшнее всех, вероятно, именно ТуДи, поскольку, в отличие от Медса, он не имеет ни малейшего представления, что вообще происходит. А Мёрдок сейчас напоминал человека, которого достали с того света, причём виданное им там никто из ныне живущих не должен ни только представлять себе мысленно, но просто быть осведомлённым о существовании подобных вещей. Басист мог бы объяснить ему, кого он видел, и как это было, тем более, уже не в первый раз, но последнее, что Медс сейчас в состоянии делать, это разговаривать. Он резко сбрасывает удерживающие его от падения ладони и, подтаскивая дрожащие негнущиеся ноги, выползает в коридор.   
      Что бы он такое не видел, оно, совершенно точно, не обыкновенный ночной кошмар, вызванный чрезмерным переутомлением. Все эти ощущения, запахи, звуки, боль слишком реальны даже для его измученного наркотиками мозга; тем более, он не прикасался к передозировке лекарствами в смешении с алкоголем уже давно. К тому же, во сне нельзя читать – спящий мозг не способен воспроизвести чёткий текст, однако Мёрдок видел иероглифы на печатях настолько отчётливо, что мог бы записать их по памяти. Имей он возможность думать о чём-то, кроме омерзительных картин пережитого ада, навечно застывших перед глазами. Если человеку начало казаться, что ночью он спонтанно перемещается по параллельным измерением, в процессе чего каждая зрительная галлюцинация сопровождается рядом звуковых и даже вкусовых – привкус крови, тьмы и металла не исчез до сих пор… Тогда вышеозначенный либо окончательно и бесповоротно сошёл с ума, либо в него подселилось нечто потустороннее.   
      Его тошнило, наверное, минут десять, от отвращения перед образами своего выпотрошенного тела, от взрыва и того, что происходило после нажатия кнопки. Наконец, дверь ванной комнаты открылась, и полуживой басист не выпал в объятия ТуДи, нервно караулившего его поблизости. Бегло осмотрев своего наставника, Стюарт, по-прежнему не способный обрести достаточное душевное спокойствие, чтобы, наконец, сориентироваться в непростой ситуации – и оттого сам мелко дрожащий, точно осиновый листочек, - пришёл к неутешительному выводу. Не стоило ему пытаться привести товарища по группе в чувства всем лекарствами, которые имелись под рукой. Единственным реальным доктором в числе троицы был Медс, но уж кому-кому, а ему самого себя тем более не следовало доверять ни в коем случае. Наверное, Мёрдок тоже об этом знал, потому в болезненном состоянии всегда притворялся беспомощным и требовал спасения своей души у окружающих. Но в данный момент им обоим было совершенно не до шуток. По всей видимости, то ли вокалист с барабанщиком перестарались, толи случилось что-то ещё, но Мёрдок так стонал во сне, как будто его пытали. Ди не сумел его разбудить, как не пытался - тоже, может быть, из-за обоюдных стараний, - и был вынужден терпеливо дожидаться развязки фильма ужасов, вздрагивая от каждого шороха одеяла.   
      У басиста сложилось впечатление, что собственный огонь вознамерился уничтожить хозяина. Через адские врата, золотисто алая лава явно вознамерилась затечь в мозг Мёрдока и выжечь там всё, а потом продолжить свой путь во внутренние органы. Она испепелит кости и вновь отросшие крылья; он чувствует, как кровь в венах превращается в кипяток, уничтожая тело, а потом испаряется, под воздействием холодного ночного воздуха оседая туманом на окружающих поверхностях. Окрашивая их в такие оттенки, словно само зрение Медса потеряло возможность воспринимать какие-либо цвета, кроме красных.  
      Спонтанные галлюцинации множатся, превращаясь в гранёную призму, заслоняющую реальность. Мёрдок не может понять, почему. Но они ломают его психику и защитную ауру – окончательно, безвозвратно, стирая границы между болезненным бредовым сном и окружающей действительностью, готовой в любой момент его убить. И в капкан вечного проклятия он попал не один, утянув за собой Нудл и всех, кто находился рядом. Если он не мог их защитить, и не мог спасти себя, глупостью было позволить им войти в его жизнь, более того - позвать их в чертоги тёмного ореола, цепью сомкнутого вокруг его сущности. Пересечь дозволенную черту, не слушая напрасно взывающий к сердцу разум, который давным-давно понял, чем всё это может кончиться. Но Медс нуждался в этой близости, как смертельно больной жаждет в последний раз почувствовать и увидеть солнце. Источник вечного тепла и света, которого в мёртвом космосе не было никогда.  
      Щупальца Евангелиста расцветают на стенах уродливыми бледными цветами, заливая стены чёрной кровью, разъедающей обои, цемент и стекло. Комната складывается карточным домиком вовнутрь, погребя под собой руины несовершенного мира, океан небытия, коралловый остров, возведённый на скелетах погибших кораблей, храм чужих грехов и отвергнутого ребёнка Иных богов, которого они так и не услышали.

        
      «Каждая из посещённых нами планет погибла задолго до того, как началось это одинокое путешествие»  
        
      В иной реальности остался лишь космос, полный звёзд - безжизненных, но по-прежнему тлеющих от того, что испещренная кратерами хищных комет, пытавшихся добраться до их нежных сердец, оболочка хрупка и сломлена. Она не в состоянии далее прятать их огонь, и он выливается наружу из жерла кратеров, уничтожая то, что осталось. Величественное, но вместе с тем чрезвычайно печальное зрелище, знаменующее уход в небытие целой галактики. Холодный свежий ветер приносит с собой хлопья пепла, похожие на грязный снег; но они не губят эту землю, а возрождают её, словно магический прах фениксов. Где-то далеко, под пепельными заносами, сквозь твёрдую иссушенную землю пробиваются первые весенние цветы льдисто-фиолетовых оттенков. Их влажные лепестки, дрожа, тянутся в том направлении, куда медленно, осматривая пространство вокруг, идёт Мёрдок. Время от времени замирают, затем стирают кровь с его сквозных ранений, окрашиваясь тем самым в перламутровый алый; впитывают горячие капли, инизко наклоняются к земле под гнётом чужих страданий. Растения на неизвестной планете оказались не в пример сильнее: наверняка, они выживут, а вот он… Всё уже закончилось, исход совершенно не важен. От этого знания на душе становится легче.   
      Мёрдок смотрит на своё уже сгоревшее сердце, покрытое кристаллами инея; оставившее, после своей отчаянной попытки спасти его, в память о себе лишь уголь. С едва теплящимся сомнением, некоторым сожалением – невысказанным, и от того возникает тянущее чувство в груди, - бросает его на землю неведомой пустоши, чья граница едва заметно освещает тёмный небосклон. Чёрная, лишённая бликов поверхность раскрывает свой зев без единого звука, поглощает камень и смыкается, не оставив расходящихся кругов. Под ногами серебрится гранями обсидиановые песчинки – невесомые, подобно жемчужной пыли, удивительно тёплые и мягко соприкасающиеся с кожей. Каждый шаг сдвигает их с места, создавая воронки всё глубже и глубже к центру планеты. По их склонам, точно в чаше гигантских песочных часов, крупинки скатываются на дно самого большого кратера, посреди которого, как в фосфоресцирующем озере, высится остов разбившегося летательного аппарата. Серебряная обшивка, сверкающая в неверном свете звёзд, словно бы вся ракета – это застывшая капля ртути, - кое-где отходит от основания, делая корабль похожим на полураспустившийся диковинный цветок.   
      «Он похож на лилию. Нудл очень любила их» - отмечает про себя Мёрдок.   
      Корабль сломан, наполовину закопан в песок и уже никогда умчится ввысь - покорять дикие космические просторы. Со стороны он выглядел бы совершенно обыкновенным, брошенным средством передвижения неведомого странника, не будь по всему корпусу развешаны большие звуковые колонки. Кажется, здесь совсем недавно жил кто-то, кого Медс знал в сотню раз лучше самого себя, но сейчас он ушёл. Возможно, навсегда.   
      Смахнув мешающие чётко видеть действительность слёзы, Мёрдок запрокидывает голову в небо на пару секунд, прислушиваясь к успокаивающей тишине. Заглядывает в мутный иллюминатор, чтобы сразу же в растерянности обнаружить, насколько хорошо ему знакомо внутреннее помещение.   
      На земле, рядом с открытым входом, лежит маленький шлем, похожий, скорее, не на элемент скафандра, а на защиту для гонщиков – байкеров. И тем страннее смотрятся на нём игрушечные медвежьи ушки. Сквозь пробитый экран к звездному свету тянется белоснежный цветок, во всём окружающем полумраке, среди плавных переходов из темноты к тени, так сильно напоминающий упавшую звезду. Последнюю оставшуюся в живых, дышащую и пульсирующую. Никкалс, не зная даже, зачем ему это нужно, подбирает шлем и уходит к горизонту – светло-серой светящейся полосе вдоль кромки гор.   
      Однако вот так, без малейших усилий понять, что конкретный эпизод твоей жизни завершился, и осознать, что не следует стремиться внести в него исправления; или, быть может, что тебе не дано ничего исправить, получается только во сне. Принять, простить всех, проститься самому со своим прошлым, и теми, кто больше не может идти с тобой рука об руку по длинному пути среди сумерек, в поисках рассвета. Проложенные человеческими шагами дороги не могут быть прямыми: им нужно огибать препятствия, подниматься на вершины, уходить в глубоки земные расселины, чтобы привести доверившегося им человека к цели и награде, которую он заслужил. К порогу солнечного будущего, медленно наступающего сегодня, но пока что лишь робко выглядывающему из-за горизонта, чтобы манить тебя в свои тёплые объятия огоньками радостных оттенков. Мы не можем вечно стоять на месте, в темноте, дожидаясь, пока лучи солнца преодолеют километры, чтобы достичь нас - иначе мы так и останемся одинокими и вечно ищущими недостижимую, как кажется на первый взгляд, мечту. Она всё равно будет с нами, но чем быстрее путь будет пройден, тем скорее долгожданный момент настанет.   
      Когда идёт один человек, второму приходится ждать и переживать о его долгом отсутствии и потраченном времени. Когда на встречу друг другу движутся двое – они сильны в своей решимости достигнуть конечного пункта, и вере, что это обязательно случится скоро. Боги не дали человеку крыльев, позволяя пройти весь этот путь самостоятельно, рассчитывая не только на свои силы, но и тех, кто готов его поддержать, если идти одному вдруг станет невмоготу. Пережить каждую секунду, ступая по волнам живого космоса, и погружаясь в него с головой. Каждая вселенная охватывает каждую: внутренний мир - в твоём чувствующем теле, ты – внутри твоей жизни, окружённая раем бессмертной в твоих глазах планеты, омываемой бесконечностью космоса, других душ и звёзд. Чувствуя их сияние в себе, словно бы ты и есть вселенная.  
      Если решишь остаться в одной из тех расселин, или на вершине горы, в точке зенита ожидая приход желанного солнца, или вовсе откажешься от его тепла, думая, что оно предало тебя и бросило в одиночестве, ничего страшного не случится. Однако ты сам затушишь в себе путеводный огонёк, каждую минуту тянущийся в небо. Такое добровольное отречение от следования своему пути бессмысленно, ведь кто может по-настоящему захотеть всю жизнь провести в темноте?  
      Параллельные линии не пересекаются, но они умеют изгибаться, поэтому, рано или поздно, через день или год, ты обязательно встретишь кого-нибудь, кто будет безмерно рад сопровождать тебя на пути домой. И наверняка он останется до конца, никогда больше не уйдёт.  
      Все дороги ведут в одно счастливое будущее, как бы они не ветвились и не разбегались в стороны, а иногда, казалось, даже поворачивали назад. Вот только мы, почему-то, всё время забываем, что это будущее не является каким-то монолитным предметом, наподобие камня с рунами, обозначающего, что финальная точка пути расположена именно здесь, в конкретном месте, и нигде более. Ведь будущее есть не что иное, как время, и мы проживаем его каждый день, без всякой магии обращая в настоящее, а затем и в прошлое.   
      Даже самое сильное волшебство имеет способность иссякать и однажды потеряет свою мощь. А вот жизнь и сильные чувства будет существовать всегда. 

      Простые истины довольно легко осознать, когда смотришь на них через призму одного лишь разума. Но когда в дело включаются эмоции, они никогда не позволяют воспринять действительность такой, какая она есть, внушая мнимую уверенность в способности исправить неисправимое.   
      Так сломлен был даже прирождённый воин и, в конечном, итоге, он оказался только призраком в доспехах, под чьим стальным панцирем царит лишь тёмная пустота. 

 

      - Мёрдок, пожалуйста, расскажи мне, что случилось.  
      ТуДи обходит кровать кругом и наклоняется к тому, кто сидит, уткнувшийся лбом в колени, закрыв голову руками и сжавшись так, словно бы его могли ударить, и это заставляет рефлекторно защищаться. Сглатывал слёзы и более не заботясь, увидят ли их, осудят, будут издеваться, или останутся безразличны и холодны, как ледник. Ему уже на всё наплевать; он, наконец, понял, о чём были мантры замогильного демонического голоса, и что последний, ещё теплившийся шанс, упущен навсегда. МёрдокуНиккалсу больше ничего не оставалось, кроме как послать в бездну этот нескончаемый крик безысходного отчаяния и боли – на сей раз не физической, а духовной. И кричать так, пока организм не истратит последние силы и не умрёт от истощения. Так воет волк-вожак, нашедший всю стаю растерзанной и лежащей у его ног после облавы людей, чья богомерзкая раса не жалела никого и никогда. Если бы он мог покинуть свой лес и обрести силу, достаточную для противостояния им, он истребил бы весь человеческий род, не задумываясь. Не щадя их семьи так же, как эти изверги не пощадили его родную стаю.   
      К великому сожалению, у Мёрдока, подобно тому волку, нет ни малейшей возможности хотя бы отомстить пиратам за гибель дочери, не говоря уже о том, чтобы избавиться от шайки раз и навсегда. И он не подумал ни об одном из возможных последствий прежде, чем заключать с Black Cloud какие-либо связи. За что понёс соответствующую кару.   
      Смотреть на ужасающую трансформацию, пожалуй, самого сильного человека в мире невыносимо настолько, что у самого подростка наворачиваются слёзы на глаза. Ди неожиданно понимает со всей ясностью: безусловно, самоотверженный поступок уехать из дома и прибыть сюда был лучшим из решений, что он мог приять, но по-настоящему помочь своему другу одним своим присутствием у него не получится. Поскольку всё оказалось значительно серьёзнее, чем можно было подумать на первый взгляд. Всего пару недель назад ТуДи искренне верил, что они оба с честью выдержали это испытание. Теперь же, наблюдая, как состояние Мёрдока откатывается назад, кажется, в худшую фазу, чем прежде, и без всякой видимой причины, парень чувствует бегущие вдоль спины ледяные мурашки и дрожь в коленях. Самые мрачные выводы без спроса и стука рождаются на периферии его мыслей, пиная к выходу всё позитивное, что там ещё оставалось, и громко заявляя о своём присутствии и правах на оккупированную территорию. Но Стюарт, скорее, согласился бы сойтись в схватке с глубоководным хищником или Иным, нежели принять их ультиматум.   
      - Мёрдок, сейчас мы с тобой в одной лодке, и нам нужно решать все проблемы сообща. Кроме нас самих нам никто не поможет. Нельзя сдаваться просто так. Я не боюсь даже духов и демонических порождений; если нужно будет защитить тебя, значит, буду делать всё, что потребуется. Клянусь, я не струшу никогда, пусть демоны и пираты попробуют меня одолеть, и поломают зубы. Мне не безразлична наша дружба и наша группа, я тоже сражаюсь за неё и за нас всех. Пусть даже у нас один единственный шанс, мы потеряем больше, не воспользовавшись им вовсе.   
      Присев на одеяло, синеволосый парень прижимается боком к старшему брату и берёт его за руку. ТуДи самому страшно, и он почувствовал столь же сильную потребность ощутить надёжную опору.   
      - Неужели ты серьёзно хочешь просто сидеть, ничего не делать, и тонуть в депрессии? Я же прибыл вместе с тобой не для того, чтобы молча наблюдать, как ты страдаешь, не имея возможности помочь. Неизвестность пугает меня не меньше, если не больше, чем тебя, - влажные холодные ладони, неровный от волнения голос и мелко дрожащие под тонкой футболкой плечи наглядно доказывают, что Стюарт говорит правду, - но мы всё преодолеем, если будем держаться друг друга. Медс, прошу, не закрывайся от моей помощи.   
      - Это не депрессия!! – Вызверился на него Мёрдок, с волчьим клацаньем сомкнув оскаленные челюсти у самого лица ТуДи. Лихорадочно блестящие глаза вновь стали серыми, без единой живой искры. – Видел бы ты то же, что и я!!!  
      - Расскажи мне, тогда я буду знать, - парень выпрямился, отстраняясь от басиста, но руку не выпустил.   
      - Чтобы ты тоже слетел с катушек?! Не дождёшься.   
      Мужчина высвободился из его объятий и лёг, отвернувшись к иссиня-чёрному окну, впускающему в комнату прохладу ночи, для Мёрдока похожую на ледяной антарктический ветер. Ему холодно, плохо, в теле распространяется ужасная слабость и что-то, похожее на ломку, пусть ей даже неоткуда взяться. Теперь он вряд ли сумеет заснуть без помощи какого-нибудь сильно действующего лекарства – и то, это будет не сон, а ещё одно путешествие в небытие, напоминающее сумасшедшие американские горки по сломанным рельсам, в кромешной темноте. Но и держать глаза открытыми не остаётся ни малейших сил, равно, как думать и чувствовать что-либо, кроме холодного серого тумана. Соткавшего вечный полог в этих глазах.   
      - Куда бы ты не собрался, Медс, я тебя не отпущу, - тихо добавил ТуДи, вновь придвигаясь ближе, чтобы прижаться своей спиной к его. – Если уж проваливаться на дно – то только вместе, а когда будем выплывать, я смогу вытащить тебя откуда угодно. Клянусь.  
      - Не слишком ли много ты на себя берешь, мелкий? – Усмехнувшись, почти нормальным голосом спросил басист. – Я, знаешь ли, бываю в таких местах, куда простых смертных допускают только в белых тапках и на персональной чёрной тачке с тонированными стёклами. Если хочешь прожить нормальную жизнь, лучше никогда не желай туда отправиться. Мысли обладают способностью материализоваться: было дело, они превратились в жутких уродов и хотели затащить меня в подозрительный тёмный портал. А потом пришла Нудл; твари сразу уменьшились и разбежались по углам. Только тогда я понял, что это была всего лишь парочка тараканов, и к моей вдохновлённой абсентом голове они не имели ни малейшего отношения.  
      - Ни за что на свете не соглашусь вернуться к **_нормальной_** жизни, - уверенно заявил Стю. – Снова быть обыкновенным парнем, ничем не отличающимся от других: не слишком сообразительным, не самым симпатичным. Если ориентироваться на общепринятые меры красоты, я потяну лишь на обаятельногофрика, но не более. Без каких-либо выдающихся способностей, кроме голоса, способного вызывать у людей неконтролируемые эмоции, и доводить их до иступлённого восторга в ответ на каждое моё движение на сцене. В нашем мире фриков все боятся, если только они не на сцене. Нет, Медс, путь к тому, чтобы провести жизнь обычного человека, был заказан мне с самого рождения – приблизительно в тот самый, когда вместо русых волос отросли васильковые. Верховные боги ни для того дали парню экстраординарную внешность, чтобы сделать его «нормальным» - будь это на самом деле так, я бы раз и навсегда разочаровался в них, уяснив, насколько они скучные и не креативные существа, совершенно лишённые чувства юмора. Поэтому даже если что-то попробует обратить меня к прежней бессмысленной жизни, я буду сопротивляться всеми силами, руками и ногами. И звать на помощь тебя и Рассела, если потребуется.  
ТуДи улыбнулся в темноту, нащупав за спиной ладонь Медса, и легонько сжав на ней свои тонкие музыкальные пальцы. Возможность слышать его размеренное дыхание, низкий и слегка охрипший голос; ощущение близости кого-то сильного, большого и тёплого доставляло чувство внутренней защищённости. Почему-то он редко замечал подобную близость с отцом – возможно, по причине того, что тот постоянно задерживался на работе и приходил домой слишком уставшим, чтобы играть с сыном. Мама просила не тревожить папу, и маленький Стюарт соглашался, хотя ему, порой, так хотелось забраться к нему под одеяло и лечь под бок.  
      Воспоминания о семье вновь навели ТуДи на мысли о Нудл. Он сморгнул слёзы и украдкой вздохнул.   
      - У тебя есть исключительная возможность наслаждаться моей долгожданной компанией, и жить совершенно неординарной жизнью, потому что мы никогда не выберемся с острова, - ехидно, но не ядовито, заметил Мёрдок.   
      - Я рад.  
      - Поздравляю. Только с целовашками-обнимашками ко мне не лезь. А то сейчас начнётся: «Спасибо большое, Мёрдок! Ты такой добрый и великодушный, что даже позволил мне остаться здесь, а не послал вплавь через весь океан домой. И не притопил меня за уши на причале за то, что я каждый день тебя достаю со всякой фигнёй! Чувак, чувак, чувак, ты лучший!» Плавали уже, знаем, - из-за спины басиста донеслось смешливое хрюканье. – Свинтус маленький. Ещё меня учит, как мне надо жить, а как не надо.   
      - Ты сам меня смешишь! Извини, я больше не буду приставать. Просто меня очень волнует твоё состояние, Мёрдок. Сейчас ты как себя чувствуешь?  
      Синеволосый сел и попытался рассмотреть лицо Медса в темноте. Освещённое бледно-голубыми лунными бликами, выглядело оно, мягко говоря, не слишком обнадеживающе.   
      - Да уж обойдусь без твоей гиперопеки, Ди. Можно подумать, меня не волнует. Но ещё не повод носиться со мной, словно я смертельно болен, и не сегодня-завтра отбуду в мир иной, потихоньку и не прощаясь. Тем более, дырчатый, если уж на то пошло, и ты собрался стать мне родной матерью, побереги свои нервы в первую очередь - не реагируй на мои заскоки с полной самоотдачей. Видишь же, когда я в адеквате, а когда нет. Ну, всё, ты слишком много болтаешь, спи, давай.   
      - Прямо здесь?   
      - Прямо тут. Чтобы я мог проследить, лежишь ты спокойно, или опять намереваешься заниматься непонятно, чем. Не боись, я не такой толстый, не спихну.   
      Учитывая, что Мёрдок в данный момент более всего похож человека, долго и упорно лечившегося от анорексии, шутка прозвучала почти что жестоко. Однако никто из них уже не был расположен это обсуждать – усталость и пережитое нервное напряжение брали своё, а на дворе стояла глухая ночь. 

 

      Во второй раз ТуДи разбужен непонятным ощущением, которое выкристаллизовалось в его сознании сразу же, стоило сну отойти на второй план и уступить трон восприятию окружающего мира. Рядом никто не спал, и это подействовало на парня, словно ведро холодной воды – он подскочил на кровати, моментально принял вертикальное положение, обжёгши пятки о холодный паркет и слепо таращась во тьму по направлению к двери. Сердце бешено колотилось, но подросток никак не мог объяснить себе, почему так сильно испугался. В конце концов, не должен же Медс всякий раз будить его, если встанет в туалет. Но на мозг это слабое утешение не подействовало. ТуДи помялся, зябко поджимая ноги, точно аист, но лечь назад – в мягкие объятия согретого одеяла, - так и не решился, потому вышел в коридор.   
      Подсвечивая себе путь мобильным телефоном, он добрался до ванной, но там никого не было.  
      «Я так и думал» - мысленно кивнул Ди, пару минут назад почему-то абсолютной уверенный, что его догадки подтвердятся.   
      Искать Мёрдока по всему особняку, вмещающему, по меньшей мере, сорок комнат на трёх этажах, часть коих по габаритам близка к небольшим спортивным залам, не возникало никакого желания. При условии, что выключатели для потолочных светильников в нём установил маньяк – архитектор, явно страдавший неким помешательством на компьютерных играх в жанре «квест» и фильмах ужасов в духе «найди способ выбраться из комнаты за пять минут». Они обнаруживались в самых неожиданных уголках, куда человек, ищущий вожделенную кнопку, едва ли догадается заглянуть. Но к чему нам логика, когда есть полёт фантазии!   
      ТуДи пожалел, что не запер выход с этажа на лестницу. Ещё с первого дня он убрал в недоступные без ключей камеры хранения, и перепрятал все представляющие малейшую опасность предметы, лекарства, алкоголь и разные химические вещества, дабы не провоцировать ими нестабильную психику своего товарища. Окна, к счастью, открывались с пульта управления всей техникой; а вот о дверях Стюарт как-то не подумал, совсем забыв про них в дальнейшем, после того, как у него появилось множество других важных дел. По крайней мере, выйти из здания Мёрдок не сможет; даже если у басиста случится новый приступ галлюцинаций, они не приведут его к надёжному тайнику всех ключей – маленькой выемке в углу подоконника одного из больших окон зала с бассейном, расположенного высоко от пола. ТуДи забирался туда по трубам отопления.   
      Вовремя вспомнив, что просил Мёрдока на всякий случай носить с собой мобильник, парень дрожащими пальцами нашёл его имя в списке контактов. Трубку никто не взял, однако из спальни тоже не донеслось звонка; впрочем, Медс мог выронить его где-то по дороге, но Ди ждал до последнего, и дождался. Правда, совершенно не того, на что надеялся.   
      На улице, где ночь уже приобрела едва различимый бледно-синий колер в преддверии ранних утренних часов, в районе пляжа, отделённого от особняка лишь узкий полумесяц пальм и зелёным газоном вокруг них, сверкнула яркая точка. Достаточно большой огонёк на открытом пространстве, чтобы заметить со второго этажа, и он горел, пока шёл звонок. В голове ТуДи постепенно вырисовывается идея; он поспешно нажимает кнопку «Отменить вызов», и свечение снаружи исчезает. Неизвестно, что Мёрдок забыл ночью на берегу моря и, самое главное, каким образом он выбрался наружу, но это не предвещает ничего хорошего.   
      Стюарту приходится самому бежать за ключами – мимоходом убедившись, что они лежат на прежнем месте. Затем искать подходящий к входной двери (возможность отпереть её голосовой командой парень заблаговременно выключил) и, спотыкаясь о попадающиеся под ногами камушки, следовать за неверным светом телефонного фонарика. ТуДи звонит ещё несколько раз, чтобы не потерять направление; ни на секунду не останавливаясь, путая кнопки и сбивая дыхание. По всей вероятности, Медс умудрился выбраться через окно в коридоре, но как он залез с пола на подоконник, расположенный на уровне плеч, оставалось загадкой. Впрочем, ТуДи уже находил его и на окне, и даже на полке с дисками один раз, поэтому следовало предполагать, что кто ищет способ выбраться из заточения, тот обязательно его найдёт. Подросток отчаянно гонит от себя вновь покушающиеся на его хрупкое душевное здоровье мысли о том, что в голове его друга происходит нечто пугающее. А у него нет ни единого шанса вникнуть во всё это и найти решение.  
      Попытка пройти напрямик - через пальмовую рощу, а не по каменной лестнице, - приводит к неутешительному результату, и ТуДи только замедляет своё продвижение, свалившись с холма, испачкавшись с головы до ног в песке и едва не потеряв телефон. Непонятный светлый круг на земле даёт парню понять, что он на верном пути. Сняв кеды, чтобы не создавать лишнего шума, и держась за заболевший от недостатка кислорода бок, подросток кое-как подбирается поближе, сохраняя безопасную дистанцию. Полупрозрачный м _о_ рок сумерек надёжно скрыл его худую фигурку на продуваемом всеми ветрами пляже. Стоять ночью посреди открытого пространства, в темноте, и будучи окутанным волнами прохладного влажного воздуха, ужасно неуютно и жутковато. Атмосфера полнился какой-то мистической энергией, и ТуДи может, кажется, почувствовать её запах, привкус и маслянистое прикосновение к коже – словно бы эта неведомая сила вытекала из другого мира через трещины, как вода из разбитого кувшина.   
      Однако тёмная фигура Мёрдока вдали, которую Стю, наконец, сумел разглядеть, несколько успокоила его бешено колотящееся сердце. По крайней мере, тот не собирался прыгать в океан, или призывать какую-нибудь потустороннюю жуть. На данный момент; но неизвестно, что будет дальше. Подросток удивлён даже не тем фактом, что на басисте нет никакой одежды, но что широкие линии белой краски по всему его телу вместе составляют абстрактный рисунок скелета. Похожий на те, какими украшают себя мексиканцы в день национального праздника, но намного более психоделический и приближённый, скорее, к татуировкам какого-нибудь дикого племени. Мёрдок стоит напротив ТуДи, на достаточном отдалении, но это - не помеха для того, чтобы рассмотреть узор целиком. Сложно переплетающиеся линии на груди парень определил для себя, как букет цветов – предельно абстрактный, но, при наличии живого воображения, которого никому из участников Гориллаз не занимать, различимый достаточно отчётливо. Махровые лепестки распустились под рёбрами и проросли сквозь них. Продольные «кости» на руках плавно перетекают в какие-то рунические символы, оформленные в причудливые несимметричные фигуры; одну из них – на левой руке, которая ближе всего ТуДи, - словно бы оплела змея, впивающаяся клыками в запястье. Другое пресмыкающееся свернулось вокруг шеи, пронзённое шипами и истекающее кровью, чьи капли падают прямо в цветы. Стюарт моргнул, избавляясь от наваждения в обличии, как ему показалось, движущихся узоров, и крепче обхватил руками собственные рёбра. Рисунки в сочетании с настоящими татуировками Медса – крестами, магическими рунами, пентаграммами и теми, которые он просто набил для собственного удовольствия, - образуют мистическую и не поддающуюся описанию вязь.   
      Белые линии отражают свет, исходящий от пламени свечей, расставленных полукругом поверх начерченной чёрной краской на песке пентаграмме. Чрезвычайно странно, что ветер до сих пор не погасил их. Огни – единственный источник освещения на пляже, если не считать красный горящий глаз Мёрдока.   
      Золотистое сияние, похожее на прозрачные крылья тысяч бабочек, разбрызгивается по смуглой коже, по глянцевому боку алой гитары, опоясывает её гриф, и расцвечивает тёмные волосы своими оттенками, делая их похожими на львиную гриву. Светящиеся потоки стекают, впитываются в песок и расплавляют кристаллы кварца, превращая их в одно пылающее, горячее и трепещущее неведомо, куда, море, в центре которого стоит Мёрдок, вскинув голову к небу. ТуДи уже оставил попытки понять, какие элементы представшего перед ним пейзажа - явь, а что следует списать на игру воображения; по-прежнему едва проснувшегося, растревоженного страхом и втянутого в обманчивую игру света и тени. Теперь вокалист заворожённо наблюдает, не осмеливаясь выдвигать теории о том, что ещё его ожидает.   
      Стюарт никогда больше не переживёт чего-либо, подобного ритуалу, свидетелем которого ему суждено стать. Первый и последний раз в жизни парень увидит в крыльях Мёрдока такое количество энергии, что они кажутся серебряным сияющим порталом в иное измерение. Заглянет в душу целиком и полностью отличного от него человека.   
      Сокрытое в ней никогда бы не открылось ТуДи, не сойдись их тропы среди барханов пустыни, погребённой под слоем пепла погибших планет, в это самой точке вселенского времени. Но Ди хватило одного единственного взгляда по ту сторону запретной грани, режущей разбитым стеклом чьих-то рухнувших и рассыпавшихся на мельчайшие осколки воздушных замков. Чуть дольше, и его бы смыло волной глубокой духовной боли, не излитой тоски и отчаяния в бесконечный океан, утянув на самое дно. Стюарт и так вынырнул оттуда полностью оглушённый, неспособным влиться в поток света, сегодня выжигающий в этой душе всю тьму и превращающий её в хрустальный кубок. Столь ненавистную для Евангелиста «инородную материю», необходимую Мёрдоку, чтобы залатывать бесчисленные раны, оставленные насквозь проржавевшими, с вбитыми со всех сторон шипами, вратами сердца, держать которые открытыми ужасающе тяжело. Но нельзя уничтожить всю тьму, как невозможно вытянуть беззвёздное пространство из космоса.   
      Один единственный раз демоны оставили эту душу в покое, не осмелившись ступить за пределы святого круга.   
      И лишь однажды ТуДи услышит Мёрдока исполняющим песню так, словно бы она – молитва, возносимая к небу. К богам, которые не желают его слушать. Однако Мёрдок и не нуждался в их аудиенции, призывая одну лишь **_Её_**. И, должно быть, Она ответила, почтив своим присутствием распадающийся, до глубины души презренный человеческий мир; жестоко отвергший бескорыстную доброту хрупкого сердца и омрачивший Её память. Нанёсший столько серьёзных ран, что даже кровавым цветам бесконечной пустыни не очистить их.   
      С каждым куплетом непонятная внутренняя боль нарастает, сбивая дыхание со всякого ритма, вдохи происходят через раз. А затем, невидимая струна словно бы оборвалась, и пляж погрузился во тьму, как только погасли все свечи…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Саундтрек:  
> Песня, исполненная Мердоком: Ozzy Osbourne - See You On The Other Side  
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=IiZ7tpjac-g  
> Michael Jackson - Hold My Hand  
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=-oCCnxBos10  
> Bryan Adams - I Will Always Return  
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=i5uXSwFJPDU (только в этом клипе нашла ту аранжировку песни, которая мне понравилась)   
> Only Time - Enya  
> https://soundcloud.com/eric-falk-3/only-time-enya  
> Gorillaz - Broken   
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F365wFbumAY  
> Gorillaz - Fire Flies   
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LCet4yrfp4o  
> HEAVN - Where the Heart is   
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=6bKxuz6gCxU


	5. Глава 5

      Последнее, что попадает в поле зрения Мёрдока – бледное лицо ТуДи в свете маленьких лампочек. Полумёртвого от ужаса подростка, еле держащегося на ногах, хотя это и не его навечно уводят из этого мира. Медсу почти жалко бывшего – теперь уже без всяких сомнений, - вокалиста, но все человеческие эмоции больше не несут в себе ни малейшего смысла. Реальность распадается на сотни граней, и Мёрдок уверен, что теперь эта хрустальная крепость, по форме напоминающая купол, не выпустит его назад, в отличие от того раза во время радиоэфира. И это безразличие ко всему вокруг и своей жизни - пожалуй, самое страшное, что можно испытать.   
      ТуДи пытается докричаться до него, но слух Медса не улавливает ни единого звука. Мир словно бы сворачивается внутрь его головы - как чёрная дыра засасывает галактику. Мутные, практически полностью залитыми чёрным цветом, глаза басиста отрешённо смотрят на потолок, словно бы покрывающийся трещинами и, как собранная из кусочков мозаика, теряющий детали, чтобы в следующую секунду обнажить черноту.   
        
      В начале Мёрдок думает, что над головой простёрлось звёздное небо, но оно оказывается высоким куполом здания, наполовину погружённого во тьму. Источником света служат лишь сотни свечей, расставленных в пределах широкого квадрата в центре каменного пола. В отсутствии подсвечников, растекающихся по гранитным плитам золотистыми волнами расплавленного воска, похожими на вуалевые накидки маленьких ангелочков. Их конусы напоминают тонкие кристаллы оттенка янтарного мёда, сминающиеся под пальцами и слабо обжигающие подушечки неестественным для этих холодных краёв, но таким желанным теплом. Мёрдок чувствует, что замерзает; одежда более не спасает его дрожащее всё интенсивнее, по непонятной причине, тело. Но не знает, как остановить неприятное мироощущение, поглощающее его полностью. Изломанный и осыпающийся по краям широких трещин, остов старой церкви тянется ввысь макушками сохранившихся колонн, некогда подпиравших её крышу, как роща полуистлевших и окаменевших от времени стволов цвета слоновой кости. Всё здесь кажется невероятно хрупким и почти ажурным, заставляя удивляться, какая сила по-прежнему скрепляет элементы руин. Два арочных входа друг напротив друга становятся туннелем, по которому беспрепятственно и неустанно путешествует ветер, тревожа своими мимолётными прикосновениями море золотых огней. Что находится по ту сторону стен, слишком трудно разглядеть в ночи. Возможно, снова пустыня.   
      Нудл сидит напротив него, задумчиво рисуя что-то на пыльной поверхности некогда зеркальных плит. Её лицо по-прежнему частично скрыто от Мёрдока длинной пушистой чёлкой, но на этот раз басист замечает, что изумрудные глаза светятся – вобравшие в себя сотни золотистых светлячков, которые неспешно плывут теперь в волнах тёмно-зелёного океана, красиво разбрасывая блики. Девочка улыбается, точно Джоконда. Маленький самурай складывает ладони «лодочкой», словно бы снимает ими огонёк с кончика фитиля; затем второй, третий, десятый, и протягивает один большой пушистый шарик Мёрдоку.   
      - Возьми. Они не кусаются, не бойся. Тебе ведь так холодно.   
      На ощупь скопление огоньков кажется мягким, хотя его видимые, белые на концах шерстинки – на самом деле лишь длинные узкие лучики. Свет постепенно, капля за каплей, стекает в ладони медовой жидкостью, сладкой на вкус, и просачивается сквозь кожу, высвечивая под ней переплетения вен, внутри которых он теперь течёт.  
      - Я соскучилась по тебе, - смущённо замечает Нудл, рассматривая трепещущие лепестки свечей. – Где ты был?  
      Мёрдок вспоминает пыточную камеру и вздрагивает, случайно разведя сомкнутые руки. Свет просачивается между ними, и испаряется, едва касаясь чересчур холодного пола, который успели покрыться хрупким ажуром изморози за пределами освещённого квадрата. На внутреннем скате купола кристаллизуются невероятно красивые сосульки: стремительно удлиняющиеся, завивающиеся в спирали, словно молодые ростки, обретая облик, подобный гирляндам из огромных снежинок во дворце какой-нибудь Снежной Королевы.   
      На некоторых кометах вода застывает вот таким же причудливым образом. Здесь она солёная, точно слёзы. Каскады и розетки сосулек поблёскивают остриями и опасно нависают над головой, однако Мёрдоку они не страшны - потому что все тёмные силы этого мира бессильны, когда Она рядом. Возможность защищать её наделяет его силой, способной, наверное, стереть вселенную с лица бесконечности девять раз подряд, в случае, если жизнь Нудл будет зависеть от этого.   
      - Много путешествовал и размышлял над тем, обижена ли ты на меня до сих пор, и правильно ли в этом случае я поступлю, вернувшись. Прости, что не хватило духу прийти чуть раньше, Нудс, - Мёрдок улыбается – впервые за долгое время, - протягивает руку, чтобы погладить приёмную дочь по щеке.   
      Но девочка сразу отстраняется, выставив раскрытые ладони вперёд:  
      - Сейчас нельзя. Время ещё не пришло. Ты так долго ждал, когда мы встретимся, пожалуйста, погоди ещё немножко. Не пугай наступление этого момента, иначе мы, возможно, никогда больше не увидимся, - с мольбой в голосе просит она. До Мёрдока доносится дрожащий тембр, словно девочка готовится заплакать, и он поспешно отдёргивает руку.  
      - Прости, Нудси, прости. Я больше не буду.   
      - Но мы можем сделать вот так, - вновь двигается ближе к нему, так, что теперь их отделяет друг от друга только пара линий мерцающих огоньков, похожих на фонарики вдоль взлётно-посадочной полосы. Оставив раскрытые пальцы обеих рук в том же положении. – Поднеси свои поближе, только не касайся. Представь себе, как будто прикладываешь их к зеркалу, а я – твоё отражение. Тогда ты сможешь чувствовать меня на расстоянии, Мёрдок.  
      Медс выполняет её просьбу; девочка слегка сгибает пальцы, словно они должны сцепиться в «замочек» с его руками. И движением головы откидывает выкрашенную фиолетовыми прядями чёлку с лица, чтобы обрести, наконец, долгожданную возможность заглянуть в глаза человеку напротив. На этот раз в теле Мёрдока распространяется её тепло, разительно отличающееся от светлячков: единственная магическая субстанция в этом мире, способная хоть ненадолго стянуть края его вечно воспалённых, хронически не заживающих ран, в которые словно насыпали мелкие осколки. Одному богу известно, как на самом деле они болят. А самое главное, чего ему стоит каждый день отказываться от желания вскрыть себе вены - лишь бы вылить оттуда океан боли, много дней назад затушивший в них все реки огня. Огонь Мёрдока жил в Нудл - как благословенное пламя, в чаше которого купают ритуальные предметы, хранится за сводами нерушимого святилища. И когда её не было рядом, он умирал по-настоящему. Каждый день, медленно и болезненно, обращаясь в пепел, чтобы снова воскреснуть на рассвете.   
      - Я люблю тебя, - шепчет девочка, плавно и в такт беззвучным ритмам раскачиваясь из стороны в сторону, сочетая эти движения в гипнотическом танец.   
      - Я тоже тебя люблю, котёнок.

 

\- ТуДи, вытри сопли, и объясни мне медленно и подробно, с самого начала, чтобы я всё понял, сумел правильно оценить ситуацию и вам помочь. Ты хочешь этого, или будешь рыдать, пока не утопишь компьютер в слезах? – Нахмурился Рассел.   
Всхлипы, которыми пару минут назад сменилась нарастающая истерика, стали значительно тише, и подросток вынырнул из мирка своей безопасной жаркой темноты, отняв лицо от насквозь промокших рукавов полосатой водолазки. Единственной одеждой, попавшейся под его нервно трясущиеся руки полчаса назад, была именно этим элементом гардероба Мёрдока. Парень в тот момент забыл обо всём вообще, однако его настолько сильно колотило от нервной дрожи, что и сами по себе ватные ноги складывались пополам и не желали разгибаться, а барабанную установку сердца заглушал ритмичный стук зубов. Жизненно важные предметы при этом норовили выпасть из трясущихся рук, потому терпеть отчаянные сопротивления организма ужасающей действительности становилось воистину невозможно. Холод казался адским. Знакомое сочетание табака и дорогого одеколона, источаемое сине-чёрной тканью, принесло некоторое успокоение минут на десять, но затем превратилось в новый повод уткнуться в рубашку носом и безутешно плакать, пока не останется никаких сил. Подросток довёл бы себя до окончательного переутомления и провалился в сон – лишь бы не оставаться один на один с осознанием безвыходности своей ситуации. Но ТуДи не мог позволить себе бесполезно тратить силы и драгоценные минуты – возможно, уже секунды, - когда жизнь друга висит на волоске, но остановиться сейчас было ему не под силу. И чем дальше, тем сильнее разверзалась дыра отчаяния и нарастающей глухой боли, готовой вот-вот прорваться сквозь рёбра и вылиться под ноги осколками разбитой вдребезги души.   
\- Д-днём всё было нормально. Мы записали несколько синглов, даже в шахматы поиграли вместо приставки. Потом Медс сказал, что пойдёт отдохнуть перед вечерним эфиром и…и…и-и-и! А-а-а-а!!  
\- ТуДи, соберись! – Рявкнул теряющий терпение и последние нервы Рассел, которого трясло на диване «Конг Студио» ровно настолько же сильно.   
Подростка сотряс новый приступ дрожи, и негр сразу же пожалел, что напугал несчастного ещё сильней, хотя его стресс и без того превысил сегодня все мыслимые нормы. Но Расс тоже был человеком, и свои собственные эмоции он сдерживал с не меньшим трудом, испытывая страх за ТуДи и за Мёрдока разом. Будучи безумно далеко от острова, в полном неведении, и даже в случае чрезвычайной ситуации ничем не поможет физически. Но, по крайней мере, пока оба они думают головой, плюс Дел, можно сделать хоть что-то.   
Но Стю всё же ответил:   
\- Я пошёл в ванную, и увидел Мёрдока на полу. Сознание он потерял толи от того, что ударился головой о край ванной, когда падал, то ли от гадости, которую себе вколол. Было столько крови, я еле сумел остановить её! Пустой шприц лежал рядом, но я не знаю, что в нём было – никакой упаковки не нашёл. Не могу даже представить, где он это взял, ведь я спрятал все до единого лекарства в хороший тайник. Медс бы никогда его не нашёл. Наверное, они лежали в потайном месте ещё до моего прихода. Ну, почему я не проверил этот дом лишние десять раз?!   
Парень огромным усилием остановил нещадно душащие его слёзы. Если он не возьмёт себя в руки сейчас, провалится в омут головной боли и депрессии, всё будет кончено. Абсолютно всё. Страх за жизнь приёмного старшего брата отрезвлял сильнее, чем ледяная вода. Охрипшим и дрожащим голосом ТуДи продолжил:  
\- Конечно, мама была работником больницы и научила меня кое-чему, но я не знаю, что сейчас происходит с Мёрдоком, поэтому через пару часов все мои усилия по нормализации его состояния могут сойти на «нет». Ты понимаешь, что вывести человека из наркотической комы я не могу. Я не умею, да и лекарств нужных здесь нет. Медс сейчас так тяжело дышит, словно ему ужасно больно, а у меня сердце останавливается. И холодный, словно покойник. Может, он умирает, пока я сижу здесь, в полном бессилии и реву, как девчонка. Мне жутко, Расс. Что нам теперь делать?   
Черные блестящие глаза в немой мольбе уцепились за взгляд парня по ту сторону экрана, как за последнюю спасительную соломинку, нависшую над смертоносным водоворотом. Что именно следует сделать, они оба прекрасно понимали, но выполнить этот замысел не представлялось никакой возможности. ТуДи в данный момент, будучи в некотором помрачении рассудка, практически искренне сожалел, что пираты не нашли их остров – ради спасения Мёрдока, он попробовал бы захватить даже напичканную оружием подлодку. И у него, вполне вероятно, получилось бы.   
\- Понятное дело, нужно вытаскивать вас оттуда. Вот что, Ди, единственная идея, которая сейчас приходит мне на ум: призраки умеют выходить в иное пространство параллельного мира и телепортироваться через него в любую точку мира. Дел мог бы сделать это, но самостоятельно открывать порталы он не умеет, зато я помню, как это делал Медс при помощи из своих книг. Мои познания в чернокнижной магии равняются абсолютному нулю, однако с потусторонними силами – во всяком случае, теми призраками, кого я знал при жизни, - я общался не раз, поэтому, думаю, коллективным разумом мы сможем что-нибудь придумать. Дел!  
      Из стены напротив появился бледно-синий силуэт призрачного рэпера.   
      - Я всё слышал и как раз собирался предложить свою помощь.   
      - Сможешь перевезти парней через Икс-параллель сюда?   
      - Будь обстоятельства чуть более адекватными, я не согласился бы даже экспериментировать с подобными вещами – в ней путешествуют лишь души и некоторые виды Иных существ, которые могут представлять опасности как для бестелесных, так и для живых. Это довольно нестабильный слой реальности, там происходят разные вещи… не знаю даже, как объяснить, вроде полтергейстов в вашем мире, только с точностью наоборот. Ну, вы, всё равно не поймёте; просто поверьте, народ: даже духи всякий раз рискуют, перемещаясь в Иксе. К тому же, наша ситуация, боюсь, будет осложнена тем, что Мёрдок теперь ближе к мёртвым, чем к живым, и если энергия, из которой состоит Икс, потянет его за собой, я ничего не смогу сделать.   
      Рассел и ТуДи переглянулись, раскладывая в своей голове всё услышанное по полочкам, и более чем неприятно удивлённые открытием.   
      - Против этой штуки нет никакого заклинания? – Наконец, спросил Расс.   
      Дел отрицательно мотнул головой, так что полупрозрачные дреды осыпались ему на лицо.  
\- Абсолютно. Вещество в составе Икса улавливает малейшие изменения внутри себя и колебания энергетических фонов – стоит только кому-то ступить за грань Икса, и для него это сигнал к началу слежки за ним и, возможно, прикреплению к особо интересным субъектам своих невидимых щупалец, чтобы изучить их с наибольшим тщанием. Это как паучья сеть, сплетённая внутри бесконечного лабиринта. Будешь убегать, когда ощутишь на себе чересчур пристальное внимание, или полезешь туда, куда тебя не просили - Икс сразу же бросится. В нём нужно ходить очень осторожно, не шуметь, не паниковать, если он тебя прощупывает и пробует на вкус твою ауру, ничего не трогать и не давать ему повода почувствовать, что ты боишься. Не будешь знать, куда именно идёшь, потеряешь конечную цель – никогда не выберешься. А в абсолютном белом пространстве это легче лёгкого сделать; там нет никаких визуальных ориентиров, можно чувствовать только энергетические точки – нужные тебе, чтобы дойти до конца, или не нужные. Икс-реальность – сеть-ищейка, но кого она отлавливает и почему, никто не знает. А если и были такие, думаю, ни в этом мире, ни в том их уже не найти. Надеюсь, я тоже этого никогда не узнаю. И за своим поведением внутри каждый путешественник должен следить самостоятельно. А Мёрдок сейчас явно не в том состоянии, чтобы контролировать свою психическую активность.   
      ТуДи крепче сжал холодную и влажную руку бесчувственного басиста.   
\- Поэтому, если мы всё же решимся - а у нас, полагаю, нет другого выхода, - будем идти, как по минному полю. Однако больше всего меня волнует не это, а что Икс чувствует ауру умирающих и тяжелобольных – то есть, души, которые проще всего утащить на тот свет в буквальном смысле. Кому и какой прок от всего этого, я не в курсе, но Иные, вроде Мрачного Жнеца, находят своих жертв именно этим способом. Нести в Икс чувака под действием ломки, которая может убить его в любой момент, или, по крайней мере, реально угрожает здоровью – равносильно заплыву с раненым по пояс в акулах. Но прежде, чем вы спросите, ребят, я лично готов к любым поворотам событий. Всё зависит лишь от вашего решения. Нужно идти, значит, пойдём, а нет, так нет. Это рискованно, но, как говорил сам Мёрдок: «Кто не использует все представляющиеся шансы, тот жалеет потом всю оставшуюся жизнь».   
      ТуДи, не сдержавшись, всхлипнул. Призрак смущённо опустил глаза.  
      - Извини, чувачок. Само вырвалось, не подумал.   
      - Дел, ты понимаешь что-нибудь в чёрной магии? – Вместо ответа на предыдущий вопрос, спросил Рассел, смотря на отвернувшегося к Мёрдоку ТуДи с такой болью, словно бы душу ему жгли миллиарды миллиардов солнц.   
      - Ну, моя прабабушка была шаманкой вуду, и я застал несколько лет её жизни, в течении которых старушка успела научить меня кое-чему – чисто для смеха, попугать одноклассников и поразить девчонок. Правда, с переходом в призрачное состояние, как мне кажется, я забыл приличную часть – оно и понятно, у духов ведь нет мозга, мы всего навсего копии нас прежних, не рассеявшиеся окончательно, чтобы раз и навсегда уйти в свет. Но я почти уверен, что с несложным заклинанием вроде телепорта людей смогу разобраться. Главное, ничего не перепутать, но ты подскажешь мне через скайп, когда буду на месте, дружище, - по бледно-синему силуэту пробегает лёгкая рябь, как будто призрак вздрогнул.  
      - Отлично. Тогда нам нужно отправиться в комнату Мёрдока и найти там нужные книги. Пока не предполагаю, сколько времени это займёт, ведь мы не знаем, где именно искать, но всего не так уж много, хотя попадаются очень внушительные гримуары (я видел как-то краем глаза). Короче говоря, ТуДи, жди нас, в течение часа мы с тобой свяжемся. Если что-то вдруг случится, звони сам, хорошо?  
      Стю коротко кивает, продолжая смотреть на товарища взглядом пугливого котёнка, которого готовые уйти хозяева не могут забрать с собой, и вынуждены запереть одного в тёмной квартире. Смотреть на это невыносимо, но чем ещё успокоить младшего брата, кроме обещания в скором времени прийти к нему на помощь, Рассел не знает. Ему самому невыносимо больно внутренне, и ужасно плохо от осознания, что они упустили момент, и теперь потеряли всякий контроль над происходящим. Но делать не просто что-то, а всё возможное для достижения положительного результата надо, и это даже не обсуждается.   
      - Ди, не бойся ничего, слышишь меня? – Расс через силу улыбается, стараясь придать этому выражению как можно больше искренности. – Мы идём к вам. Всё будет хорошо. Держитесь оба.

      Стю отодвигает ноутбук в сторону и буквально приказывает себе повернуться к Мёрдоку, чтобы ещё раз проверить его состояние. Удивительно, совсем недавно Стюарта ещё посещала мысль направить свои стопы по пути маминой профессии, и после окончания старшей школы пойти учиться на доктора или психотерапевта. Чужая боль – как физическая, так и «фантомная», задевала его, ему хотелось что-то с этим сделать. В целом, данная идея увлекла подростка одновременно с музыкой, и особого магнетизма к чему-то одному он не ощущал. Возможно, смог бы развивать оба своих увлечения одновременно. Мальчику с добрым сердцем, преисполненному непоколебимой веры, что этот мир можно сделать лучше - нужно лишь приложить к этому процессу максимум усилий, - хотелось стать не то, чтобы супергероем, но ему спасать людей по-настоящему. Стюарт ощущал в себе силу совершать подобное каждый день, он мечтал об этом. Думал, что мир ожидает именно его, как своего единственного спасителя. И мир действительно ждал сильного духом и бескорыстного сердцем. Но сама жизнь оказалась намного сложнее.   
      Однако желания и любви оказалось недостаточно, чтобы обрести достаточную смелость и взять на себя ответственность за чью-то жизнь, а в случае несчастья – превратить ещё большую отвагу и внутреннюю силу в свою опору, дабы простить себя и снять с души груз мнимой вины за ошибки, которых ты не совершал. Таков удел доктора – вести счастливую жизнь и не чувствовать себя виноватым перед теми людьми, которых он не мог спасти в силу не зависящих от него обстоятельств. Но ТуДи не был готов к психологическим потрясениям, и едва ли когда-нибудь мог смириться с подобным положением вещей, не случись так, что он оказался членом банды Гориллаз, и был бы вынужден вести прежнюю жизнь.   
      В данный момент Стюарт с отчаянием человека, стоящего на краю бездны без возможности избежать прыжка и верящего, что у него непременно должны вырасти крылья, как только ступни перестанут соприкасаться с землёй, призывал единственную свою, прискорбно, не существующую суперсилу. Чтобы исправить ухудшающуюся с каждой минутой ситуацию, на которую не мог оказать никакого влияния. Бессилие, глухая внутренняя боль, раз за разом ударяющая о стенки грудной клетки, будто волна разрушительного цунами. По её вине уши закладывает от колокольного звона, она пульсирует в сосудах, лишая подростка остатков самообладания и возможности рассуждать здраво. У ТуДи складывалось всё более яркое впечатление, что его поймали в липкую сеть остановившегося времени, и он плывёт в нём, как пленник почти застывшего янтаря: не слыша собственных криков, задыхаясь при попытке вдохнуть и не имея шансов прорваться к умирающему другу.   
      Вынужденный беспомощно наблюдать со стороны, как худые бледные пальцы конвульсивно сжимаются от боли, Ди может только сидеть и плакать, шёпотом прося прощения. Но подросток не в состоянии бездействовать: болезненное перевозбуждение заставляет его двигаться постоянно, и делать хоть что-нибудь, иначе ожидание превращалось в ещё большую пытку.   
      - Ты сам, ты сам себе всё это устроил, Медс, - шепчет ТуДи, уткнувшись лицом в грудь Мёрдоку, и безутешно всхлипывая. – Почему ты решил, что выход должен быть именно таким? Почему ты не поговорил со мной, когда тебе было плохо, почему не рассказал мне всё? Мёрдок, ты не можешь умереть! Тебе нельзя! Как мы… будем жить дальше? Я не хочу оставаться один. Пожалуйста, скажи мне, что слышишь. Медс, как ты мог?   
      Басист тяжело, словно умирающий кит, вздыхает во сне и поворачивает голову на бок, отвернувшись ТуДи. Парень негнущимися пальцами нашаривает упаковку ампул, делает ему ещё один укол обезболивающего, искренне надеясь, что лекарство не вступит в реакцию с неизвестным веществом, вколотым в вену. Немного помедлив, достаёт из кармана наушники, включает в них тихую приятную музыку и вкладывает по одному им обоим. После чего сворачивается клубочком у Мёрдока под боком, вжавшись носом басисту в шею. Прежде Сью никогда бы не позволил себе подобное, однако в эту секунду максимальная близость и объятия кажутся единственным возможным способом его спасти. Волной накативший сон сразу же превращается в липкий серый туман, тянущий ТуДи на самое дно мироздания.

 

      В себя синеволосый приходит лишь с рассветом, и внутренним мироощущением не лучшим, наверное, чем у Мёрдока. Ночью ТуДи не стал принимать полагающиеся по расписанию таблетки от хронической головной боли, поскольку от них обычно клонило в сон, а оставлять Медса без присмотра в тот момент было никак нельзя – он переживал пик воздействия наркотика. Без лекарства, спазмы, конечно, незамедлительно проявились, и теперь Ди вынужденно преодолевал не только ухудшившуюся ориентацию в пространстве, но также головокружение, необходимость жмуриться от чересчур яркого света и ощущение, словно черепная коробка набита ватой, точно у плюшевого мишки. Дела не было видно, стало быть, он и Расс ещё не нашли заклинание.   
      Первая замеченная им странность - в том, что левая ладонь Медса обнимает его со спины; ТуДи ожидал, что тот моментально спихнёт его с постели, как только очнётся, и отругает последними словами за телячьи нежности. А Мёрдок обязан был проснуться, и данный пункт плана на предстоящий день даже не обсуждался! Стюарт надеялся, что состояние басиста будет достаточно вменяемым, чтобы узнать у него, как им с наименьшим риском перебраться на ту сторону Икса.   
      Подползая ближе к успевшему отодвинуться Мёрдоку, подросток только тут замечает, что он не спит. Мужчина сидит, прислонившись спиной к подушке, и сонным взглядом рассматривает что-то несуществующее и движущееся в дальнем углу комнаты. Нужно ли говорить, что ТуДи этот взгляд сразу не понравился. Внутри возникает неприятное тянущее чувство, как будто вновь захотелось плакать; он раздражённо стряхивает его и лезет за лекарствами. ТуДи никогда ещё не был настолько благодарен маме за то, что она работала в столь психологически неприятном для пребывания всех, кроме пациентов, центре по реабилитации наркозависимых. Но, Боже, насколько бесценен этот опыт сейчас!   
      - Мёрдок, ты меня слышишь? Или видишь хотя бы?   
      Тот продолжал отстранённо шептать слова, пытаясь, кажется, напеть мелодию. Исходя из того, что формулировка текста достаточно сложна, и Медс пытается попасть в ноты, ТуДи, по крайней мере, может поручиться, что мозг и психика его друга в относительном порядке. От его голоса с таким тихим, немного дрожащим тембром, складывается чрезвычайно странное впечатление.

Чтобы простила ты меня

Быть может, никогда.

Звезда моя давным-давно за горизонт ушла,

Оставив горькое лекарство пить до дна -

Осколки чувств разбитых.

Я через боль познал урок,

Но хватит сил ли, чтобы вновь мне влиться в тот поток?

«Не знаю, как смогу я повторить весь путь» -

Уста её лишь истину глаголют. 

И в комнате своей, за запертою дверью, я ожидаю,

Наблюдая за цветными зверями на полу. 

      - Мы преодолели ночь, так что всё, я думаю, совсем даже неплохо, - с наибольшим оптимизмом, на который был сейчас способен, проговорил ТуДи и улыбнулся. На бледном и заплаканном лице в обрамлении взлохмаченных волос улыбка получилась не слишком убедительной, но всё же лучше, чем совсем ничего. – Дел скоро придёт сюда, и мы все вместе отправимся…  
      Мёрдок неожиданно издаёт жалобный стон и протягивает трясущуюся руку к пальцам, вынувшим шприц из его предплечья. Кожа ещё вчера приобрела какой-то практически бледно-зеленоватый оттенок, и на этом фоне тёмные вены проступили в особенности ярко и жутко.   
      - Ой, прости, пожалуйста, я не хотел. Сейчас всё пройдёт, потерпи немножко.  
      Тот вскользь касается вокалиста блуждающими и затуманенными серыми глазами. Поймав взволнованный взгляд ТуДи, они словно бы немного проясняются, как если бы пытались вспомнить. После чего Мёрдок неожиданно резким движением притягивает парня к себе, обнимает его, не произнося ни звука и явно не вполне давая себе отчёт о проделанных действиях. Болезненно сжимавшиеся до этого мышцы Мёрдока как-то сразу расслабляются. Ди чувствует, что объятия, больше похожие на попытку Медса удержать себя от падения в бездну, схватившись за последнего человека, способного ему помочь, слабеют; дыхание практически возвращается к нормальному ритму. По всей вероятности, лекарство тоже начало оказывать нужное действие.  
      Лицо ТуДи освещает улыбка, он смыкает руки у Мёрдока на спине. Позволив себе успокаивающе провести по ней несколько раз.  
      - Видишь, я обещал, что всё будет хорошо – так и получилось. Можешь рассказать мне, как ты себя чувствуешь? Ясно, не можешь пока, - кивает парень, не дождавшись ответа. - Ну, ничего страшного. С нами не так просто справиться, правда, Медс? Мы ещё покажем этим пиратам, кого тут надо бояться!   
      Тишина несколько пугает своим присутствием, но Мёрдок пережил вчера серьёзный шок от передозировки сильным препаратом, и он, чрезвычайно медленно приходя в себя, скорее всего, просто не слышал ТуДи, хотя уже начал реагировать на внешние раздражители. То, что он самостоятельно выкарабкался из вчерашнего состояния, не могло не обнадёживать. Им остаётся только дождаться Дела.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Саундтрек:  
> Clean Bandit - I Miss You  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9VKIm0sWW4U  
> HALIENE - Dream In Color  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o70HaIPGFUo  
> HAEVN - Bright Lights  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CvRsxJgn7Tg  
> Linkin Park- Leave Out All The Rest  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2W3u5yXt9Zc  
> Alex Band - Only One  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fYpLgngJ8f0  
> Panic! At The Disco - This Is Gospel  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tGE381tbQa8  
> Kygo, Selena Gomez - It Ain't Me  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u3VTKvdAuIY  
> TheFatRat - Never Be Alone  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ic-gZlPFTkQ  
> Porter Robinson & Madeon - Shelter  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JbrIpDlc9Ps  
> The Chainsmokers, Coldplay – Something Just Like This  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eVN4jbXD_6w   
> Песня, которую ТуДи включил в наушниках: Eagle Eye Cherry - Save Tonight (EigenARTig Deepest Love Remix)  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EDTDZsX_19c  
> Gorillaz - To Binge  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sY20vr7-MpM


	6. Глава 6

      - Э, чувачок, уже здесь! Вынужден расстроить, ты припозднился – я пришёл, и поэтому придётся тебе сейчас сматывать свой невод для ловли душ, и развеиваться на эфемерные атомы срочным порядком. Если, конечно, не хочешь испытать репера на прочность! – С неожиданной для себя смелостью, ярко выраженной агрессией и полным отсутствием чувства самосохранения, чётко обозначил свою позицию давний друг Рассела.  
      Иные сущности представляли для Дела ровно такую же угрозу, как для смертных, если не большую. Стоящий напротив оппонент мог развеять его призрачное тело щелчком пальцев, уделив процессу дематериализации не больше внимания, чем английский джентльмен, сгоняющий наглую муху с ободка чайной чашки. Тем не менее, за спиной у Дела неосязаемо стояли его друзья, нуждающиеся в немедленной помощи; и факт того, что какой-то мимо проходящий Мрачный Жнец мог просто взять, и помешать спасти их, основательно вывела парня из себя. Смерть никогда ещё не видел злую человеческую душу: обычно, покойные люди, с которыми он регулярно встречался на всём протяжении Реки Вечности, были чрезвычайно индифферентны и апатичны. Мир живых не интересовал их более ни капли, не говоря уже о том, чтобы кого-то защищать, да ещё с подобным рвением и самоотдачей. Готовностью броситься грудью на лезвие косы, представляющее гибель даже для бестелесных существ – Жнец Жнецом, но иногда приходилось защищаться и от духов своего собственного пантеона, поскольку занимающегося ответственной работой компаньона, имеющего постоянный доступ к источнику вожделенной духовной энергии, любили далеко не все «товарищи по бизнесу».  
      Должно быть, души, проживающие вместе с людьми, возвращают себе часть разума и утраченных эмоций. Но это – не более, чем копия их прежней личности.  
      Фигура в чёрном плаще хмыкнула и передёрнула костлявыми плечами.  
      - КЛОУН. КАКОЙ Я ТЕБЕ «ЧУВАЧОК»?  
      - Согласен, не потянешь. В любом случае, дедуля, прибереги белые тапки для себя, иначе лапки зимой замёрзнут. Мы тебя не приглашали на праздник жизни!  
      Смерть отчётливо скрипнул челюстью, хотя казалось странным, что он вообще способен на эмоции вроде гнева, или раздражения. Однако Мрачный Жнец чрезвычайно не любил ругаться по пустякам – зачем существу, у которого в запасе целая вечность, растрачивать время на подобные пустяки?  
      - А Я ПРИШЁЛ НЕ К ВАМ, И НЕ РАДИ ТОГО, О ЧЁМ ТЫ ПОДУМАЛ. У МЕНЯ НАМЕЧАЛСЯ РАЗГОВОР С ТВОИМ…ХМ…ДРУГОМ. ОН ЗАДОЛЖАЛ МНЕ КОЕ-ЧТО; КРОМЕ ТОГО, Я СОБИРАЛСЯ ОБСУДИТЬ ВАЖНЫЕ ВОПРОСЫ.  
      Для Иного подобная формулировка звучала странно, и выходила за пределы его понимания. Иные не имели ни друзей, ни родственников, даже свой род они продолжали совершенно неординарным образом. Они не умели влюбляться и ничего не чувствовали по отношению к себе подобным, кроме инстинктов – поглотить, прогнать с территории, и так далее. Аналог человеческого разума и сознания был дан им для других целей. Поэтому призрак, испытывающий родственные чувства **_к человеку_** , выглядел в глазах Жнеца каким-то диким, паранормальным явлением.  
      - ОДНАКО, С УЧЁТОМ ЕГО ТЕПЕРЕШНЕГО СОСТОЯНИЯ, НАШЕМУ РАЗГОВОРУ НЕ СУЖДЕНО СОСТОЯТЬСЯ. ПОЭТОМУ Я БУДУ ВЫНУЖДЕН ПРОСИТЬ ТЕБЯ ОБ УСЛУГЕ. СМЕРТНЫЕ НЕ ВИДЯТ МЕНЯ, А ЧЕРЁД ВСТРЕЧИ С ТВОИМ АВАТАРОМ ЕЩЁ НЕ ПРИШЁЛ, ПОЭТОМУ Я НЕ МОГУ ГОВОРИТЬ С НИМ.  
      - Почему думаешь, что я буду помогать? Не собираюсь быть вестником Смерти – не в моих принципах приносить родным людям дурные вести.  
      - ОТ ЭТОЙ ИНФОРМАЦИИ ЗАВИСИТ ЖИЗНЬ ТВОЕГО ДРУГА, - спокойно ответил Жнец, перебирая когтистыми пальцами по верхней кромке лезвия косы. – ОСМЕЛЮСЬ ПРЕДПОЛОЖИТЬ, ПРИЧИНА ДОСТАТОЧНО ВЕСКАЯ?  
       - Вполне. Но с чего бы тебе нам помогать? Ты, вроде как, вестник того мира, в который души уводят намеренно, а не выдают им планы по спасению?  
      - С НИККАЛСОМ У МЕНЯ СТАРЫЕ СЧЁТЫ, ПОСЕМУ ЭТО НЕ ПОМОЩЬ, А ЛИШЬ ДОБРОСОВЕСТНОЕ ИСПОЛНЕНИЕ СДЕЛКИ С МОЕЙ СТОРОНЫ. ВЫПОЛНИТ ЛИ ОН СВОЮ ЧАСТЬ, ЗАВИСИТ ОТ НЕГО. В ОБЩЕМ, НЕ ТРАТЬ СВОЁ И МОЁ ВРЕМЯ, СЛУШАЙ ВНИМАТЕЛЬНО.

 

      - ЧТО ЖЕ, ИНТЕРЕСНОЕ ПРЕДЛОЖЕНИЕ, - задумчиво проговорил Мрачный Жнец по окончании своего рассказа, когда Дел произнёс одну единственную фразу. – НЕ ЖЕЛАЕШЬ ЛИ ОБДУМАТЬ, ПРЕЖДЕ ЧЕМ ПРИНЯТЬ ОКОНЧАТЕЛЬНОЕ РЕШЕНИЕ? ВЕЧНОСТЬ - В НАШЕМ ПОЛНОМ РАСПОРЯЖЕНИИ, СМЕЛЫЙ БОЕЦ.  
      - Если думаешь запутать и сбить меня с мысли, не выйдет, - хмуро откликнулся Дел, глядя на мыски своих ботинок. – Я всё решил ещё в начале. Это ты можешь не дорожить каждой секундой чужой жизни и делать с ними всё, что захочется, а для других они – бесценное сокровище. Говори быстро, согласен, или нет?!  
      Его призрачную сущность сейчас одолевала буря эмоций, совершенно нетипичная для призрака и, наверное, будь бедный парень по-прежнему человеком, заболел бы от этого жуткого напряжения по-настоящему. Предать и, фактически, продать собственную дружбу, чтобы спасти чужую – репер никогда бы не согласился на подобное, если бы не знал, в каком направлении движется вся эта история, и чем она потом обернётся. Самое ужасное и тяжёлое во всём этом – Дел не мог рассказывать никому, какую сделку заключил со Жнецом, пока она не свершится.  
      - ПО РУКАМ. НО Я О ПОСЛЕДСТВИЯХ ПРЕДУПРЕДИЛ, УЧТИ ЭТО.

 

      - Ты уверен, что она готова?  
      - Не больше, чем ты, Дел. Я вообще ужасно боюсь, но никакого другого выхода из сложившейся ситуации у нас нет, и… уже не будет. Однако я готов поручиться за успех нашей миссии. Вот только… смогу ли смотреть в глаза ему потом? Даже пусть он никогда не узнает.  
      - А сможешь смотреть всю оставшуюся жизнь, если ничего не предпримешь? Или Расселу, случись ещё одна трагедия, на сей раз необратимая?  
Призрачный голубовато-синий свет аурой северного сияния освещает глаза ТуДи, бликами отражаясь где-то в глубоко спрятанных кристаллах давно застывших слёз.  
      - Нет, никогда. Скорее уж я брошусь в море, на съедение кашалотам. Дам вам сигнал, когда будет пора, ждите здесь.  
      Дверь отворяется из полутёмного коридора в залитое солнцем помещение, навевая неприятное державу давно минувшего утра, когда ТуДи проснулся, держа Мёрдока за руку. В тот день он с такой отчаянной надеждой верил, что всё будет хорошо, потому что теперь он здесь, и не отдаст своего во всех отношениях неправильного, но от того не менее любимого старшего брата бездне. Но взял на себя слишком многое. ТуДи искал героя внутри себя, но не нашёл - в душе, как оказалось, он оставался всё тем же маленьким мальчиком, испуганным и не знающим, что делать без помощи взрослых в тяжелой ситуации. Стюарт корил себя из-за случившегося, иллюзорная вина преследовала его несколько недель кряду, не позволяя спать и усугубляя участившиеся приступы головной боли. Совсем как Мёрдока когда-то. Но, по крайней мере, единственное, в чём ТуДи мог поручиться за себя, так это то, что он не провалится в ту же ядовитую трясину, которая отняла у него друг. При необходимости выберется из неё, держась всеми зубами и ногтями за хвост какой-нибудь обитающей в ней твари. Если погибнут и он, и Медс, уже никто никого не спасёт.  
      Мёрдок сидит на кровати, прижав колени к груди и опустив на них голову, бездумно уставившись в потолок стеклянными глазами. Не будь дыхания, трудно было бы определить, в этом ли мире он находится, или перед ТуДи уже призрак. Подобное состояние длилось с самого рокового дня и, хотя Медс реагировал на некоторые внешние раздражители или звуки, ни Дела, ни Ди он, как будто, не видел и не слышал. В момент тех объятий Мёрдок явно его вспомнил или почувствовал присутствие, но чем дальше, тем более индифферентным ко всему становилось его сознание. Дел сказал, что это похоже на промежуточное состояние, транс, в который водят себя шаманы перед вызовом духов. Вот только Мёрдок, судя по всему, попал в него случайно, и теперь не может выбраться, или не хочет. Его душа остановилась на грани двух миров, не способная ни покинуть тело окончательно, ни вернуться в него. И к какому результату неестественное пребывание одновременно в материальном и нематериальном пространстве приведёт через пару месяцев, сказать не сможет никто. На потусторонних знакомых Дела даже надеяться не стоит – все Иные сущности и ушедшие в иной мир духи ревностно охраняют секреты своего загробного существования. Единственное, что ребята поняли – нести Никкалса через Икс-реальность в подобном состоянии ни в коем случае нельзя.  
      Радовал хотя бы тот факт, что Мёрдок мог самостоятельно управлять своим телом. По крайней мере, он не забыл, что оно у него имеется, и не превратился в парализованного инвалида. Однако на еду реагировал только в случае, если она, в буквальном смысле, оказывалась у него под носом – запах вряд ли чувствовал, но каким-то образом вспоминал, что полностью игнорировать потребности своего организма нельзя. Он вполне мог ходить, даже не натыкаясь на стены, но иногда останавливался посреди коридора - явно в замешательстве, куда дальше следует идти. Складывалось впечатление, что Медс всё-таки видит дом вокруг себя, однако в несколько искажённом облике, который, похоже, периодически, пугает его, проявляясь в виде панических приступов - определимых, впрочем, только по учащающемуся пульсу, сердцебиению и меняющим размер зрачкам. ТуДи даже не уверен, спит ли Мёрдо по ночам, хотя всегда остается в запертой комнате вместе с ним, и сам может пролежать до рассвета с открытыми глазами, пугаясь воспоминаний двухнедельной давности. Алая кровь на белом кафеле, яркий свет, шумящая вода, секунда за секундой леденеющие руки, и фото Нудл – смятое и брошенное на дно ванной…  
Всё это время, с каждым днём сильнее, ТуДи хотелось говорить с Мёрдоком больше, чем с Делом, даже если ответа он не получал. Поскольку, когда в комнате молчат они оба, жизнь превращается в муку.

      - Привет, Мёрдок, - подросток присаживается на краешек кровати, заглядывает ему в лицо, не выражающее ни единой эмоции.  
      Басист переводит глаза в его сторону, будто услышав, но взгляд проходит сквозь ТуДи и сквозь стену, словно бы ни того, ни другого не существует вовсе. Тогда подросток берет его за руку; вновь полностью проигнорированный.  
      - Мне бы хотелось объяснить тебе, что именно будет сейчас происходить, прежде чем оно свершиться, но ты едва ли сможешь меня понять. Поэтому давай просто скажем, что кое-кто хочет с тобой встретиться.  
      Дверь аккуратно толкают с той стороны, и внутрь входит девочка, облачённая в светло-синее платье. Тёмно-фиолетовая чёлка скрыла её лицо, так что невозможно заметить, что красивые восточные глаза сияют, подобно паре гранёных изумрудов.  
        
      Наверное, если весь его мир до этого был погружён во тьму, то сейчас он увидел свет – настолько ослепительный, словно в комнате родилась суперновая звезда. Стирая в пепел все мёртвые звёзды в его галактике, чтобы заполнить её чистым голубым цветом неба, какое дано увидеть лишь тем, кто вернулся домой из многолетнего путешествия в глубинах космического океана. Пространство озарённого авророй искристого сияния, снимающего проклятие с терновых плетей, пронзивших все точки его тела, чтобы они вновь обратились в живые, нежные и прекрасные цветы. Розы растут не только там, где их высадили на руинах чьих-то судеб и печальных воспоминаний - они пробиваются сквозь изрезанный трещинами гранит покинутых замков и сожжённую солнцем дотла почву, где пару дней назад лишь ветер развеивал серую пыль, чтобы возродить жизнь там, где, казалось, она никогда уже не будет существовать. Розы тоже умеют цвести, даже если поначалу видишь у них лишь шипы, и не будет ложью упомянуть, что это – самые прекрасные и нежные цветы на свете. Если, конечно, ты не боишься углубиться в их тернии в поисках бутонов. Смелых всегда ожидает самая драгоценная награда из всех, а готовых объединить душу другого человека в нерушимом союзе со своей – вдвойне.  
      - Это невозможно, - Мёрдок потрясённо покачал головой, когда Нудл села напротив него. Вложила свои маленькие ручки в его ладони и крепко сжала пальцы, переплетая их. – Ди, быстро признавайся, что ты мне вколол, или я тебя убью прежде, чем утащить с собой на тот свет. Клянусь всеми подземными богами сразу.  
      - Я ничего не делал, - почти прошептал ТуДи, украдкой вытирая слёзы. Впрочем, его улыбка становилась только шире с каждой минутой, и в ней читалось такое цунами боли и душевного тепла, что впору затопить целый остров. – Расспроси её сам, если хочешь. Я даже не знаю всех подробностей.  
      - Дюся, подожди ты со своими расспросами. Не видишь, человеку плохо?  
      Человек в лице Мёрдока Никкалса неотрывно смотрит на неё бездонными чёрными глазами, дрожа, как в лихорадке, прерывисто дыша и судорожно прижимая губы вначале к её рукам, потом щекам и лбу. ТуДи вновь не на шутку пугается за душевное состояние своего товарища.  
      - Любимая моя, милая, но как же это?! Так не бывает… я видел тебя там, ты сказала, что уже не сможешь…  
      Нудл прикладывает ладони к его щекам, приподнимается на коленях и целует мужчину в лоб, отодвинув чёрную бахрому его отросшей чёлки.  
      - Это был просто плохой сон, Мёрдок. Я всё время была ближе, чем ты думаешь, просто не могла показаться на глаза, иначе мы все могли оказаться в серьёзной опасности. Прости меня, пожалуйста, я больше никогда не исчезну, но в этот раз у меня не осталось другого выхода. Я люблю тебя, Мёрди, люблю, я никогда бы тебя не бросила, - Нудл потёрлась своей мокрой щекой о его, и уткнулась басисту в плечо.  
      Мёрдок вначале долго и молча смотрит на неё, потом на потолок, ощущая тёплые волны светлого огня в своих венах, и произносит фразу, которой сам от себя не ожидал:  
      - Господи, спасибо.  
      Он и Стюарт удивлённо переглянулись. На лице Медса возникла глупо-счастливая улыбка; он обнял Нудл крепче, притянул приёмную дочку к себе поближе, и они оба просидели в таком положении и безмолвии минут пятнадцать. Семейную идиллию нарушил тоненький жалобный звук, раздавшийся с той стороны, где прежде находился ТуДи, о котором все успели начисто забыть.  
      - А ты чего ревешь? Единственный, кто здесь должен плакать – это я, но я же так не делаю! Дырчатый, прекрати, кому говорю?!  
      Мёрдок аккуратно пересаживает Нудл ближе к дальнему краю кровати, и со смехом опрокидывает парня в груду подушек, утопив худосочного ТуДи там, и распластавшись сверху.  
      - Медс, мне щекотно, отпусти!  
      - Немедленно выйди из депрессии и не смей к ней больше приближаться, слышишь меня? Иначе покусаю!  
      - А-а-а!! Нудл, помоги, он отгрызает мне ухо!  
      - Не отгрыз пока, а только надкусил. Можешь вставлять пирсинг теперь. Да не щупай, не щупай, пошутил я!  
      Нудл, недолго думая, взобралась Никкалсу на плечи и несколько раз шумно поцеловала его в затылок.  
      - Слезьте с меня оба, пожалуйста, мне тяжело.  
      - Ни за что в жизни, - клыкасто ухмыльнулся басист, спускаясь с кровати с девочкой на руках.  
      Порядком измятый, и ещё более взлохмаченный, чем утром, ТуДи выбрался из груды постельного белья и сел.  
      - Расскажи мне, что с тобой было в течение этих двух недель! Мы с парнями чуть не поседели на пятьдесят лет раньше, чем положено.  
      - Нудл ты ничего не рассказывал? – Мёрдок понизил голос.  
      - Нет.  
      - Молодец, - алый свет в глазах несколько потух и, словно бы, приняли вновь печальное выражение. – Вот что, чувак, оставим всё на потом, хорошо? Не хочу сейчас об этом вспоминать, я слишком устал. Довольно трудно воспринять, и ещё тяжелее объяснить на словах. Лучше давайте пройдёмся куда-нибудь!  
      - Мёрдок, мы же на острове.  
      - А тебе целого острова мало? Не у всякого, знаешь ли, он имеется, тем более в самом полном, что ни наесть, распоряжении. Можем искупаться, например. Тем более, Нудл ещё ничего здесь не видела, нужно ей всё показать.  
      - Мёрдок, мне кажется, я той ночью, когда ты проводил ритуал на пляже, где-то потерял ключи от входной двери, пока пытался довести наполовину бесчувственного тебя до дома.  
      - Значит, будем лазить через окно, пока ты не перекопаешь всю площадь вокруг дома, и не найдёшь их.  
      - Какая ты, Мёрдок Никкалс, всё-таки зар… кхм.  
      - Ну, ну, как ты меня ласково назвал, радость моя?  
      - Я ничего не говорил, тебе послышалось!  
      - Кого только я вырастил в этом доме? Старшему брату в глаза врут и не краснеют, вы полюбуйтесь на них!  
      - Ладно уж, случайно вырвалось, извини. Найду я твои ключи, и даже медиатор найду, который мы в спешке выронили тогда.  
      - Ищи, давай, то была коллекционная вещь.  
      - Я люблю тебя, дружище. Ты лучший.  
      - Я тебя тоже, дурилка.

      Позднее Стюарт находит Нудл в одной комнате с Мёрдоком. Басист сидит на кровати, расслабленно откинувшись на подушку и прикрыв глаза, едва различимо улыбаясь. Руки сцеплены в замок и обнимают девочку, как бы создавая вокруг неё нерушимую крепость. Медс прижимает Нудл к себе, в то время как она перебирает гитарные струны, извлекая из них тихую, медитативную и гипнотическую мелодию. Волшебный ключ, способный отворить врата любого сердца. Позволить божественному свету влиться в сокровенный космос. Излечить древние, как мир, раны. Гитаристка на секунду отрывает взгляд от своих виртуозных рук, оборачивается и нежно целует Мёрдока в небритую щёку. После чего вновь прижимается к нему. Так близко, как это только возможно.  
      ТуДи кажется, он слышит тихий голос Медса, подпевающий её мелодии.  
      Парень проходит внутрь помещения, молча и неслышно; садится на подоконник у распахнутого на улицу окна. Над ультрамариновым синим миром, похожим на огранённый сапфир в золотом кольце, кружат быстрокрылые чайки, бросаясь со скал, точно истребители. Пальмы шумят над самым ухом, ветер треплет волосы парня, дополняя композицию ласкающих звуков своим собственным аккомпанементом. Погружая тем самым в сладкую летнюю дрёму. И даже если сейчас, в лучших традициях своего приколистского характера, из противоположной стены с радостными воплями выскочит Дел, разбив хрупкую благословенную идиллию, ТуДи, вне зависимости ни от чего, с чистой совестью может сказать себе, что теперь он ничего не боится. Боя и кровопролитий не будет, их общий рай останется вечным оплотом ангелов, изгнанных с небес за глупые проступки, но нашедших в себе мужество их искупить, даже когда было слишком поздно. Ди готов укрыть этот остров своими крыльями, защитив от любых невзгод и опасностей. Войны здесь он не допустит никогда.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Поскольку сюжет AU еще не проработан, кое-где может сложиться впечатление сюжетных дыр; я их залатаю в последующих рассказах. Поэтому несколько пояснений к главе:  
> Мёрдок должен был умереть от передозировки и того, что разбил голову, именно поэтому пришёл Смерть. Но Дел его спас, пожертвовав своей душой - то есть, фактически, добровольно отказался от возможности быть в мире людей, рядом с Расселом. И рассказывать Рассу об этом договоре нельзя; он признается только, когда Смерть придёт забирать его. 
> 
> Девочка в конце - не Нудл, это Киборг. Откуда Дел и ТуДи её взяли, пока не обозначено в сюжете, но к её созданию Мёрдок не имеет никакого отношения. 
> 
> Смерть, разговаривающий заглавными буквами - отсылка к Терри Пратчетту. :) У него тоже есть персонаж с таким именем, и он мужчина. Поэтому считайте здешнего Жнеца и того - одной и той же личностью; или это его родственник, или он же из другой реальности. 
> 
> Да, только Нудл в команде может называть ТуДи Дюсей или Тудичкой, а Мердока Медси или Мерди. :) Киборг, соответственно, тоже. 
> 
> Саундтрек:  
> Kygo & Imagine Dragons - Born To Be Yours  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mOFvJVroAJE  
> Mr. Probz - Space For Two  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gsGn1dzITD0  
> Celine Dion-Because you loved me  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Nq8TasNsgKw  
> Sigala - Feels Like Home  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V1Sj9RvGpqw  
> Музыка, которую Киборг Нудл играет на гитаре: The XX - Intro HQ  
> https://youtu.be/veHqJSC-9Lo


End file.
